<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magic Between Us by CloudPhillips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128165">The Magic Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudPhillips/pseuds/CloudPhillips'>CloudPhillips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Pining, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudPhillips/pseuds/CloudPhillips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Joohyun unknowingly gave hints and the one time Seungwan finally gets it.</p><p>In which</p><p>Slytherin Prefect Bae Joohyun was head over heels for the clueless Ravenclaw Son Seungwan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Sooyoung | Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwan should've known better than to wager against Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Considering the Slytherin girl's penchant for mischief and deception, it should've been enough incentive for Seungwan to know that something fishy was going on. But even her long history of pure bad luck and gullible tendencies didn't prevent her from taking the bait. Now she had to sneak around the halls of Hogwarts in the middle of the night concealed under the invisibility cloak to search of the fabled Room of Requirement.</p><p> </p><p>She could've been lounging in the Ravenclaw common room right now writing her essay in Transfiguration and or sneaking into the kitchens to teach the art of Muggle baking to the house elves she befriended but no, she just had to lose a stupid bet.</p><p> </p><p>And now, she had to pay for the price.</p><p> </p><p>She descended from the winding steps of the Grand Staircase and followed the directions leading to the castle grounds. The rational part of her brain screamed at her to <em>Turn back! You're breaking school rules! Retreat before you get expelled! </em>But the other side of her, the small, miniscule and barely-there prideful side of her refused to be cowed. She will not back down from this. Seungwan didn't want to give Sooyoung the satisfaction of knowing that she was a coward all along.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the corridor, the young Ravenclaw stopped dead in her tracks when the Gray Lady fluttered pass the solid walls. Their gazes met and those lifeless eyes seemed to see past the magic veil of her invisibility cloak. Seungwan briefly wandered if ghosts were immune to its enchantments. Thankfully, the Gray Lady ignored her existence and continued haunting the halls of Hogwarts. Once the coast was clear, Seungwan resumed her task.</p><p> </p><p>Any normal person could pretend and claim about finding the Room of Requirement but Seungwan was such a bad liar so there was no way she could've successfully pulled a deception of this magnitude from Sooyoung. The girl was an experienced bullshit detector and any attempts of manipulation from Seungwan would be for nought.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, Kim Yerim, a young Gryffindor and Sooyoung's evil partner in crime, threatened to jinx Seungwan's flying broom and burn all the books she owned if she ever chickened out. In the end, the Ravenclaw decided that she couldn't risk it.</p><p> </p><p>Lurking behind the statue of a grotesque gargoyle, Seungwan blew off whisps of her blonde hair that obscured her vision as she studied the intricate patterns carved on the walls in the hopes of revealing a concealed passageway. Hogwarts was full of hidden rooms and other enchantments. Many of its secrets remained undiscovered and it would take her centuries to uncover all of them.</p><p> </p><p>There was an unmistakable sound of footsteps echoing along the halls and she hastened her pace. "Nox!" After extinguishing the light from her wand and ensuring that her entire body was hidden underneath the cloak, Seungwan waited with bated breath when she saw the hunched figure of Filch emerge from the Great Hall. His beady eyes scanned the empty corridor, searching for anything suspiciously out of the ordinary. He entirely missed the young Ravenclaw's silhouette standing beside a knight statue and decided to make a quick stop to his office. He found it pointless to patrol the school and catch rule-breaking students without the aid of his precious shackles.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan released a sign of relief. She was <em>not</em> getting caught today. No sir!</p><p> </p><p>She poked her head out from the cloak, checking to see if he really left the vicinity and cheering internally when he did. Seungwan was really pushing it now. The number of school rules she was breaking must be horrendous and her best friend Joohyun would be so disappointed, especially when she finds out that the invisibility cloak she lent to Seungwan had been used for illegal purposes.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan knew that she was a bad friend, taking advantage of Joohyun's kindness and lying just to achieve her ends, but a lot was at stake here and she couldn't let the devil duo win. She couldn't let them taint Ravenclaw's immaculate reputation by allowing the spread of rumors regarding her cowardice. Seungwan would rather die than bring shame to her house.</p><p> </p><p>The young Ravenclaw sucked in a deep breath and steadied her resolve. She needed to find this Room of Requirement as soon as possible so she could return to her common room and be done with it. She still needed to read Gilderoy Lockhart's <em>Voyages with Vampires </em>goddamnit!</p><p> </p><p>"The light drives away the void that has long blinded my eyes upon your arrival." Seungwan nearly jumped in surprise when the portrait of a dark-haired woman, wearing a white Grecian dress and resting casually on a rustic bench then holding a cluster of grapes within the palm of her hands, called her attention. The title <em>Embodiment of Love and Beauty: Aphrodite</em> was carved on the base of the portrait's golden frame and it sparked a recent memory of the Greek Mythology book Seungwan was reading a few days ago. "Come yonder and whisper the melody into my ears-" Aphrodite leaned closer to get a better look at the blonde girl. "-the reason why a darling <em>rose</em> like you lurks in the darkness of the night."</p><p> </p><p><em>Wow</em>. The Ravenclaw was amazed. Who knew that Aphrodite could be so <em>poetic</em>? All the books she read never mentioned how the goddess had a way with words. She could give Apollo a run for his money.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhmm.." Seungwan was bewildered because she thought she was doing a great job of hiding. Apparently not, because she was clearly caught by someone, even if it was just a mere painting. "I was hoping to find the Room of Requirement." The greek goddess ruefully shook her head, tendrils of raven black locks swaying with every movement, and made such a simple act look so elegant.</p><p> </p><p>Aphrodite seemed refined and ethereal and for some reason, Seungwan noted an akin likeness between the goddess and Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p><em>Huh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"My <em>lovely</em> rose. Forget such trivialities and allow me to <em>bask</em> in your sweet presence." Aphrodite purred as she batted her eyelashes coquettishly at the innocent girl. The goddess seemed to have taken a liking towards the young Ravenclaw. "You wield the brilliance of the sun within you. Are you, perchance, an offspring of Apollo?" And when Seungwan shook her head <em>no</em>, the deity continued singing her praises. "No matter. I will not let such things hinder us. For I will pluck all stars in the sky and weave them into garments only befitting of your radiance."</p><p> </p><p>The blonde girl didn't know what to do with the sudden attention. She was flattered, really, that the <em>Goddess of Love and Beauty</em> found her worthy of her affections but Aphrodite was a <em>portrait</em> and Seungwan was just <em>not</em> into her.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan thought of ways on how to gently turn the goddess' advances down without offending her. Sure, Aphrodite was a <em>portrait</em> and held no real power over her but all deities, even ones immortalized in <em>paintings</em>, had enormous pride and easily get injured at the smallest of things.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish to fulfill your wishes O lovely Aphrodite! But my heart is torn and I simply cannot." Seungwan decided to lay it thick and flatter the goddess. The sooner she escapes this predicament, the sooner she can continue her task of finding the elusive room. "For I am a mere mortal unworthy of your affections. Our becoming is never destined and the Sisters of Fate would drive us apart." At times like these, her greasiness was put to good use. All those instances of playfully flirting at Joohyun was paying off.</p><p> </p><p>"We simply cannot be." She whispered brokenly to elicit a dramatic effect and successfully rendered Aphrodite into tears. Who knew that Seungwan had a knack for theatrics?</p><p> </p><p>A part of her was guilty for pulling this cunning move and manipulating someone, even if that someone was just a <em>portrait</em>, but she couldn't deny the rush of excitement it gave her. She was starting to know what it felt like being a Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>"Alas! You speak of the truth, my <em>darling</em> rose, and my heart has come to accept this. Forgive me for forcing my unwanted affections upon you." The goddess wiped away the last of her tears and gathered her resolve. "Allow me to amend my offenses and aid you in your endeavors." Aphrodite bestowed her godly blessings upon the blonde, which was completely unnecessary because the deity was a <em>painting</em> and she wielded no real power, and Seungwan just obeyed because she wasn't raised to be rude. "You seek of a place which is hard to find. A room that comes and goes."</p><p> </p><p>That piqued the young Ravenclaw's interest and she leaned closer, eager to learn what the deity has to say. Aphrodite smiled fondly at Seungwan before stating a cryptic message. "It only ever appears in times of great need."</p><p> </p><p>Their little chat was interrupted when familiar voices sounded down the corridor. "I think someone's down here!" One of them said and their footsteps quickened. The young Ravenclaw panicked and spurred into action by hiding behind a marble pillar and covering herself with the invisibility cloak. She waited with bated breath and clutched her wand tightly as she prepared herself for an unwanted confrontation.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan thought she heard the distinct sound of a cat purring and upon glancing down, she was caught paralyzed by the sight of Mrs. Norris glaring at her nastily. The feline's beady yellow eyes sent tendrils of fear to her spine. For a moment, she wondered how the animal could see her through the veil of the enchanted cloak. Did felines have a heightened sense of sight that they acquired the ability to detect invisible objects? "Shoo! Please go away." Seungwan tried her best to treat the cat with as much courtesy as possible because even though Mrs. Norris wasn't the most well-liked among the students, considering she was Filch's pet, but she was still a cat and Seungwan respected all animals, no matter how evil.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Norris had other intentions because her hackles rised and lunged to attack the young Ravenclaw. Those razor-sharp claws sank deep into her leg, slightly drew some blood, and effectively tore her trousers. The blonde was unable to stop the groan that escaped from her lips when she felt the stinging sensation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crap!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voices became louder and the young Ravenclaw barely had time to control her agonized breathing when two figures emerged from the dark hall. Upon getting a clearer look on their features, Seungwan stifled a groan and cursed the universe for playing a sick game on her.</p><p> </p><p>It was her friends. Seulgi and Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p>Both of which were <em>Prefects</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Prefects who were patrolling the halls of Hogwarts late at night.</p><p> </p><p>Prefects who, if they somehow caught wind of Seungwan's rule-breaking, had the authority to take away house points and report the said girl to the Head of the Ravenclaw House.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just her luck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"There's nothing down here Joohyun." Seulgi directed the tip of her wand to cast a beam of light upon the dark corridor. Joohyun told her earlier that she heard some noises in the vicinity and accompanied her friend to investigate. "It's just Mrs. Norris hissing at nothing in particular." Seulgi nodded at the said feline, who was busy glaring at an empty spot behind a marbled pillar, then turned to regard her friend skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>"That's odd." A minute ago, she thought she heard someone whimpering as if they were in pain. Thinking that a person was injured, she hurried over to check it out, only to find nothing. <em>Did I miss something?</em> Joohyun thought as she squinted her eyes to thoroughly examine the dark hall. She found the cat's actions quite unusual, hissing at the wall and clawing at the empty space as if provoked by the air, but she chalked it up to weird animal behavior. She shook her head and acquiesced. "It must have been my imagination."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to rest? I could finish patrolling if you want. We've already checked most of the castle anyway." Seulgi asked her friend in concern. Being a kind person that she was, it's quite expected of her to ensure her friend's well-being, even if it meant sacrificing her own. Maybe her good-nature just comes with being a Hufflepuff.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm fine." Joohyun declined her offer and adjusted the green scarf wrapped around her neck. The cold air felt like freezing shards that bit her skin but she shrugged her uneasiness off and remained impassive because she didn't want to inconvenience Seulgi. "Let's finish this."</p><p> </p><p>She gritted her teeth when another blast of the chilly night air hit her face. Joohyun longed for a personal heater, probably in the form of a blonde Ravenclaw Muggleborn whose bright smile put the sun to shame.</p><p> </p><p>"Last stop, the Dungeons." Seulgi shivered anxiously when she uttered the word. She aimed the light down the spiralling staircase that led to their intended destination and huddled close to Joohyun partly for warmth and mostly for reassurance. The taller girl felt uncomfortable with dark and creepy places. She had gotten used to the warm and comfy atmosphere of the Hufflepuff common room and stifling areas like the Dungeons made her quite nervous. It was a good thing she had her Slytherin friend to accompany her.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun furrowed her brows, took one last look at the dark halls, before reluctantly following Seulgi to continue with their patrol.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the Prefects were out of sight, the blonde released the breath she'd been holding and quickly shrugged off her cloak to check the damage that evil cat had inflicted.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, her trousers were torn and there was a trail of blood that stained the rainbow-colored socks she borrowed from Seulgi. <em>Crap</em>! The socks were ruined and no amount of <em>Scourgify</em> could remove those bloodstains. Seungwan used to stock her luggage with numerous bottles of bleach for cleaning purposes but her supplies dwindled after that one particular incident which involved diving under the black lake for some experimental research in Care of Magical Creatures and trying to befriend a Giant Squid for extra credit.</p><p> </p><p>How was the blonde supposed to know that the Giant Squid’s way of showing its trust and getting its stamp of approval was to squirt stinky black ink all over her body?</p><p> </p><p>How was she supposed to know that, by that simple and disgusting gesture alone, she was already adopted into the squid community?</p><p> </p><p>Squid ink was difficult to remove, mind you, and it left Seungwan smelling like seafood the whole week.</p><p> </p><p>And that was the story of how she used up all her bleach.</p><p> </p><p>If only there was some magical equivalent of the <em>7/11</em> convenient store in the wizarding world so she could restock her supplies.</p><p> </p><p>Oh well, can’t have everything, can we?</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Norris poised for another attack and that was enough incentive for Seungwan to run for her life. It was quite ridiculous that she was being terrorized by a cat but in her defense, Mrs. Norris was a demon incarnate. No amount of reasoning would work around that feline so with the influence of her self-preservation, the young Ravenclaw took off. If she were to die, she didn’t want it to be caused by something stupid like being <em>clawed to death by a cat.</em> That’s just ridiculous. She’d be rolling over her grave if that were to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan dashed along the winding halls of Hogwarts and ignored the burning sensation on her wound. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping her sane now and she tried to remain composed while a murderous cat followed her wake. She took a series of twist and turns and ran until she could no longer hear the sound of screeching and purring.</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw stopped short to catch her breath and shrugged off her cloak to wipe the sweat off her face. She had never been more exhausted in her entire life and that was a great indicator that Seungwan needed to do more cardio. It made her wonder if this dare was worth risking her life for. She contemplated of backing out but the mocking laugh of Sooyoung and the sinister grin of Yeri, along with the images of broken brooms and burning books, flashed into her mind and her resolve was back full force.</p><p> </p><p>She’d come this far. Might as well get this over with.</p><p> </p><p>She will not live like a coward. Not today Satan!</p><p> </p><p>But as soon as Seungwan regained some courage, it quickly dwindled when she realized that she was lost, like, <em>really </em>lost. It seemed like she stumbled upon an old abandoned classroom by chance.</p><p> </p><p>Scrolls of spare parchment and splinters littered the floors, unused desks and chairs were stacked haphazardly behind the dust-covered blackboard and marbled statues were blasted into pieces. The windows were smashed and the walls were scorched. It’s as if someone lit the whole room on fire and left it burning for centuries. A few Dementor dummies were broken beyond repair and some of its parts fell to ashes.</p><p> </p><p>Then <em>something</em> caught her attention.</p><p> </p><p>Standing far back into the room and partially covered by a worn red tapestry, there was an ornate and fairly ancient-looking mirror. The base had a clawed foot that served as a support and the gold borders that framed its edges were inscribed with a foreign and probably dead language.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Due to the fact that she was a Ravenclaw and she had a natural tendency to be curious, Seungwan walked close to inspect the object. She tried to decipher the hidden meaning behind the carvings and moved until her silhouette was reflected in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>She looked like a hobo.</p><p> </p><p>Due to all the running she had to do, her short blonde locks clung to her neck in sticky waves and sweat dampened her skin. Her robes were askew and trousers were torn. She looked like she took a jolly night stroll at the Forbidden Forest but got attacked by an Acromantula.</p><p> </p><p>Her disheveled appearance reminded her of the time Ravenclaw had a Quidditch match against Gryffindor. It was a pitch-black stormy day and she strayed off the pitch trying to catch the Golden Snitch. She was struck by lightning and landed on the Whomping Willow really badly. Ravenclaw won the match but her broom was pretty wrecked and she was out of commission for nearly three months.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan tried to smooth out the unruly bangs that covered her eyes when the image shimmered and her appearance changed. Suddenly, she wasn't the only person reflected in the mirror anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Standing before her were her friends and all sported cheery expressions on their faces. They looked older and more refined. Gone was the childlike naivety in their eyes and it was replaced with such wisdom that only comes after long years of being exposed to the world and meeting different people.</p><p> </p><p>Each of them portrayed their dream job. Sooyoung was now a fierce Auror. There was a certain fire in her eyes as she casually draped an arm over a Yerim, who appeared to be the youngest Head of the Ministry of Magic. The Gryffindor girl sported the same mischievous smile and it seemed like she still retained her penchant for troublemaking. Seulgi clutched her latest edition Comet 2500 and posed elegantly like the famous Quidditch player that she is. Joohyun was staring at all of them fondly. A small contented smile graced her lips as she stood as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Seungwan had the professional badge of a Mediwitch and cradled in her arms an award from St. Mungo's hospital for her tireless efforts in curing magical maladies.</p><p> </p><p>There she was together with the people she held dearly to her heart, looking happy and contented, serving as pillars of support for each other and carrying with them an unbreakable bond formed by long years of friendship.</p><p> </p><p>Everything she desired and all she had been dreaming about were right before her.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan jumped in surprise when she heard the familiar bone-chilling voice that could only belong to one person.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joohyun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Judging from the stern expression she was sporting, the Slytherin Prefect was in her <em>no-nonsense</em> mode and she didn't look quite happy catching Seungwan red handed. "Sneaking around the castle at night is forbidden." Her tone sounded accusatory and the Ravenclaw fought hard not to squirm under her intense gaze. If glares could kill, the blonde would be dead right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So much for not getting caught.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." She offered a lame apology, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. <em>Oh look!</em> There’s a drop of blood staining the laces! She really needed to get some bleach.</p><p> </p><p>When Joohyun's left eye twitched in annoyance, it didn't take long for Seungwan to break like a dam and quickly spun a tale of how she got into this predicament. "I lost a bet to Sooyoung! I really didn't want to break the rules but Yerim threatened to jinx my broom and burn my books if I chickened out!"</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun remained indifferent the whole time the blonde Ravenclaw pleaded her defense. Her gaze landed on the invisibility cloak that was discarded to the ground. The one she lent to Seungwan. “Is this why you borrowed my cloak? To use it for illicit purposes?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean- Yes!” Seungwan slapped her forehead. She was running out of excuses to tell. It seems like she can’t bullshit her way out of this situation. “I just wanted to find the Room of Requirement and Sooyoung said it can only be found at night.” The blonde sighed in defeat. Even she sounded crazy to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t anyone warn you not to play Sooyoung’s games? Anyone in their right minds wouldn’t fall for her tricks.” Joohyun furrowed her brows. How could anyone be <em>that</em> gullible?</p><p> </p><p>“I know! I can be pretty stupid at times!” The Ravenclaw was ready to rip out her hair and throw herself out the window. There would be fewer stupid people in the world and she would  be doing the universe a favor. She groaned and stared helplessly at her amused friend. It’s good to know that the Slytherin found entertainment in her misery. “Why do I always make bad life decisions?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? I also ask myself that question.” Then Joohyun noticed the blood gushing on Seungwan’s feet and rushed to her aid immediately. “What happened? Who did this to you?” She forced the blonde to sit down on the floor while she inspected the wounds. Thankfully, it wasn’t that deep and didn’t require a complicated healing spell for it to mend.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing really, just a scratch.” Seungwan tried to shrug it off but Joohyun remained persistent and vigilantly scanned her from head to toe to check if she’d been hurt anywhere else. Once the Prefect was certain that the blonde was relatively unharmed, except for her bloody feet, she proceeded to softly blow air upon the wound in an attempt to soothe the pain. Seungwan blinked twice. Her heart hammering against the cages of her ribs and she had difficulty swallowing the lump in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>There was something about the way Joohyun tenderly cradled her injured leg and traced featherlight strokes on her skin. Her hands were gentle, reverent… cautious. It’s as if she was taking great care not to break Seungwan with her touch. Their gazes met and Seungwan somehow stopped breathing. Something shimmered in Joohyun’s eyes, a message held secret deep within her soul, and the young Ravenclaw couldn’t quite decipher it.</p><p> </p><p>Without taking her stare off the injured girl, the Slytherin Prefect took out her wand and cast a healing spell. “Episkey.” Joohyun whispered under her breath, eyes transfixed on those soft lips, itching to get close…<em>closer.</em></p><p> </p><p>Seungwan could barely feel the wound closing nor the pain waning. Joohyun was looking at her intensely and she didn’t know how to handle it so she asked a rather dumb query. “Is there something on my face?”</p><p> </p><p>That effectively broke Joohyun out of whatever trance she was in. The Slytherin girl cleared her throat and stood up. She helped the blonde girl to her feet but refused to meet her eyes so she looked everywhere until she gazed upon the ancient looking mirror. Her curiosity was piqued. "What's this?" Noticing the foreign language carved on its golden frame, Joohyun moved closer to examine it. She wondered aloud.</p><p> </p><p>"Erised?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, this might sound crazy but I have a theory. Hogwarts is a magical school whose mysteries are still left unsolved. This might be one of those mysteries. You do know that the school never runs out questionable objects." Seungwan voiced out her ideas and it didn't take long for her to start pacing. Her hands making wild gestures in the air as she tried to put into words the thousands of possibilities her brain concocted.</p><p> </p><p>"I think this mirror shows the future." The Ravenclaw declared with such certainty and paused, eyes narrowing as millions of other thoughts swam into her head. "But how far into the future does it show? Maybe not too far." She shook her head and continued pacing.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin Prefect stood back and watched the blonde mutter a thousand things per minute. It's like her mouth couldn't keep up with her brain so she compensates by rambling about nothing and everything at once. It was only during times like this that Joohyun would get a glimpse inside Seungwan's mind. The younger girl was usually insecure about being a chatterbox, always carefully watching her words and actions around people. If it were up to her, she'd listen to Seungwan all day. Her thoughts were like lyrics Joohyun would gladly spend her life composing into a song.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you see?" Her internal musing was interrupted when the Ravenclaw stopped pacing and regarded her with an inquiry. Solving mysteries had always been Seungwan's obsession and the Prefect could tell that she was in her element. Joohyun could see it. The way the flames of curiosity burned in those brown orbs and the eagerness to discover the unknown transformed her, giving her an aura of confidence that rarely showed itself.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan was glowing and it took her breath away.</p><p> </p><p>It took Joohyun a few moments to gather her thoughts. The effort to calm her pounding heart was futile for the blonde proved to be quite distracting so she focused all her attention to both their reflection in the mirror instead.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see anything." Joohyun furrowed her brows and regarded the blonde in confusion. What was so special about this mirror? It certainly didn’t look so magical to her. Maybe Seungwan was mistaken?</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Seungwan was bewildered. If her theory was correct and this mirror showed the future then why couldn't Joohyun see anything? She gestured for Joohyun to try again since she was desperate to prove her point. “Can you please look again?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was unamused. It was pointless really. It was just a regular mirror. There was nothing magical about it. Why can’t the blonde Ravenclaw see that? She crossed her arms and glared hard at the reflections on the mirror, particularly at herself for always giving into Seungwan’s wishes. “Have you forgotten how mirrors work?” A minute has passed and she still found nothing in particular.</p><p> </p><p>"I only see us."</p><p> </p><p>The dejected look on Seungwan's features tugged at Joohyun’s heartstrings and the Slytherin Prefect volunteered to stare back into the useless mirror for an hour. Yes, Joohyun was a mess. She was a HUGE mess. She could barely make rational decisions when it came to Seungwan.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shook her head and declined the Prefect’s offer. "Maybe it's just my imagination."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan grabbed the abandoned invisibility cloak on the floor and dusted off the dirt before wrapping it snugly around Joohyun to keep her warm. Then she grabbed the raven-haired girl’s hand and guided her out of the room. Her mind running a thousand miles per minute, still trying to make sense of the mystery she witnessed.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Slytherin girl kept glancing at their intertwined hands, wondering why their fingers fit so perfectly with each other and thinking about how she didn't want to let go.</p><p> </p><p>Not now, not <em>ever</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And deep down Joohyun knew, that she wouldn't mind being cold if it meant that Seungwan would always keep her warm.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan never did find the Room of Requirement and the following day, she had to face the music in the form of Sooyoung's offhanded <em>Honestly? I'm even not surprised. I've heard rumors that the Room of Requirement only ever shows itself to people of worth and, no offense, you are not such person. What surprised me more was that you decided to go along with the dare. I was expecting you to back out since I knew that you could be a chicken at times.</em></p><p> </p><p>Or Yerim’s cutting<em> What the heck</em>? You're<em> the top of the class! The smartest witch of our age! Out of all the people, you had the best chances of finding it. But I guess we really do cannot have it all. </em>Seungwan didn't know if she should be flattered by the fact that Gryffindor held her with such a high regard or be insulted at the insinuation that she was a failure.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, the blonde Ravenclaw retreated to the library to lick her wounds and pass the time by doing some light reading. She came across an interesting passage in the book that left her reeling with questions.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">The Mirror of Erised</span> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An ancient magical mirror made before the end of the nineteenth century by an unknown creator. It shows the deepest, most desperate desire of one's heart, a vision that has been known to drive men mad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Below the paragraph was a portrait of a familiar ornate mirror. Seungwan squinted to examine it closer and gasped in shock. It was the exact same one she found last night; the same mirror that appeared in her dreams countless of times. There was no mistaking it. The foreign carvings along its golden frame were identical. She read the passage again and again and stared at the portrait until her vision blurred with images of the reflections she saw.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun being the Hogwarts Headmistress.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi became a Professional Quidditch player.</p><p> </p><p>Her own self was a lauded Mediwitch.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung training as an Auror.</p><p> </p><p>And Yerim as the youngest Head of the Ministry of Magic.</p><p> </p><p>It made sense now. The young Ravenclaw already putting together the pieces of the puzzle. Seungwan was close to solving everything but there was still one thing that remained a mystery to her.</p><p> </p><p>How come Joohyun only saw them both?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Excuse me!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A First year Ravenclaw taking a casual stroll along the halls of the Lower West Wing suddenly shrieked in surprise when she heard thunderous footsteps and felt the blast of the raging wind that knocked her off her feet. The books she'd been holding fell scattered on the floor and she was left dazed at the sight of <em>gold and scarlet hurricane</em> leaving destruction in its wake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Coming through!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The male Hufflepuff student dropped the pot of Mimbulus<em> Mimbletonia</em> from his grasp when he accidentally collided against a rampaging brick wall in the form of a Gryffindor student. He got sprayed by the plant's <em>stinksap</em> and was covered head to toe with its filth. It didn't take another second for him to fall unconscious because of the foul smell. "Run for your lives!" A Slytherin girl screamed at the top of her lungs, promptly alerting the students within the vicinity to scamper away and avoid the area like the plague if they didn't want to smell like dung for a month.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything was in chaos ever since that hurricane of a Gryffindor came.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bitch move!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Said hurricane took the form of Kim Yerim and she stopped her rampage along the corridors of Hogwarts when she stumbled upon a couple, a male Gryffindor snogging his girlfriend Ravenclaw, who completely blocked the entrance to the Great Hall. The <em>audacity</em>!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim didn't have time to tolerate this public display of affection and sheer disrespect, so she unceremoniously shoved them out of the way then barged into the Great Hall without caring if she would bump into someone or not. Judging by the shocked expressions she was getting from the rest of the student body, Yerim guessed that she must've looked like a possessed woman but her appearance was the least of her concerns as of the moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For now, she needed to share the <em>news</em> to her friends. The <em>news</em> that currently circulated in Hogwarts rumor mill. The <em>news</em> that pulled her knickers in a twist and left her at her wits' end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The young Gryffindor scanned the hall in search of her friends and it didn't take her quite long to spot them huddled together at the far end of the table. Sooyoung looked positively bored as she mindlessly played with her food and gazed at the distance, Seulgi was gobbling down some chicken and mashed potatoes like a starved Threstral and Joohyun was absorbed reading the <em>Daily Prophet</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A frown slowly settled on her face when she noticed that their social circle was more subdued than usual. Maybe because there was the lack of mindless chatter. Seungwan, the one who usually initiates the conversation, was noticeably absent but Yerim shrugged off her concerns. That blonde nerd was probably out there doing dumb shit like trying to get initiated into a Centaur clan or reading fairytale stories to lonely ghosts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Either way, she wasn't worried that her Ravenclaw friend was in danger because if she was, Joohyun would be raving like a lunatic and she'd literally burn the wizarding world to the ground in order to find the culprit that <em>hurt</em> Seungwan. She'd even stare Death right in the face when the situation calls for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim crossed the hall with a few quick strides and upon reaching their group, slammed her hands against the table. "Did you hear the news?!" The Gryffindor could barely manage to control her laughter when she successfully startled both her Slytherin friends. Joohyun, in particular, shrieked like a dying whale and it gave Yerim such satisfaction to elicit distress from the older girl. The intense glare she received from the Prefect was totally worth it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You see, Kim Yerim was born into this godforsaken world for one purpose and purpose <em>only</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was to <em>annoy</em> the hell out of Bae Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And maybe wreck some <em>havoc</em> while she was at it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kim Yerim." The Prefect's features contorted into a scowl and her voice dripped with venom as she regarded the young Gryffindor with malice. Any normal person would've been scared shitless after witnessing this murderous side of Joohyun but after long years of constantly being reprimanded due to her troublemaking tendencies, the Gryffindor had somehow developed an immunity to the Slytherin's method of intimidation. Trust Yerim to disregard authoritarian figures like their existence didn't matter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Despite her irritation at the younger girl, the Slytherin Prefect still scooted over and allowed Yerim to sit beside her. Whatever disagreement they had before was now forgotten as they ate their lunch in peace and chatted harmoniously with each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Which one?" Seulgi muttered inbetween mouthfuls of chicken and mashed potatoes. "Hogwarts has hundreds of rumors circulating every day. It's hard to keep track." The Hufflepuff turned to Sooyoung and asked for a portion of her red velvet cake which the taller girl begrudgingly gave her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If this is about that Bulbadox powder that Filch drank in his tea, I swear I had nothing to do with it." Sooyoung pointedly munched on her cake and expertly maintained a neutral expression when she regarded her friends with a level gaze. She shrugged off their suspicions and acted all innocent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, Joohyun wasn't one to be easily tricked. "You pranked the Caretaker?" She transformed into her <em>Prefect</em> mode and narrowed her eyes at her fellow housemate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okay. They were getting off topic here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No. I only smuggled Devil's Snare into his office and kept him locked in there while I transfigured Mrs. Norris into a cauldron but other than that, I did nothing else." Sooyoung casually admitted to her crimes as if they were just talking about the weather. Like smuggling a dangerous plant inside the school and literally endangering everyone was just another regular day in her life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim couldn't help but be impressed. Never once had she thought of using Devil's Snare to terrorize the Caretaker. It was brilliant and certainly life-threatening. A prank of this magnitude was a ground for expulsion but Sooyoung managed to pull it off effortlessly. The Gryffindor suddenly developed a newfound respect for the Slytherin. Leave it to Sooyoung to take things to the extreme. She was amazing! Just <em>bravo</em>!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You did what?!" The raven-haired girl screeched in frustration as her sanity slowly dwindled away. Other students shifted their attention towards their table after that sudden noise but one glare from Joohyun was enough for them to turn away and mind their own business. The Prefect was mad. In fact, she was <em>livid</em>. The growing urge to strangle a certain tall Slytherin was difficult to ignore. "That's dangerous! You could've cost us our House points!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Could you, <em>like</em>, chill for just a second? That was just only a few hours ago. He'd have escaped by now--" The tall girl stared into the distance and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "--or not." Her features contorted into a grimace as she internally debated on whether or not she should check on Filch. In the end, her conscience won. "Okay fine. I'll check on him later after I finish eating."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You better." Joohyun grumbled before settling back to her seat, still unappeased by Sooyoung's placations, and found a new habit of frowning at her food. She already lost her appetite. If only <em>someone</em> would comfort her and allay her worries but alas, that <em>someone</em> was busy out there training her flying skills.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"By the way, where's Seungwan? I haven't seen her today." Seulgi momentarily stopped eating to glance at Joohyun. There was a topic in Astronomy that she had difficulty understanding and the Ravenclaw seemed like the best person to ask for help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Quidditch practice." Came the Slytherin's response as she tucked away the newspaper she was reading in favor of her notes. Care of Magical Creatures would be her next class and it didn't hurt to familiarize herself with the new topic they're going to discuss today.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seriously. They're already training at this time?" Yerim was incredulous. The next Quidditch match wouldn't be held until like two months from now. It seemed like the Ravenclaw team was preparing in advance, which was completely unnecessary since they're already a formidable force to be reckoned with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Ahem! No offense Gryffindor team</em>. Yerim felt conflicted. Her mind was telling her to support their Quidditch squad yet her heart was telling her to root for Ravenclaw. Why? Because the Gryffindor team sucked and the players would rather showboat instead putting up a good game. It's no wonder they lost every match.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looks like we have a <em>traitor </em>here officer!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Their team are trying to get a head start for their next match against Slytherin since they are tied for the cup." Joohyun shrugged casually and her statement elicited some unexpected reactions from her friends. They all looked at her as if she had grown a second head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Really? An uptight Prefect like you was keeping tabs on the Quidditch match?" Yerim exclaimed. Her mind couldn't quite comprehend the words she just heard. She shook her head in disbelief. "The world must be ending."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you didn't care for trivial things like Quidditch." Seulgi was appalled. In her long years of friendship with the said girl, she had never displayed any interest in the sport, which was surprising since Joohyun came from a Pureblood family and Quidditch was like, the <em>obsession</em> of the wizarding world. Seulgi was curious as to why her friend suddenly became involved with the sport.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I still don't but Seungwan is so <em>into</em> it and you know how <em>intense</em> she gets. If she had her way, she might as well marry the sport." That thought alone caused Joohyun to frown and she accidentally ripped the edges of a page from the book she was reading.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that display of a rather passive-aggressive act, Sooyoung glanced at Yerim and they exchanged knowing smirks. Guess who slept on the wrong side of the bed today?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The young Gryffindor decided to add fuel to the fire and teased the irate Prefect. "That's understandable since you can't deny that Seungwan is the best Seeker Ravenclaw has ever seen in centuries. She could be playing for the Big Leagues if she weren't such a nerd." She stabbed a piece of chicken meat and munched on it loudly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't mean she should just spend all her time flying that stupid broom and catching that golden bastard. She has better things to do." Joohyun crossed her arms then sulked like a baby. Loneliness has made a home inside her heart and the Slytherin Prefect wondered if she could ever recover from this emptiness she was feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okay. She was being dramatic now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung rolled her eyes and gave Joohyun a goblet filled with clear liquid. The Prefect seemed confused at the sudden offer. "What's this?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Water."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What for?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"To quench your <em>thirst</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the doors burst open. The topic of their conversation and the very cause of Joohyun's <em>thirst</em> entered the Great Hall. Seungwan scanned the surroundings in search of her friends and automatically locked gazes with Joohyun. It's as if their eyes were drawn to each other and the Slytherin Prefect was unable to look away. She still kept staring when Seungwan made her way towards them and Yerim took it upon herself to bring her friend back to reality. "You're drooling."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun immediately clammed her mouth shut and half-heartedly glared at Yerim, which was pretty much useless since it had no effect on the Gryffindor. She clenched her teeth and remained stiff in her seat, not daring to move a single muscle, as Seungwan settled beside her. The raven-haired girl caught a whiff of her intoxicating earthy scent and needless to say, she was addicted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Seungwan was a little breathless but she still flashed Joohyun that same brilliant smile that put the sun to shame. Her silky blonde locks clung to her porcelain skin in sticky waves and she was positively disheveled. The blue and gray robes she was wearing were all creased. She looked like she just ran a marathon around the castle grounds but despite this, she still took Joohyun's breath away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." The Slytherin Prefect swallowed the lump in her throat and fidgeted with the hem of her clothes. <em>Oh look!</em> There's a ketchup stain on her robes. Maybe she'll wash her garments later and sprinkle it with some <em>fabric softener</em> for it to smell divine once it dries.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took her a while to gather the courage she needed to fix the blonde's necktie. She bit her lip when her fingers accidentally brushed against the smooth satin skin and fought hard to keep her hands from trembling. She heard Sooyoung mutter the word <em>whipped</em> but she ignored it in favor of tucking away the stray locks that partially obscured Seungwan's face. "Done with practice?" Joohyun's voice came out so soft and gentle. It sounded foreign to her ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I'm quite famished." Seungwan pouted adorably. Her cheeks looking all tender and squishy and Joohyun was positively sure her heart had stopped beating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was <em>it</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun had become <em>undone</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim coughed then pointedly nudged her arm and that broke Joohyun out of whatever trance she was trapped in. The Slytherin blinked once, twice, before shaking off her stray thoughts and grounding herself back to reality. She grabbed a plate, cut the food into smaller portions then offered them to the starving Ravenclaw. "Eat some Seungwan-ah." Joohyun was too busy fussing over Seungwan that she didn't notice the disgusted expressions the devil duo were making after witnessing that cheesy display of affection. "Do you want some <em>seaweed soup</em>? I could make one if you like."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No it's okay." The blonde shook her head and proceeded to dig in. She wolfed down the food like a ravenous beast. Joohyun thought that she must be really hungry. Meanwhile, Sooyoung wondered where the food that Seungwan ate went. All the nutrients she'd been consuming did no wonders to her height.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So how was practice?" Seulgi felt confused at the sudden change of the Slytherin Prefect's demeanor upon the blonde's arrival but just chalked it up to one of her friend's tendency to be a mother hen. It was no secret to their group that Joohyun was quite affectionate with Seungwan. The Hufflepuff was about to mind her own business and resume eating when she witnessed Joohyun casually wipe away the bead of sweat that cascaded down Seungwan's forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WITH. HER. BARE. HANDS.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That disgusting <em>shit</em>. Who in their right minds would do that?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Hufflepuff was scandalized as she glanced at Sooyoung and Yerim and telepathically asked them, through her shocked <em>stare</em>, if they saw that cheesy moment too. Judging from their grim features, they did and they looked like they were seconds away from hanging themselves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The <em>disrespect</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think our captain is trying to kill me." Seungwan shuddered at the memory of her captain's rigorous training regimen specially designed for Seekers like her. "She had the team gang up on me and had them throw Bludgers my way." The Ravenclaw shrugged it off casually like being chased to death by enchanted bloodthirsty balls was a normal everyday occurrence for her. A cheeky smile graced her lips when she turned to Joohyun and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "How's my favorite Prefect doing? I haven't seen you all day."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin Prefect squeaked in alarm and got flustered at their close proximity. She felt the warmth Seungwan radiated against her body and if this keeps up, Joohyun would be a few seconds away from fainting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh that's good to know..." Seulgi trailed off when she realized that Seungwan was no longer talking to her. Still distracted away from her food, she observed why her two friends were suddenly acting all chummy towards each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine thanks." In an effort to remain calm and not get carried away by Seungwan's touch, Joohyun shifted all her attention to Yerim. Her last bit of hope to keep her anchored to reality. "Sorry. What was it that you wanted to share?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Right..." The Gryffindor tried not to laugh at how her friend looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She thought that whatever news she was about to share now seemed a little irrelevant after witnessing the lovefest that was <em>still</em> occuring at their table. Seriously. Why did they have to do that right in front of her <em>salad</em>? Do they have no decency?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This important piece of information garnered quite the reactions that were far from what she was expecting. Seungwan dropped her fork. Seulgi choked on her food and some of the particles flew to the air, much to everyone's disgust. Sooyoung rubbed the Hufflepuff's back in an effort to alleviate her choking ass. Meanwhile, Joohyun remained impassive as usual. "Students from Beaubatons and Durmstrang will be arriving tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No way!" Sooyoung exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why so sudden?" Seungwan wondered why she only heard about this now. News this big would usually spread like wildfire around Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe Professor Dumbledore will explain everything." Joohyun handed some water to Seulgi, who was still choking, and worriedly gazed at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Hufflepuff thankfully recovered from her coughing fit and profusely apologized to everyone for causing such inconvenience. The girls waved off her apology and Sooyoung handed her a napkin to wipe the stain on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Isn't this exciting? We could make friends from other schools and maybe get the chance to meet the famous Quidditch Chaser <em>Park Bogum</em>!" Yeri could barely contain her happiness and made no attempts to do so. She was literally vibrating with excitement. "I heard he's currently studying at Durmstrang."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course you'd only care about boys." Sooyoung sighed airily and shook her head in disapproval. She cared about boys too but she was being low-key about it. "Talk about <em>thirsty</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I am not <em>thirsty</em>!" The Gryffindor fired back at her friend's blatant jab. She couldn't let Sooyoung diss her without throwing her own comeback. "Just <em>dehydrated</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim smirked and Sooyoung grinned mischievously in return as they gave each other a <em>high-five</em>. Seulgi merely frowned. "Gross."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shut it Pooh bear!" The Gryffindor threw some shade at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I literally have no idea who that is." The Hufflepuff was confused as usual.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh it's this Muggle cartoon that children watch." Seungwan took the liberty to enlighten her clueless friend. She took a sip from the goblet of water Joohyun handed to her before resuming her explanation. "It's about a bear who has an obsession with honey."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell her anything." Yerim sneered at the blonde. Her eyes blazed with fire that threatened to burn Seungwan if she so much as continue talking. "These <em>Purebloods</em> don't need to know what we do in <em>our</em> world."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You speak as if being associated with <em>us</em> is shameful." Joohyun was amused at the Gryffindor's antics. She couldn't find it in herself to become offended since it was <em>Yerim</em>. That girl throws insults and sarcasm like she does it for a living.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course." The Gryffindor casually stabbed her salad with a fork and loudly chewed on it. "You guys are so fixated on this <em>Pureblood Supremacy</em> shit. It's time we fight back and start our own cult of <em>Muggle World Domination.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What about me?" Sooyoung piped up. Being the only half-blood in the group, she was feeling kinda left out. "Which side am I on?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim looked at her dead in the eye and stated in a deadpan tone. "None. You're the <em>factory reject.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yah!" The Slytherin objected and that ignited an all-out <em>insult war</em> with the two youngest throwing shade at each other. Amidst their argument, Seulgi figured that it was the appropriate time to voice out. "I still don't know what a <em>cartoon</em> is." But her query was only ignored. She sulked like a baby and ate her lunch half-heartedly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun glanced at her wristwatch and frowned upon realizing that she was running late for the Prefect's meeting. "Seul hurry up or we'll miss the gathering!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Aww you're already leaving? But I just got here." In her desperate act of begging for her friends to stay, Seungwan unintentionally displayed a rare moment of cuteness. Her brown eyes turned all soft like a puppy and her lips jutted out to form a pout. She clearly had no idea of the effect she had on Joohyun because she successfully rendered the girl <em>useless</em> with no effort at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Yerim swooped in to save the Prefect from further distress since it seemed like she has short-circuited. "Brilliant! I'm heading to my next class anyway so I might as well come with you." She bid them farewell and grabbed a really flustered Joohyun then a sulking Seulgi before unceremoniously hauling them out of the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The students from other houses stared dumbfounded at the spectacle the three friends made but shrugged it off and continued minding their own business. Apparently, this was a normal occurrence in Hogwarts. The sight of two respectable Prefects getting dragged around like puppets by a Gryffindor troublemaker was something they were used to seeing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now all that's left were Seungwan and Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't you be in Divination right now?" The Ravenclaw furrowed her brows when she noticed that some students were already leaving the Great Hall to attend their classes. Meanwhile, the Slytherin was just sitting there and eating her lunch. She made no move of getting to her class.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going." Sooyoung waved off her query and nonchalantly took a sip from her pumpkin juice, acting like skipping classes wouldn't be detrimental to her future.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What? But that's against school rules!" Seungwan was scandalized. She was horrified at the thought of missing lessons. Learning magic was amazing! How could anyone just disregard their education like it was nothing? Her <em>inner </em>Ravenclaw was having a hysterical fit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you don't get to pull <em>that</em> on me when you literally snuck out after curfew just a few nights ago." The Slytherin rolled her eyes at her friend's pathetic behavior. It's as if she was acting all blasphemous and Seungwan itched to burn her heretic ass to the ground. She paused for a moment to contemplate about something before leaning close and narrowing her eyes to observe the Ravenclaw. "You're lucky Joohyun didn't report you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean for her to find me." Seungwan bit her lip and scratched the nonexistent itch at the back of her neck. She at least had the decency to look sheepish. Sooyoung did have a point and her claims were true. After that one fateful night were she was caught roaming around the halls by the said girl, Joohyun didn't even reprimand her nor take away house points from Ravenclaw. She just gave the blonde a stern warning never to repeat it again then let her off the hook and pretended like the whole thing never happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But she did anyway and told no one about it. Joohyun can be <em>lenient</em> when it comes to you." Sooyoung stared at her pointedly, as if there was a secret message she was trying to convey with her eyes, and Seungwan, for the love of God, had difficulty <em>getting </em>the memo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon noticing her friend's confusion, the Slytherin sighed in exhaustion as she massaged her temples to alleviate the growing headache. "Merlin's beard, you're so hopeless." She was tired, so <em>very</em> tired, of putting up with the blonde's cluelessness. Joohyun was out there giving out <em>obvious</em> signs but Seungwan and her <em>blind</em> ass just wouldn't take the hint.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>How could someone be so smart yet so stupid at the same time?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway--" Sooyoung decided to change the topic since it would take her friend <em>centuries</em> to finally catch up with her subtle implications. "--I'm not completely disregarding my studies. I just have other priorities as of the moment."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Learning a new spell."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Which is?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin stared at her for a complete minute and conducted an ocular inspection to see if Seungwan was worthy of knowing the vital information that she kept secret. Leaning closer on the table and wringing her fingers in a tight knot, the tall Slytherin adopted a serious expression that was rather uncharacteristic for her personality. The Ravenclaw couldn't help but follow suit. "The Patronus Charm."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You want to conjure a Patronus?" Seungwan clarified for one more time to check if she was hearing things correctly and to ensure that she was not being tricked. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, aside from wanting to know the corporeal form of my Patronus, learning a complex spell like this would certainly help me in the future." The Slytherin shrugged and took a bite from her cake. "Give me an edge in Auror training and all that <em>jazz</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh</em>. Now that was an <em>actually </em>valid excuse to skip classes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Look Sooyoung. I'm glad you have the motivation to further your education but trust me when I say that the Patronus charm is really difficult to cast." Seungwan recalled all those sleepless nights and failed attempts she had to undergo before she could perfect the spell. "I tried doing it since second year and it was seriously daunting--" Her ramblings were suddenly interrupted by Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait. Hold up." The Slytherin held up her hand. A gesture to stop the Ravenclaw from talking. "You started practicing the <em>charm</em> since we were second years?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes and I have learned to perfect my technique over the years." The blonde stared at the distance. A small wistful smile had settled on her lips. "It's a shame I can't use it on a real Dementor though." Seungwan returned back to reality only to witness Sooyoung's features morph into a scowl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin lunged to grab the Ravenclaw by the collar in an attempt to strangle her and unleashed all the profanities she'd been holding. "Why didn't you tell me?! You could've spared me the effort of desperately begging Professor Flitwick to teach me. My pride and honor has been tainted!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan tried to escape but it was futile since Sooyoung held on firmly like a Boa constrictor. Thankfully both of them were the only ones left in the Great Hall or else other students would witness the commotion they were making and prevent rumors from flying around Hogwarts about Seungwan being a <em>wimp</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry!" The Ravenclaw wailed pathetically as she struggled to breathe and gather air into her lungs. "I just accidentally stumbled upon it while reading a book in the library and figured that it would be <em>fun</em> to try!" She wheezed and started seeing white halos in her vision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This was <em>it</em>. This was the moment she was gonna die. Her death would be brought not by the claws of a cat, but by the constricting arms of Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin growled and smacked her on the head. "While we were learning to levitate a <em>fucking</em> feather and doing dumb shit like <em>unlocking </em>doors, you were out there practicing a supremely advanced spell just because it was <em>fun to try</em>!" Sooyoung grabbed the breathless girl by the shoulders and shook her relentlessly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Teach me!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay! I'll do it!" Seungwan could feel her neck crack from the continuous motion. Her vision blurred and she was getting dazed. Thankfully, Sooyoung stopped her assault just in time. She smoothed out the wrinkles in Seungwan's collar, tucked away stray strands of blonde hair and patted her cheek affectionately before smiling menacingly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good. Meet me in the Courtyard tomorrow." Her gaze was dark and her voice dripped with poison. The glint in her eyes seemed almost threatening and Seungwan couldn't suppress the shiver of fear that ran down her spine. The Slytherin glanced at her watch and sighed dramatically. "Oh <em>great</em>. Now, I have to check on Filch to make sure he wasn't eaten by that blasted plant." She talked as if this greatly inconvenienced her and Seungwan thought. <em>Who's fault was that?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With that, Sooyoung left the Ravenclaw and set off to save the Caretaker. Seungwan could only stare at her retreating form as she wondered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just what has she gotten herself into?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A ship emerged from the waters of the Black Lake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It exuded a skeletal aura with dim, misty lights shimmering through its portholes and making it seem like a ghostly wreak. The enchanted ship glided across the docks and created turbulent waves along the shores.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a mansion, soared through the air. It was pulled by winged horses, all white and each the size of an elephant, over the grounds at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Seungwan saw all of this, she was rendered speechless. She never thought she'd get the chance to witness something so magnificent, having only read about ghostly ships and flying carriages on the Muggle books she kept back home. She only relied on her wild imagination before but now she actually witnessed for herself how her dreams became reality.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stop <em>gawking </em>and let's continue."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her blissful moment was rudely interrupted by the tall Slytherin who threatened her into sharing her techniques in conjuring the Patronus charm. They've been up since early morning, only stopping their sessions to attend classes and Quidditch practices, and spent most of their free time training. It was a little past two o'clock in the afternoon now and they were still making no progress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey. It's not every day one gets to see ghostly ships and flying carriages." Seungwan crossed her arms and tried to defend her case, which was completely useless since she could never win an argument with Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tall girl merely rolled her eyes and stated in a condescending manner. "Ghost ships and magical carriages are common in the wizarding world. <em>Everybody</em> has seen them."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This privileged <em>motherfucker</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan sighed in defeat and gestured at her friend to continue practicing. Sooyoung closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Relaxing her body and letting her mind focus on the memory receiving her Hogwarts letter for the first time. The elation she felt was undescribable and she allowed this positive energy to envelope her. "<em>Expecto Patronum</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A silvery whisp erupted from the tip of her wand and formed a white spectral shield. Sooyoung was ecstatic at the sight her progress but she lost focus and got distracted. The magic lasted for a few seconds before it fizzled out into nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure that you're thinking of a happy memory? The spell won't work unless your memory is a powerful one." Seungwan frowned after witnessing another one of her friend's failed attempt. She crossed her arms and tilted her head in contemplation. Their methods weren't working. Maybe they were missing something? She'd better go and check her book just in case.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Say that again one more time and I'll slip some <em>Draught of Living Death</em> into your morning tea." Sooyoung growled in annoyance because she was already exhausted from her countless failures. The tall Slytherin clenched her teeth and tightened the grip on her wand before trying to cast the spell once again. This time she injected more force into her incantation. "<em>Expecto Patronum</em>!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The same silvery wisp emerged for a few minutes before it completely disappeared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Honestly!" Sooyoung groaned in exasperation and threw her hands up to the air in defiance. "Why does this have to be so difficult?!" She glared at the heavens for causing her such distress. It's like the universe was conspiring against her when all she just wanted to conjure her Patronus. Was that too much to ask?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be too hard on yourself. I had a hard time learning this spell too." Seungwan approached her friend and laid a comforting arm on her shoulder. Fatigue has been wearing them down and affecting their spellcasting abilities. She tried to reassure the Slytherin as best she can. "Most witches and wizards don't even have Patronuses and that's <em>okay</em>. It's not the end of the world if you're unable to cast the charm."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know that." Sooyoung's eyes prickled with tears as feelings of inadequacy started to strain her and thoughts of doubt clouded her mind. "But how can I become an effective Auror if I can't even conjure my Patronus?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sight of her friend's anguish tugged at Seungwan's heartstrings and she pulled the younger girl into the comforts of her embrace. She hummed a simple lullaby and rubbed the tall girl's back in an effort to relieve her misery. The Slytherin choked back a sob and buried her face into the blonde's neck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You can do this." She cooed in Sooyoung's ear and traced random patterns on her skin. "I know you can."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then a brilliant thought flashed into her mind and the Ravenclaw brought it upon herself to cheer Sooyoung up. She pulled away from their embrace and grinned brightly. "Wanna see something cool?" When the Slytherin nodded in affirmation, Seungwan closed her eyes and recalled the happiest memory she had.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Five girls</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Brilliant smiles</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One from Gryffindor</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sunny skies</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Another from Hufflepuff</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Warm hugs</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two from Slytherin</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Innocent laughter</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And one from Ravenclaw</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Souls connected with each other for the first time</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She held out her wand and voiced out the incantation she had grown familiar with. "<em>Expecto Patronum.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung gasped in awe when, out the end of Seungwan's wand, burst not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling silver animal. She screwed up her eyes, trying to see what it was, and realized that it looked like a bird. A small, beautiful and elegant bird. It silently flew around them in circles, lightly nudging its head on Sooyoung's cheek before landing gracefully on the shoulders of its owner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin was greatly impressed and she forgot about the negativity she felt earlier. "So your Patronus is a bird?" She asked after a minute of admiring the spirit guardian.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Not a bird!" Seungwan was offended. She didn't spend all those years of suffering from sleepless nights and learning a ridiculously advanced spell just for her Patronus to be called a <em>bird</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A Nightingale!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung narrowed her eyes and inspected the said animal for one last time before directing her skeptical gaze on Seungwan. "Doesn't look like a Nightingale to me." Her tone dripped with mockery and her eyes brightened with mischief. She wrapped an arm around the blonde and seemed to be having a great time teasing her friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw was about to retaliate by stating a rather scathing remark when she heard someone call out their names.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seungwan! Sooyoung!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun approached them with a metaphorical cloud of darkness following her wake. Her features were grim and her gaze burned intensely. She looked like someone broke her wand and was on a rampage to wreck havoc on Earth, bringing upon destruction and chaos to all those who oppose her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once she reached them, her gaze travelled along the length of Sooyoung’s arm that was wrapped around Seungwan’s waist. It lingered for a few minutes before she schooled her features into an unreadable expression. All her thoughts concealed under a mask of indifference and her eyes devoid of any emotions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was the moment Sooyoung knew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She <em>fucked</em> up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tall Slytherin quickly realized her error and jumped meters away from Seungwan then put some good distance between them. After ensuring that she was avoiding the Ravenclaw like the plague, she turned to Joohyun and tried not to wilt under her scrutiny. "It's not what it looks like, I swear! She was just teaching me the Patronus Charm!" Sooyoung was never really the type to keep a level-head during times of crisis and right now, under the pressure of Joohyun's gaze, she finally cracked and was in a state of panic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to explain." Joohyun sounded calm and composed but her eyes told a different story. It raged like a storm and burned with the fires of hell. Sooyoung was never really a believer but now she prayed to every deity in the heavens to have her life spared just this once.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan didn't understand why her friend was suddenly acting all nervous, as if Sooyoung was caught red-handed for a crime she didn't commit, and decided to clear up any misunderstandings. "It's true Hyun. I'm helping her cast the spell." She held up her hands in a placating gesture as if she was trying to tame a wild animal. Here she was, defending herself even though she didn't do anything wrong. She honestly felt like she was being reprimanded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can see that." Joohyun glanced at the silver spirit guardian still perched on blonde's shoulder. Her face still impassive. "Nice bird."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan groaned and shook her head in disbelief. "Merlin's beard! It's a Nightingale for crying out loud!" Sooyoung faked a cough to hide her laughter. Her eyes glinting in amusement. It's nice to know that she found delight in Seungwan's despair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun remained indifferent when she addressed the both of them. "We're late for Potions class." She took off without further ado and left her friends in the dust, never even turning back to wait for them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung and Seungwan briefly stared at each other, silently agreeing to continue their training session later, before running off to follow their friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The trip to Potions class was relatively quiet. Joohyun kept to herself the whole time and Seungwan and Sooyoung didn't dare spark a conversation with her. The Ravenclaw knew that something caused the Prefect to become irate but she had no idea what it was. It felt like she was walking on eggshells around her friend and she was honestly getting tired. Hopefully, their lesson for today wouldn't require too much thinking on her part so she could have the time to relax and take it easy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan should've known better than to expect things to go her way. The universe had a vendetta against her. Surely, she'd have learned her lesson by now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Wrong</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fate just <em>loves </em>to make a fool out of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She should've known that things were going south when they were greeted by excited chatters and furious gossips from the students as they arrived at the Potions classroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She should've known when she observed how Professor Slughorn was acting more chipper than the usual. The smile never left his lips when he flitted around the room to gather the materials that will be used in the class.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She really should've known when Sooyoung voiced out. "This is going to be <em>fun</em>." As the tall girl noticed Joohyun stiffening like a rock and successfully imitating a statue by the time the professor announced.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Today, I'll be discussing <em>Amortentia</em>. The most powerful love potion in the world."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well <em>shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Finally!" A boy from Gryffindor pumped his fist to the air in excitement and the rest of the class burst out in laughter. He glanced at Joohyun and smoothly winked in her direction but the Slytherin acted like it never happened. That blatant display of flirting caused Seungwan to worry for her friend. She knew that Joohyun despised unwanted attention, especially ones from arrogant boys who think they have a shot with her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey you okay?" Seungwan moved to stand beside Joohyun and angled her body to shield her friend from the Gryffindor boy's line of sight. She gently grabbed Joohyun's arm and to her great surprise, the Prefect flinched as if she was spooked. The blonde was confused. Joohyun never shied away from her touches before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I'm fine." The Slytherin faked a cough and distanced herself away from Seungwan. She focused all her attention on their professor and didn't even bother looking at the Ravenclaw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I appreciate your enthusiasm for today's lesson Suho. The topic of love really never gets old." A small indulgent smile graced Professor Slughorn's features when he complimented the Gryffindor student. Suho looked quite smug with the praise he received. It was no secret to everyone that Slughorn took quite a liking to the young boy. Suho was a promising Quidditch captain and a popular dueller. Rumor has it that he was scouted to play as a Beater in a professional Quidditch team.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Professor Slughorn's eyes twinkled when he continued with the lecture. "As I was saying, <em>Amortentia</em> is a rather potent concoction. Rather than create true love, this potion induces in its drinker an unhealthy obsession with its provider. Those conceived under the influence of this are doomed incapable of love. It is extremely powerful, dangerous, and must be continuously administered to maintain its effect." The smile on his face disappeared and his gaze turned stern. His voice dropping into a serious tone to emphasize his point. "Thus, we must exercise extreme caution when handling this potion."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This potion sounds dreadful Professor. Why is it even here?" Sooyoung raised her hand in question and Seungwan nodded in agreement. Why would they study this concoction if it was dangerous in the first place?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Most importantly, why would Slughorn teach a bunch of hormonal teenagers, who all had the tendency to make brash decisions, to brew a complicated love potion that may or may not be used for <em>illegal </em>purposes?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So that you can study its appearance and commit it to memory. That way you can recognize and avoid Amortentia if you happen to encounter it." Standing close to a bubbling cauldron, Professor Slughorn turned down the fire until it was completely extinguished and removed the lid that sealed the brew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The love potion emitted a pink-colored steam that wafted into the air and envelopes the entire room. Everyone caught a whiff of its potent fragrance and Seungwan couldn't help but wonder why the scent seemed awfully familiar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Freshly-laundered clothes sprinkled with fabric softener</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blooming flowers under clear sunny skies</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Deliciously cooked seaweed soup</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The scent of <em>Amortentia</em> is unique because it differs for everyone. Its fragrance caters to which a person finds most attractive." Professor Slughorn scanned the room to search for volunteers and smiled in delight when his eyes landed on Joohyun. "Ah Ms. Bae, would you please come in front and share to the class what you smell from this brew."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Joohyun seemed like she was hesitating and Seungwan thought her friend was going to decline. To her surprise, the Prefect nodded in agreement and simply walked towards Professor Slughorn. Her movements were stiff, almost robotic, as she made her way towards the front.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once she was close enough to the cauldron, she swallowed the lump in her throat and studied the bubbling liquid for a while, brows furrowed as if she was debating on whether she should smell the potion or just <em>run</em> the fuck away from here. Fear was evident in her eyes but it was carefully concealed under a mask of calmness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone waited with bated breath as they watched the Slytherin lean closer and closer her eyes to inhale the scent. Several seconds passed and Joohyun jolted awake looking quite disoriented. She blinked rapidly to gather her thoughts and clenched her hands into fists to keep anchoring her into reality. A brilliant shade of red dusted her cheeks and she looked visibly shaken. Their gazes accidentally met and it took all of Joohyun's self-control to look away. It's almost as if she was burned when Seungwan's gaze left tendrils of fire on her skin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So Ms. Bae, what do you smell?" Professor Slughorn sealed the cauldron and stared expectantly at the Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun nervously bit her lip and muttered something under her breath that no one caught. Her hands wouldn't stop trembling. Seungwan had never seen her look so anxious before. The love potion must've really affected her. "I smell the pages of an old book, the musky scent of wood burning in a fireplace, the sour tang of <em>blue oranges </em>and--" She  straightened her posture and clenched her jaw like she was about to reveal something that could make or break the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Freshly <em>baked</em> pastries."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was something in the way Joohyun uttered the last line. She wasn't angry nor sad... just <em>resigned. </em>It's like she was finally accepting the fate she had long denied. The fight seeped out of her bones and now all that's left was surrender.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung sidled up next to the Ravenclaw and muttered under her breath. "Oh crickets! I wonder just <em>who</em> could she possibly be smelling." Her tone was sarcastic, almost mocking, and her eyes held judgement for Seungwan as if accusing her for a crime she didn't commit. It left the blonde very confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Bae. Fifty points to Slytherin" Professor Slughorn applauded to show appreciation for his student and resumed in discussing the subject more extensively.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Prefect returned to the empty space beside the blonde and mostly kept to herself throughout the whole duration of the class, never sparking conversation with anyone, not even Seungwan. Something was clearly bothering Joohyun since she mostly spent her time deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" The blonde tried to broach the topic and internally hoped that her Slytherin friend wouldn't find her meddlesome.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun gazed at her pointedly, eyes shimmering with something Seungwan couldn't quite understand, and it lingered for a few moments before she dejectedly shook her head and smiled bitterly. "You won’t understand." Her response was short and brief, almost too formal, and the Ravenclaw was caught off-guard at this cold treatment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was seeing another side of her friend for the first time. The curt, proper and unbelievably <em>prideful</em> side. The one ingrained since birth only if you grew in a powerful Pureblood household. The blonde wouldn’t deny it. This <em>side</em> of Joohyun made her feel insignificant. Like the Slytherin was in another plane of existence, too high up in the heavens, unreachable and definitely out of Seungwan’s league.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Prefect focused all her attention to the ongoing discussion while jotting down notes seriously and completely ignoring Seungwan as if her life depended on it. The blonde turned to ask Sooyoung. "Did I do something wrong?" She thought of all possible ways she could’ve offended Joohyun but she came up with none.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tall Slytherin glanced at her with pity evident in her eyes. "What do you think?" Her statement caused the Ravenclaw to frown.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Where did she go wrong?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tonight, I'm pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting a legendary event. An event that fosters camaraderie, friendship and inter-school magical cooperation."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was Dumbledore's first greeting once the sorting ceremony was finished. The rest of the students in the Great Hall buzzed with excitement because this could possibly be the moment the Headmaster might finally shed light about the sudden appearance of ghost ships and flying carriages within Hogwarts grounds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan tried to pay attention, she really did, but after that incident in Potion's class and Joohyun's change in attitude, she couldn't even be bothered to care. The Slytherin started acting all proper and formal around her and she didn't know the reason why. It’s like they were back to the time where they were still acquaintances.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She sighed helplessly before shifting her attention towards the Slytherin table where Joohyun sat and casually ate her food. She was engaged in a conversation with Sooyoung. The Prefect seemed fine. Gone were the traces of the formality she displayed earlier and even allowed herself to smile. Their gazes accidentally met and Seungwan held her breath when Joohyun simply acknowledged her existence with a curt nod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okay. Maybe Seungwan was reading too much into this. She should just relax and try not to overthink.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Triwizard Tournament!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore announced proudly and seemed totally pleased with himself for maintaining an aura of absolute mystery and for keeping this information under the wraps. Little did he know that the whole student body practically knew of his secret due to the circulating rumors around the school. He paused for a moment to build-up suspense and basked in the excitement that enveloped the entire crowd. "Now please help me welcome, the lovely ladies from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic with their headmistress Madame Maxime!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal sophisticated-looking women. All wearing pale blue robes made of fine silk and exuding an aura of grace. Pink little butterflies flew when they passed and the scent of expensive perfume lingered in the air. They all looked unbelievably stunning. A girl in particular, one who had strawberry-blonde hair and enchanting brown eyes, stopped before the Ravenclaw table together with her lovely friends, blew Seungwan a sweet kiss then headed to the Hufflepuff table where the Beauxbatons students gathered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Good Lord.</em> Seungwan sat reeling and dazed after that unexpected interaction. Her presence has been acknowledged by one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen and her brain was still in a state of shock. A small, almost dreamy, smile settled on her lips. She must've done something good in her past life for her to be graced with this blessing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she felt this uncomfortable sensation of being watched. Like someone was drilling holes into her head and stabbing her back. A quick scan around the hall confirmed her suspicions when she noticed Joohyun shooting daggers at her from the Slytherin table. Her features morphed into a scowl and she gripped her fork so hard that her knuckles turned white. Apparently, she witnessed that little interaction between Seungwan and the Beauxbatons girl and she didn't look quite happy about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Next, let us greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All the buzzing hushed down as everyone turned to look at the doors of the Great Hall in anticipation. The lights dimmed and floors vibrated. A loud booming roar was heard before an entourage of all-male students, wearing fur cloaks and blood red robes, made their entrance. They started twirling, tumbling, and doing other forms of <em>acrobatic</em> shit. A person conjured flames from the tip of his wand and it morphed into a ginormous dragon. The Hogwarts students gaped in awe and clapped in delight at the magnificent display of advance magic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit that's him!" One of Seungwan's housemates gushed like a maniac. "That's <em>Park Bogum</em>!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He pointed at one student in particular. The one that stood out from the others. He was quite tall, sported dark raven hair, eyes intensely narrowed and wore a grim expression. His overall serious look greatly contrasted with his innocent features. He took long confident strides and his presence demanded attention. With chin held high, he joined his Durmstrang brothers in the Slytherin table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>So that's him</em>. Seungwan thought to herself. The Greatest Chaser in the world had come to grace Hogwarts with his presence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore stood patiently in the podium and waited for the excitement to die down. When the chattering finally stopped, he started his speech. <em>"Eternal glory</em><em>!"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He paused for a dramatic effect and Seungwan smirked in amusement because <em>of course</em> the Headmaster had a flair for theatrics. "That's what awaits the champion of the Triwizard tournament but let me remind you that this is not for the faint of heart for each competitor must face three tasks." Dumbledore glanced at everyone in the hall. His voice turned dark and foreboding. "Three extremely dangerous tasks. For that, only one is crowned as champion. To prevent premature deaths and ensure that no life is wasted, no student below the age of 17 is allowed to enter the tournament."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hall broke into chaos as most of the students, especially those who failed to meet the age requirement, voiced out their complaints. The people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were shocked at the ruckus the scholars from Hogwarts were making and Seungwan could only shake her head in disappointment. The students were certainly doing wonders in upholding the school's reputation. Dumbledore cast a <em>Sonorous</em> spell and yelled "Silence!" which did its desired effect because it rendered the Great Hall to become completely quiet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He stepped off the podium and with a flourish of his wand, transfigured said podium into a golden tower adorned with shimmering jewels. The other students gasped in awe. Dumbledore doing magic was such a rare sight and it still rendered everyone speechless.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A silent incantation passed his lips and the golden tower melted until it revealed a rather rusty-looking bronze goblet. Blue fire burned at the tip of its rim and a cloud of silvery mist circled around it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Goblet of Fire."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Headmaster turned serious again and everyone was enraptured with his commanding presence. "Anyone who wishes to enter must only write their name on a piece of parchment and drop it to the cup before Friday midnight."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan swallowed the lump in her throat when Dumbledore finished his announcement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, that was an interesting dinner.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Geez! Had a hard time writing this xD<br/>Guess who Joohyun smelled in the love potion?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Interlude: Act I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Focus.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's just a game.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan was soaring around the pitch, mind alert and body tense as she kept her eyes peeled for sudden attacks and unwanted accidents. Her teammates zipped past her, all shouting commands to perfectly execute their tactics and spewing creative profanities whenever they lost a chance to score a goal. She managed to tune out those distracting noises and focused on searching the skies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw Quidditch squad were currently having their training on the field and the captain decided that they would forego their usual exercises in favor of conducting a practice match. The squad was divided into two opposing teams and everyone seemed pretty receptive with the idea. Little did they know that things were about to get ugly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was all fun and games at first until their captain announced that the winners of the said match had the special permission to <em>hoard</em> the books in the common room for a month. That got everyone clamoring for each other's throats and acting like rabid dogs. Under normal circumstances, Seungwan would've found this funny, considering her housemates were being nerdy and getting all worked up because of <em>books</em>, but then she realized that the <em>Gilderoy Lockhart</em> autobiographies and journals she so religiously adored would have to be forfeited too. The <em>fangirl</em> side of her could never allow this atrocity to happen so Seungwan vowed to herself that she would win this match either by hook or crook.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>It would be fun,</em> they said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, twenty minutes into the said <em>game</em> and Seungwan had to fend off ten attacks from Bludgers swung her way and eight counts of people knocking her off her broom. So far, she had successfully avoided all attempts to her life and learned very quickly that she was quite adept at not falling to her death and getting killed in the process. Honestly, she deserved a Chocolate Frog card for that skill alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw Seeker caught a glimpse of a golden blur from her peripheral vision and switched her broom to another direction. Ascending above the crowded pitch and following the elusive sound of clanking metallic wings, the blonde finally caught sight of the Golden Snitch. It was hovering inches before her. Now, if she could only keep her momentum and reach out her hand--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Seungwan watch out!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Golden Snitch flew away and Seungwan quickly lost sight of it. Upon seeing the Bludger rampaging towards her, she quickly dove to the ground in time to avoid collision. It harmlessly whizzed past her and roughly hit one of the wooden stands, sending splinters in different directions. <em>Whew</em>! That was close. If Seungwan failed to evade that impact then she would surely end up in the Hospital wing with a concussion and a few broken bones. A potion called <em>Skelegro</em> will be administered for her to mend her bones and she would rather die than drink it. That concoction tasted like cow piss and she absolutely loathed it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde adjusted her course and shouted a quick thanks to her teammate for preventing an inevitable visit to Madam Pomfrey.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No problem!” Lay Zhang, their trusted Keeper, waved off her thanks with a shrug. He was about to relax his guard but noticed a member of the opposing team had somehow managed to slip past their defenses. He clenched his jaw in preparation for the incoming attack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The chaser aimed the Quaffle towards one of the hoops and tilted his broom at an angle to get some leverage. Once he ensured that the Keeper was tailing him, he feinted at the last minute and passed the Quaffle to his teammate. The ball landed in the grasp of a female chaser, who zipped past the obstacles with breakneck speed, and took a shot on the hoop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Lay was good with his job and saw through the ruse just in time. He switched directions and caught the ball with his bare hands. Thus, successfully preventing the other team from scoring. A smile settled on his lips when he passed the ball to one of his teammates then acknowledged the opposing female chaser who tried to trick him but failed. “Better luck next time Seohyun.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seohyun, their resident chaser and captain of the Ravenclaw’s Quidditch team, frowned and tapped her chin in contemplation. She casted her critical gaze on the Keeper and nodded in approval. “Brilliant save Lay. Your quick-reaction was spot on. However, I can’t say the same for your reflexes though.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Lay looked quite confused. What the heck was happening? He glanced around the pitch and realized that the enemy team had successfully stolen the Quaffle and was now preparing for another attack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seohyun blew a shrill whistle and rotated her hand in circles as a signal to call for reinforcements. Just then, the Beaters batted away all the Bludgers to clear a path for the Chasers as they headed to support the captain. With the Quaffle tucked safely in her arm, Seohyun took the lead and her fellow Chasers flanked her on both sides to protect her from attacks. After aligning themselves in a Hawkshead attacking formation, they continued their advance and maintained their tight defenses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You guys are taking this game way too seriously!" Lay began to panic when he witnessed the enemy lay waste to his teammates and completely decimated them without mercy. He was now the only one left guarding the hoops. The one who was completely defenses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Blood will be spilt today." Seohyun quipped back and shouted a battle cry to the heavens. "For the books!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"For the books!" Her teammates howled into the air. They were reinvigorated by their captain's motivation and sheer determination to win. Who knew Seohyun could be this merciless?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was in this moment Lay realized that he was in for a heavy smackdown. There's no chance of escaping this bloodshed and he will die a painful death.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All for the sake of those stupid <em>books</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sigh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ravenclaws and their <em>obsession</em> for literature.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seungwan!" The Keeper called out desperately to his teammate who was still scouring the field for her target. His eyes glancing back and forth between the advancing enemy and the searching Seeker. Anxiety lodging into his chest and his heart pounding erratically. "Now would definitely be a good time to catch the Snitch!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"On it!" Seungwan gritted her teeth upon noticing Lay's drastic situation and narrowed her focus on the flash of golden wings that zoomed above her. She shot upwards and zipped to the skies in pursuit. Tightening her grip on the handle, she crouched low and adjusted her stance to gain momentum. The winds harshly blew on her face as she flew around the pitch like a speeding blur.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bitch hurry!" One of her teammates somehow recovered and batted away the Bludger aimed at Seungwan when she flew past. Under normal circumstances, the blonde would've been scandalized at the choice of profanity but she was too relieved to complain after witnessing her squad gradually getting back into the game. It seems like they still had a fighting chance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Soon enough, Seungwan was head-to-head with the Golden Snitch. Her goal was within reach, only a few inches away, and she only had to seize it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seohyun noticed a problem that was starting to arise when she saw that Seungwan was only seconds away from gaining victory. She had been so fixated to subdue Lay and incapacitate the said Keeper that she forgot who the real threat was. "Stop her! She's found the Snitch!" She ordered her Beaters to attack the blonde and cursed when the formation was broken. No matter, she will still continue executing the plan even if there were some problems along the way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Seungwan hurry!" Lay was literally screeching in panic now. The opponents were getting close and he had no way of stopping them. "Think about your precious Gilderoy Lockhart books that will be sacrificed if we lose this match!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All your shouting and panicking is <em>really</em> not helping me right now!" Seungwan clenched her jaw when the Beaters closed in on her and blocked her chances of escape. She crouched low and reached out desperately to grasp the Snitch. Keeping a firm grip on the handle, she braced herself against the impacts that the opposing team made in an attempt to knock her off her broom. The blonde needed to escape this trap fast or else she'd be a sitting duck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quickly devising a plot, Seungwan studied the metal beams of the goal posts and thought that it would be a brilliant idea to ram the opposing Beaters towards them. She could keep them on her tail, lead them on a merry goose chase, and when the right time comes, she'll dive to the broom just in time to avoid colliding against the bar while her enemies crashed to their doom. It was a brilliant, albeit dangerous, plan and if she manages to execute it perfectly, then she'll be taking names and kicking asses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come on! You can do it Seungwan!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan lowered her speed, just enough to maintain the lead and let the Beaters follow her tail. The enemy was quick to engage her, both eager to bring her down and crush her chances of victory. Little did they know, a cunning stategy was at play and they were about to get the biggest surprise of their lives.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lay was so focused on the Seeker and the advancing enemy that he failed to realize that a different tactic was at play. It was another one of Seohyun's tricks she had in her sleeve. Due to all the commotion, he failed to notice that one of the Beaters passed the wooden club to his Chaser teammate. The said Chaser used this advantage to swing a Bludger and direct it towards the clueless Keeper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Watch out!" One of Lay's teammates shouted a warning at the sight of the Bludger flying towards him at breakneck speed but it was already too late because he slammed against the ball and lost his grip on the broom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Keeper casted a spell in a nick of time to slow the speed of his descent but even that wasn't enough to break his fall because he still roughly hit the ground with a loud thud. He groaned in agony upon that heavy impact and took a few moments to catch his breath. Good Lord! The opposing team were dead set on creating carnage and wreaking havoc on the field. Seohyun wasn't kidding. She really was out for blood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm okay!" Lay shouted a quick reassurance to his team once he recovered and carefully sat up to check his injuries. Fortunately, he survived that nasty fall with just a few scrapes and bruises but his broom took the brunt of the impact as it laid on the ground splintered into pieces and broken beyond recognition. Okay. This was <em>not</em> how he imagined this day to happen. Falling off 30 feet to the ground and almost getting squashed like a bug was not something he <em>appreciated</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Some <em>game</em> this was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With no more obstacles and pesky Keepers blocking her path, Seohyun took advantage of the opportunity to shoot the Quaffle through one of the hoops and score an easy goal. "Solid work guys! We lead by 180 to 130." Flushed from success, she gave her fellow Chasers a congratulatory high-five. However, her celebration was short lived when her team were suddenly screeching in panic and acting all chaotic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Snitch has been caught!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That statement alone caused dread to course through Seohyun's veins as realization dawned upon her that victory wasn't theirs for the taking after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once Seungwan felt the cold metal brushing against her fingers, she locked her grasp around the Golden Snitch and adjusted the trajectory of her broom to abruptly dive on the ground. She narrowly avoided colliding against the beam of the goal post at the last minute and prevented a trip to the Hospital wing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Son Seungwan has caught the Golden Snitch! Victory!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yes! They won!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Those Gilderoy Lockhart books were hers for the keeping!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the enemy pursuers weren't so lucky. They headed directly into the trap and roughly crashed on the iron bars. Lay quickly came to the rescue and took out his wand. "<em>Arresto</em> <em>Momentum</em>!" He casted the Slowing charm on impulse and cushioned their rough impact. The enemy Beaters fell to the ground unscathed. If it weren't for Lay, they'd surely suffer far worse injuries. He had every opportunity to take revenge for what they did earlier but he was never that <em>petty</em> to begin with and at the end of the day, they were still his Ravenclaw teammates.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The exuberant screams and frenzied cheers erupted from the stands as spectators, who came to watch the friendly, celebrated the unprecedented win. After landing safely on the ground, Seungwan was blown away by the sheer amount of support she received from the Quidditch fans. Her teammates clambered towards her and hoisted her up in the air while they excitedly chanted her name like cult followers singing praises to their master. Of course, Lay never passed the opportunity to complement the girl. He was just nice like that. Best Seeker in our generation everyone!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Positively embarrassed from all the attention she was receiving, Seungwan politely requested her friends to put her down on the ground. Seohyun jogged towards her and beamed ever so brightly. She looked quite happy for someone who was hell-bent on winning but just lost. "Great form out there Seungwan. Keep it up!” The Ravenclaw captain congratulated her for a job well done and her eyes shimmered with pride.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan was rendered breathless, still reeling from all the adrenaline and excitement, and graciously accepted the compliments. She thanked everyone for the support but her attention was quickly diverted when she spotted Madam Hooch making her way towards the pitch, right where the Ravenclaw team was celebrating. She quickly hushed down the riotous talking and warned the squad. "Professor Hooch is coming."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone, get into positions!" Seohyun hissed under her breath and this prompted the Ravenclaw team to jump into their formations. The Captain led the line and she was followed by the Chasers, the Beaters, the Keeper then the Seeker at the end. Seungwan smoothed the creases on her robes and patted down her unruly hair to make herself presentable. They stood alert and maintained an erect posture, like soldiers coming into attention. The Professor kept approaching them and Lay whispered something. "Keep it cool now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Madam Hooch finally arrived and stopped before the squad. Her stern gaze scanning each of their faces and announced. "Greetings Ravenclaw team." There was a hint of smile on the corners of her lips as she showed approval for the organized formation and the player's apparent display of discipline.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Greetings professor. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Seohyun, ever the responsible captain, stepped up and asked the very question that had been plaguing everyone's minds. It was quite rare for a professor to personally spectate Quidditch friendly matches. Did they do something wrong? Was the Ravenclaw squad in trouble?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I have an announcement to make. In light of recent events, the Headmaster saw fit to cancel Quidditch matches." There was a moment of silence as the squad tried to comprehend the news. "As such, no further practices are allowed on the field."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The professor waited a full minute for the complaints to come and when it did, it was accompanied with wails of defiance and waves of violent reactions. Everyone clamored to be heard and cried at the injustice of it all. It came to the point that the squad became uncontrollable but one stern glare from Madam Hooch was enough to keep them in line.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But what about the Quidditch Championship cup? The Headmaster can't possibly--" Seohyun voiced out her disagreement at the sudden changes in the system and the entire Ravenclaw squad showed their support as they stood by her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Headmaster Dumbledore wants us to focus our attention to the Triwizard Tournament. Quidditch will only serve as a distraction and derail us from achieving this goal." Madame Hooch said with finality. Her tone of voice booked no further argument as she narrowed her eyes to observe the somber expressions from the team. "Please understand. We're only doing what's best for the school."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Professor.” Seohyun spoke through gritted teeth. Judging by the flaring of her nostrils and the clenching of her fists, it was clear that she was pissed but she did a good job of controlling her anger. The Ravenclaw captain knew better than to argue against the professor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your cooperation.” Madam Hooch glanced at the squad sympathetically before leaving the pitch and heading towards the castle. The entire team watched her retreating figure and their hopes for a successful season slowly dwindled away into nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, everyone remained silent. Their minds were still reeling from that shocking news. Even Seungwan was rendered speechless. How can the Championship cup be cancelled when they were just a few matches away from winning it? After all those rigorous training they had to do. This is an outrage! A blatant scandal!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seohyun turned to her teammates and addressed them in a grim manner. “You heard the professor. Quidditch practices are banned from now on.” Announcing that statement alone left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was still a fact that she found hard to accept. "Let's just follow their wishes. Besides, once this tournament is all over, everything can go back to what it once was."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But the Quidditch cup!” Lay cried and some members of the team murmured their assent.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There's nothing we can do about it now.” The captain sighed heavily, never feeling quite so defeated in her entire life, and massaged the growing ache in her temples. This was <em>not</em> how she imagined for the day to end. First, they lost the game. Now, Quidditch was cancelled. What's next? “Alright guys, hit the showers. You're all dismissed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw headed to changing room looking quite glum and exhausted. The atmosphere turned bleak since it was a bad day for all of them. Nothing, not even the prize of books after rightfully winning the match, could lift their spirits. No one dared to spark a conversation. Everyone just unanimously decided to wallow in their misery.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan opted to stay on the pitch, staring at the Golden snitch within her grasp while a frown settled on her features. She didn't feel like a winner at all. That little victory earlier seemed like nothing. Powerlessness gripped her to the core. What was she supposed to do now that Quidditch was banned?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Great game out there.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Holy crap!</em> The blonde jumped in surprise when someone snuck up on her without her realizing it. She turned around and was greeted by the familiar sight of a girl who sported a strawberry-blonde hair and lovely eyes with the warmest shade of brown hue. A radiant smile graced her lips and brought forth the wonders of her features.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b><em>Seungwan.exe</em></b> has stopped functioning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Judging from the light blue silken uniform that she wore; she was a student from Beauxbatons and boy was she beautiful. She had one of those faces that could be immortalized in paintings and she was also freakishly tall. Seungwan felt the muscles of her neck becoming strained from craning up too much. Honestly, she felt like a Troll, like one of those DreamWorks movies she used to watch as a kid, in comparison to this giant of a human being.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then it dawned upon Seungwan that this Beauxbatons student was the girl who caught her attention during the <em>welcoming night</em>. The very same girl who blew her a kiss and stole her breath away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Wow</em>. Talk about coincidence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I can't help but appreciate your performance. That was some wicked display of flying skills out there!" Not only did she exude an aura of delicate grace but she also possessed a honeyed voice. A trait so rare and so very desirable that Seungwan found herself so helplessly enamored. "You're a great Seeker! I'm already a fan."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"T-Thanks. You too." Seungwan's voice unexpectedly cracked and she internally groaned. Of course, fate had such an impeccable timing and chose this very moment to embarrass her. She fidgeted with the hem of her robes and took special interest on the laces of her shoes. It was hard to articulate her thoughts especially when her mouth felt like lead and her body just wouldn't cooperate. She just wanted to escape this situation and bury herself six feet under the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You see, Seungwan had a weakness. A <em>Kryptonite</em> that plagued her ever since she could remember.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had difficulty talking to girls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Especially <em>beautiful</em> ones.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For a long time, Seungwan suffered this condition without reprieve and she couldn't recall a time where she remained calm near the presence of pretty women. It became worse when she attended Hogwarts. The school was teeming aesthetically gorgeous people and brought constant stress on her part. When she first met Sooyoung, it took quite a while for her to become comfortable around the Slytherin girl. Adjusting to Yerim was manageable <em>partly</em> because she was a muggle-born and they could easily relate to each other, and <em>mostly</em> because she was an asshole who kept on teasing Seungwan for being a nerd. Fortunately, she experienced no difficulty around Seulgi since the Hufflepuff was easy to get along with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was a whole different story.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Seungwan first met Joohyun, she had never seen anyone so unbelievably <em>breathtaking. </em>It's like a goddess descended to the earth and grace the poor beings with her divine presence. The blonde had difficulty forming a sentence, much less holding a decent conversation with the Slytherin. It took a year and a lot of support from Seulgi for her to totally get comfortable around the presence of the said girl. Anyway, Joohyun became her best friend now and the rest was history.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beauxbatons girl giggled <em>oh so</em> sweetly and Seungwan was positively sure that she never heard something so beautiful in her entire life. After tucking away some stray blonde locks, she extended an elegant hand and introduced herself to the Ravenclaw. "I'm Roseanne Park by the way but you can call me Rosé."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh <em>wow</em>. Such a beautiful name to complement a beautiful face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, Seungwan could understand why she was born lame. Why the universe always conspired against her and made her such a loser. It's because <em>God</em> took his time creating this perfect human being and couldn't be bothered to waste his powers on insignificant insects like her. The <em>Almighty</em> <em>One</em> took a special time off on the 7th day just to create Rosé.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"S-Seungwan." The Ravenclaw swallowed the lump in her throat and shook Rosé's outstretched hand in greeting. "I'm Son Seungwan." She could only hope that her palm wasn't sweating profusely. Oh god! Why was this such a nerve-racking experience? The urge to bolt away and disappear from the face of the Earth was difficult to ignore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosé smiled brightly and showcased a set of pearly white teeth as her eyes shimmered in delight. The sun's radiance casted a beam of light upon her features and made her exude an ethereal glow. Seungwan could die peacefully now. "Isn't that a boy's name?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>What the hell?</em> The Ravenclaw died a little inside. That was <em>it</em>. That was the deal breaker. Whatever infatuation she felt for the Beauxbatons girl was gone in an instant. The Ravenclaws wasn't blinded by her beauty anymore. Merlin's beard! Even Joohyun wasn't that insensitive when they first met. The Slytherin was gracious enough not to comment about her name. Seungwan knew that the smile on her lips was a little strained and she was certain that she looked constipated. "I get that a lot."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Okay. Why was she comparing Rosé to Joohyun now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosé somehow noticed the change in the Ravenclaw's attitude and realized her error. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you." She hurried to apologize but the damage had been dealt. Seungwan already had her hopes and her heart shattered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence and the Ravenclaw fought hard to stop herself from fidgeting. It was so quiet that a pin drop could be heard. Her awkwardness manifested at times like these. If she only possessed Yerim's social butterfly tendencies then the world would be a better place and she wouldn't feel this self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey nerd!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw never thought she'd be glad to see the annoying sight of Sooyoung as she walked down the field and wreaked havoc in her wake. A frown marred her features and she looked ready to murder someone.  Unfortunately, that <em>someone</em> referred to Seungwan because as soon as the Slytherin girl stopped to approach them, she trapped the blonde in a fierce headlock and proceeded to give her a <em>noogie</em>. "Bitch! Did you forget that we still have training? I kept waiting for you to come yet here you are, fraternizing with the enemy." She completely ignored the <em>third party</em> that was a witness to her questionable acts of brutality.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry okay?! I got a little busy!" Seungwan gasped for air and tried to escape but damn! Sooyoung had such a firm grip.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait until Joohyun hears about this!" Sooyoung growled in displeasure and proceeded to tighten her hold. It was all done with good intentions of course. She never meant to literally harm her friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Although, their savage ways of showing affection was misinterpreted by Rosé and she was forced to intervene their little roughhousing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let her go!" The Beauxbatons girl certainly looked concerned at the violence being enacted right in front of her. Are the Hogwarts students always this barbaric? Dear God! What do the professors teach them in school? Narrowing her eyes at the emerald green necktie and robes, Rosé confirmed her suspicions. The stranger definitely was a Slytherin. It's no wonder that she's evil.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Look <em>Blondie</em>!" Sooyoung blew off the stray black locks that obscured her vision and stopped her assault on Seungwan to regard the other girl. "This is really none of your business princess." Her tone sounded poisonous and never before had she looked so condescending. "Why don't you take your wee little coat and go dance in the meadows with the creatures of the forest hmm? You got that <em>Cinderella</em>?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosé didn't fail to notice the insult thrown her way. If this blasted Slytherin thought that she didn't know who <em>Cinderella</em> was, then she was gravely mistaken. She will show this arrogant person the <em>Muggle</em> way of facing confrontations.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Squaring her shoulders and clenching her jaw, she took a step forward and regarded the ebony-haired girl with a stern glare. "Let her go or else..." Gone was the sweet and lovely personality she displayed earlier. Now, she exuded the aura of a person who should <em>not</em> be messed with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung's eyes flashed dangerously at the sudden challenge.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Uh oh. This was bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The growing animosity between the two giants was getting palpable and Seungwan had to do something before the situation gets worse. "Uh girls? There's really no need for violence here. We're all friends--" But she was silenced when the Slytherin raised a hand. A gesture for the Ravenclaw to stop talking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah?" Sooyoung had a wicked smirk plastered on her face when she casually strutted towards Rosé and invaded her personal space by getting too close for comfort. Much to Sooyoung's surprise, the Beauxbatons girl remained steadfast and held her ground. Rosé looked not at all threatened by the Slytherin's advances. No one stood up to her like this before. It was actually a breath of fresh air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are you gonna do about it?" The Slytherin sneered as she regarded Rosé with contempt, almost like a predator prowling its prey. She will not be defeated by this upstart princess. Her authority as the true <em>alpha</em> of Hogwarts will be established and she will put this pesky lass rightfully in her place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll cast a spell on you." Rosé jutted out her chin and defiantly met Sooyoung's gaze. Seungwan watched with growing alarm as the two giants were engaged in an intense stare down. Both were simmering with heat and neither one of them willing to back off and concede defeat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What's this weird <em>tension</em> lingering between them?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How <em>cute</em>." Mockery oozed in every bit of her tone. Sooyoung made a show of checking Rosé out. You know, for safety purposes just in case <em>Blondie</em> had tricks up her sleeve. After her physical assessment, the Slytherin seemed somewhat impressed with her observations. For being such an annoying princess, Rosé was actually quite pleasing to the eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If you weren't so meddlesome, I'd definitely <em>ravish</em> you. Too bad I don't <em>fuck</em> around with bitches." Sooyoung's choice of profanities both shook the girls to the core but for entirely different reasons. For Seungwan, she couldn't quite believe that her friend had such a crass mouth and colorful vocabulary. For Rosé, she was incensed about the Slytherin's sexual innuendos. How dare this blasted <em>heathen</em> compare her to a <em>bitch</em>?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go Seungwan." Sooyoung backed off and gestured at her friend to follow when she proceeded to leave. She grew tired of today's shenanigans and decided that Rosé was a complete waste of her time. Clearly thinking that she was the winner of this little confrontation, she had her back vulnerably exposed as she turned to walk away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's it! Rosé had enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Beauxbatons girl rolled up her sleeves and approached the unassuming Slytherin. "Hey!" Rosé tapped her shoulder and when Sooyoung turned around, she got the biggest shock in her life when she was suddenly lifted off her feet and experienced the brief sensation of flying before she landed on the cold hard ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw gasped in horror when she witnessed Rosé literally <em>judo flip</em> Sooyoung to the ground. She watched in morbid fascination sprinkled with light concern as her friend got overpowered by a girl twice smaller than her own size. This was such an interesting development and Seungwan knew that she should intervene but <em>what the hell</em>? It's not every day she gets to see her friend being savagely manhandled.  The Slytherin usually does the bullying and not the other way around, so the blonde Ravenclaw can't help but be fascinated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosé straddled Sooyoung by the waist and roughly pulled her by the collar. "Not so tough now are you?" She purred into her ear and smirked in satisfaction when she noticed the dazed look in the Slytherin's eyes. She raised her fist and delivered a solid punch that knocked the wind out of Sooyoung. <em>Ha</em>! Who was the <em>main</em> bitch now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oh shit! Things are getting violent. Should Seungwan get the authorities?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Somebody call 911!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shawty really <em>dying</em> on the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're good." Sooyoung blinked away the white spots that obscured her vision and regarded the girl with a grudging admiration. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself." She spat out some blood and smiled through her blood-stained teeth. This simple act caused quite a strain on the muscles of her lips. "I'm Sooyoung."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Rosé." Came the Beauxbatons' casual reply and they stared at each other for one full minute, briefly gauging one's reaction and predicting what the other would do next. Seungwan suddenly felt self-conscious. Why did it seem like she was intruding an <em>intimate</em> moment?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosé raised her hand and prepared to land another hit. Sooyoung made no move to avoid the attack this time and closed her eyes just to bravely deal with it. The Slytherin braced herself for the agony to come. Deep down, she hoped that she'd survive this whole ordeal with her dignity intact and her face relatively unscathed but who was she kidding? This Beauxbatons princess was a <em>wild fire</em>! A freak of nature that blazed everything in her wake and left the Slytherin troublemaker completely out of her element.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And after long years of waiting, Sooyoung finally found her match.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the pain didn't come, she opened her eyes to see <em>Blondie</em> not aiming to punch her anymore. Instead, she sported on a lovely smile and giggled sweetly. A sound so captivating that it effortlessly rendered Sooyoung speechless. "I won't do it. Can't ruin that beautiful face now, can we?" Rosé basked in the sun's radiant light and emanated a warm glow and <em>Holy crap Sooyoung!</em> She was breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rosé got off the fallen girl. She carefully dusted her robes and smoothed out its wrinkles. She adjusted her light blue beret hat before bowing courteously to the Hogwarts girls, acting as if she didn't perform an amazing <em>judo flip</em> earlier. "I've got other business to attend to. If you'll excuse me." With that, she walked away from the pitch and headed to the castle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan's jaw slacked and she was rendered absolutely dumbfounded because <em>what the heck just happened</em>? Meanwhile, Sooyoung just stared at Rosé's retreating form. A subtle smile graced her lips when she said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I like her."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"There are no broken bones. Just a couple of <em>bruises</em> here and there."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Madame Pomfrey finished her routine physical assessment on Sooyoung and handed her a vial filled with green-colored liquid. "Drink this <em>Wiggenweld Potion.</em> Though your injuries are nothing serious, I recommend that you to rest here for at least two days to ensure your complete healing."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fine by me." Sooyoung, clearly delighted at the notion that she'll miss her classes in order to recuperate, hid her triumphant smile by feigning a cough and acting all sickly. She made a show of gingerly sipping the potion and discreetly winked at Seungwan who, no doubt, saw through her ruse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The blonde Ravenclaw shook her head in disbelief at the Slytherin's audacity to deceive the Matron of Hogwarts. She was only trying to help yet here she was, being tricked into caring for a girl who was clearly faking the intensity of her pain. The nerve of Sooyoung! Does she have no decency? "Thank you for the help Madame Pomfrey."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised you brought another person Seungwan. It's usually you who gets sent here."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The usually stern matron, who was strict with the patients under her care and even stricter to their visitors, was quite lenient to Seungwan. It really shouldn't come as a surprise. Whenever she was not busy with schoolwork nor Quidditch, the Ravenclaw usually volunteers her time healing the ailing students of Hogwarts and running errands for Madame Pomfrey as an apprentice. Aside from the Common room and the Library, she treats the Hospital<em> Wing</em> like another home. "Considering the amount of injuries you get from playing Quidditch, you're the only person who frequently visits this place." Also, she's doing this to gain experience. If Seungwan wants to become a successful <em>Mediwitch</em> then she'd have to be well-versed in the art of <em>healing magic</em>. That could only be achieved by practicing on curing people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Trust me madame, it surprised me too. Sooyoung getting hit by a <em>rogue</em> Bludger was something I'll never forget." The lie escaped came out easily and her mouth tasted bitter. In order to explain how Sooyoung got bruises on her cheek, they had to concoct a clever story in the last minute. They couldn't tell Madame Pomfrey that real reason why the Slytherin was injured was because she <em>provoked</em> a Beauxbatons student into <em>punching</em> her in the face. That testament alone was enough to get them sent to detention. Besides, it could get Rosé into trouble so no, they decided to leave the girl out of this mess.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You have such wonderful friends Seungwan." The matron commented in passing as she drew away the curtains for the sunlight to enter. She smoothed out the wrinkles on the bed linens before tucking Sooyoung comfortably. "I still have other patients to attend. Would you mind keeping your friend company?" She retrieved another vial of the <em>Wiggenweld Potion</em> from her pocket and handed them to her apprentice. "Here. Make her drink this every four hours to minimize the swelling."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Not at all." Seungwan accepted the concoction and dutifully took charge in caring for her friend. Once Madame Pomfrey felt satisfied with everything, she left to tend another ailing student. The Ravenclaw waited until the matron was out of earshot before she proceeded to nag her friend. "Merlin's beard! We <em>literally</em> just lied to her! <em>Her</em>, as in, the <em>freaking</em> matron of Hogwarts!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know right? I'm gonna add that one to my list of achievements." Sooyoung sighed comfortably in her bed and closed her eyes. The sheets felt so soft and the pillows are quite fluffy. Not only that, they even smelled like heavenly Jasmin and pure sweetness. They are better than the ones found in the Slytherin Common room. "This is nice. I could stay here forever."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't make it a habit!" Seungwan started pacing back and forth, anxiously chewing her lip and fingers wrung into tight knots, as her mind thought of all the possible consequences if they ever got caught. All of them didn't end well. "Oh my God! We're getting sent to detention or worse, we'll be expelled!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Will you calm the <em>fuck</em> down? We're <em>not</em> going to detention <em>nor</em> get expelled." The Slytherin felt the ache forming in her head when she watched her friend lose her shit. Sure, Seungwan was a <em>goody-two-shoes </em>and she never really had any experience being seriously reprimanded by authorities before but worrying about it doesn't really help. It just messes up the mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If Sooyoung will be sent to detention, okay fine! She'll take it wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If she gets expelled, well <em>shit</em>! It looks like she’ll just have to find another wizarding school.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The point is, panicking on the things you have no control over is not healthy at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just let it be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What makes you so sure?" The blonde stopped pacing and looked skeptical. After that little late-night escapade in search of the Room of Requirement, she learned not to completely trust Sooyoung. Doing so only led her astray and she'd be a fool to do it again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"First of all, we have two <em>Prefect</em> friends. I could convince Seulgi to let us off the hook but then there's <em>Joohyun. </em>She will be difficult but that's where <em>you</em> come in." The Slytherin tapped her chin and stared into the distance deep in thought. Her brain running at full speed to concoct a plan that will both save their asses from trouble. <em>"Hey now, we'll be okay."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If you just controlled your temper and not literally challenged Rosé to a fight, we wouldn't be in this situation." The Ravenclaw didn't fail to let her disappointment show. She shook her head and glanced at the Slytherin in pity. The once spotless reputation of Hogwarts was now tarnished after this great fiasco and any hopes of recovering it was gone. It looks like fostering inter-school magical cooperation won't be possible anymore. Sigh. The Headmaster wished it so badly too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Excuse me</em>?" Sooyoung was affronted at her friend's accusation. So, she's blaming the victim now? <em>Nice</em>. Such a great friend indeed. "You were the one who didn't stop her from attacking me! What kind of friend watches their friend get beat up? That's sickening!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It shocked me okay?! No one ever stood up to you before and I was fascinated!" The blonde tried to defend herself but it was useless. Sooyoung never really considers any argument to be valid unless it supports her own claims. It's like talking to a brick wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now, you owe me for abandoning me earlier and betraying my trust." Sooyoung stated casually as she proceeded to check some dirt on her fingernails, like she didn't just enslave Seungwan to do her own bidding. She had a plan and she needed the Ravenclaw for it to work so she had no choice to engage in this subtle act of <em>power tripping</em> or else the opportunity will be lost. She wouldn't be a true Slytherin if she didn't put her cunning to good use.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't!" Seungwan argued defiantly. She will not be bullied over to becoming indebted to Sooyoung when she knew that she was just partially at fault. <em>No</em>. She will not succumb to peer pressure! <em>Be strong Seungwan</em>!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But even the most <em>lionhearted</em> person would surely cower under Sooyoung's threatening gaze. "Yes, you do." <em>Damn</em>! She really knew how to intimidate people.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>War</em> flashbacks came into her mind and Seungwan suddenly feared for her life. The Slytherin was out to skin her alive for defying her demands. Her death will not be swift in the hands of Sooyoung and she will definitely make it slow and torturous. Seungwan didn't know if she could handle that painful experience. <em>Sigh</em>. There's really no escaping this situation, is there? In the end, her resolve waned and she reluctantly agreed. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Avenge me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Cheshire smile Sooyoung sported was quite concerning. It looked like she was up to no good. The alarm bells kept ringing in Seungwan's head. "I want you to <em>join</em> the Triwizard Tournament and <em>avenge</em> me. Show the upstart Beauxbatons princess that Hogwarts students shouldn't be trifled with." The Slytherin finally revealed her schemes. Her eyes burned with intense determination and her body shook with excitement. Uh oh. Sooyoung was getting fired up now. This was bad. Like, <em>really</em> bad. She only acted like this when she <em>absolutely</em> wanted to trash someone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Poor Rosé.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you do it yourself?" Seungwan didn't want to become entangled with this mess. Besides, the idea of joining the Triwizard Tournament was daunting. Knowing that the contest will involve three dangerous tasks, she didn't know if she's strong enough to handle it, let alone survive the challenges unscathed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My dearest Seungwan. As you can see, I'm <em>unfit</em> to join." Sooyoung pointed to the bruises on her face, which didn't look quite serious by the way, and eventually faked her pain by inducing a coughing fit. Her eyes shimmered with tears and she whimpered pathetically for added effect. The blonde could only roll her eyes at the theatrics. "Between the two of us, you're the only one capable of facing those challenges without breaking a sweat."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know Sooyoung. This is too much of a sacrifice." An anxious frown marred her features as her tone was laced with hesitation. Sooyoung was asking too much and she didn't know if she was willing to give it. What if she fails? What if she finds out that she wasn't capable of handling it after all? Everything was at stake here and she had a lot to lose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Eternal glory awaits the Champion of the Triwizard Tournament. If you win, you'll bring honor to the house of Ravenclaw." The injured girl countered smoothly. She looked quite confident to place all her faith in Seungwan and the blonde didn't know what to do with that <em>trust</em>. "I think it is worth it, no matter what the sacrifice entails."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence passed as the Ravenclaw contemplated about her choices. Sooyoung had a point. Big risks will have to be taken in order to receive bigger rewards and it would be a great honor to bring prestige to her house. Right. Seungwan doesn't have to be afraid. Nothing good ever comes to those who cower in fear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything will be worth it in the end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, when the moon and stars shined brightly in the dark sky and the castle was devoid of any activity as people peacefully slumbered in their beds, a cloaked <em>figure</em> clad in <em>gold and scarlet</em> robes snuck into the Hospital Wing and searched for that one injured <em>Slytherin</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She moved with featherlight steps, careful not to stir the other inhabitants of the room, and approached the unsuspecting target. Sooyoung was resting innocently in the bed. She looked like she was having a nice dream. That's too bad because she was about to be pulled back to reality.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Holy sh--" Sooyoung woke in surprise when she felt a hand clamp down her mouth to muffle out the sounds. She struggled for a moment, the <em>Cruciatus</em> curse on the tip of her tongue and ready to be casted, when she realized that the cloaked <em>figure</em> was actually her friend. The Slytherin shoved away the disgusting hand and glared at the intruder. "What the hell Yerim?! I was sleeping! Couldn't you have picked a better time?" She hissed under her breath, careful not to wake the other students who were still sleeping.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Our beloved friend is in the Great Hall, putting her name in the Goblet of Fire, as we speak." Yerim ignored Sooyoung's outburst and casually sat on the foot of the bed. She dug deep into her pockets and pulled out the sandwich she stole from the Kitchens. The House Elves weren't quite happy with what she did but who cares? It's for the greater good. She tossed the sandwich to the Slytherin because she knew that her injured friend was starving. Sooyoung wasn't able to join dinner earlier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Sooyoung caught the food easily and removed its wrapper before consuming it ravenously. It was thoughtful for Yerim to bring her something to eat. Such a rare occurrence indeed. "How did you know?" The Gryffindor sported a mischievous smile before she took out an old bit of parchment concealed under her robes and waved it around like a prize. Sooyoung stared at the crumpled piece of paper in amazement. No way! Yerim found the map! How was that even possible? "I thought we lost it for sure."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, it was just sitting around Filch's office and I nicked it just this morning." Tapping the blank surface of the paper with the tip of her wand, the Gryffindor recited the incantations she grew to memorize.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if by magic, the once blank paper now transformed and the familiar writings of <em>Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauder's Map</em> appeared on the cover. It was now a fully-fledged map that shows what everyone in the grounds was doing every minute of every day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim unfolded the parchment until she got the view of the Great Hall. "She's been pacing for hours." She gestured at repetitive movement of steps that belonged to <em>Son Seungwan</em>. "I thought she was gonna chicken out but to my surprise, she didn't. I can't believe she fell for another one of your schemes."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What can I say?" Sooyoung had a smug smile on her lips as she chewed on the sandwich. "I can be pretty convincing." She glanced at the map and studied it for a while, mindlessly tapping her chin deep in thought. The chess pieces are set in their respective positions. Now, she needed to make a move. "My plans are working. All that's left is for Joohyun to agree."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is it really necessary for her to get involved?" The Gryffindor couldn't help but be anxious. A tinge of concern laced her voice when doubt started to cloud her mind. What if they fail? What if they dealt more damage than originally intended? The relationship between Seungwan and Joohyun hung precariously in a balance and one little mistake could destroy it completely. They needed to proceed with the operation with utmost caution. "Can't she, <em>like</em>, be a spectator or something?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No, we need her for this to work. She's the most important character in the grand scheme of things." Sooyoung remained adamant. Her gaze drifted on the dot named <em>Bae Joohyun</em> that was currently situated in the Slytherin Common room. "Seungwan needs to realize that Joohyun won't wait <em>forever</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim groaned in defeat. Looks like she had no choice but to do her job perfectly. Failure was not an option. She didn't want to face the full extent of Joohyun's wrath. That Prefect can act like a <em>dragon </em>when she was triggered. "Alright fine, but if this plan goes to shit, I won't hesitate on blaming you." After whispering a quick <em>Mischief Managed</em>, she folded the map back inside her robes for safekeeping. She adjusted her cloak and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, no one would catch her sneaking back into the <em>Gryffindor</em> Common room. She was already in enough trouble as it is. Another trip to detention was something she didn't fancy. "Also, don't worry." She flashed Sooyoung a mischievous smile before sending her a playful salute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll take care of Joohyun."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the typos. This was written in haste. Hope this was understandable enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Interlude: Act II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There you are!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi was happily humming a tune as she tended to the plants in Greenhouse when Sooyoung suddenly barged into the room and decided to disturb her. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She approached the Hufflepuff but stopped short when she saw her friend cooing to a weird plant preserved inside a pot filled with water. It looked like a bundle of slimy, grayish-green rat tails, and appeared completely horrendous. "Ew! What is that hideous creature?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be rude Sooyoung. Plants have feelings." Seulgi continued caring for the plant, singing a lovely song while removing excess slime on its surface, and acted like she didn't hold an abomination within her grasp. She turned to her friend and addressed her with a frown. Displeasure coated every inch of her words. "Apologize to <em>Gillian</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Gillian</em> who?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi pointed at the repulsive plant that she was tending. "Gillian the <em>Gillyweed</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry but--" Sooyoung exclaimed in disbelief. Her mind couldn't quite comprehend what Seulgi just said. "--you call your plant Gillian?" Her gaze landed back on the hideous creature named Gillian and couldn't hide her disgust. It was quite alarming to see the Hufflepuff acting all protective of the Gillyweed. Had Seulgi completely gone mad?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Seulgi crossed her arms and regarded the Slytherin sternly. She didn't look amused. Her stance was wide and eyes were narrowed as if she was ready to fight her friend over the custody of this plant. Well, she could claim ownership over the <em>Gillyweed</em> since nobody wanted it anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No. Not at all." Sooyoung noticed the aura of hostility and backed down from the challenge. After a moment of swallowing her considerable amount of pride, she apologized for whatever sleight she had done to the weed. "Sorry for hurting your feelings <em>Gillian</em>." That seemed to appease Seulgi because she gave the Slytherin a smile of approval before continuing her task. She proceeded to trim the overgrown leaves of a <em>Belladonna</em> and carefully extracted its poisonous essence into a glass vial.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, what brings you here? I know that you didn't come just to watch me water the plants." Seulgi's guess was spot on. Sooyoung had a different reason in mind when she visited the Greenhouse. She needed a special consultation from the resident <em>Herbology</em> expert. The Slytherin leaned against the table and knocked off a clay pot. Thankfully, she managed to catch it in time before it fell to the ground. She gingerly placed the pot back to its rightful place and the intense stare she got from the Hufflepuff was almost overwhelming. Seulgi had never looked so intimidating before. What's it with these plants that got her friend so overprotective? "Look, if you're just gonna break things in the Greenhouse then you should just leave. I still have some <em>Venomous Tentaculas</em> to attend to." She pushed past the Slytherin to grab the a rusty shovel on the wooden rack. The Hufflepuff took some fertilizer and repotted the <em>Belladonna</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It was just an accident! I'm actually here for your help!" Sooyoung raised her palms in surrender, a gesture to placate her friend, before broaching the topic that resided in her thoughts. "Anyways, do you still have some spare <em>Devil's Snare.</em> I could really use one." She tried to be polite as possible in order to get what she wanted. The usual traits of a <em>bonafide </em>Slytherin influencing her actions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seulgi narrowed her eyes as she glanced at her friend in suspicion. "You're not gonna prank the Caretaker again, are you?" She raised the shovel in her grasp and pointed it towards the Slytherin in accusation, like how one would brandish their weapon against a target. The rusty metal just inches away from Sooyoung's face. "Joohyun warned me a few days ago not to give you access to the plants in the Greenhouse."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Joohyun is not the boss of you." Sooyoung countered easily and it looked like her statement hit straight home when Seulgi decided to ponder on things for a moment. This rarely ever happens so she decided to press her advantage and use her <em>cunning</em> for her own gain. "You are your own person." She pointed the threatening shovel away and moved closer. "Come on Seulgi. Just a pot of <em>Devil's Snare</em> and I'll get out of your way." The Hufflepuff frowned in contemplation. There it was, the obvious sign of resignation, any minute now and her victory will be at hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We don't have them anymore. The Headmaster of <em>Mahoutokoro</em>, a famous wizarding school in Japan, asked Dumbledore for some samples to be used in their research. They were shipped just this morning." Seulgi observed the frustration growing on Sooyoung and ignored it in favor of trimming the poison orchids.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" The tall girl pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned in annoyance. "I could've saved my time and just bought a <em>Fanged Frisbee</em> in Zonko's Joke shop." She glared at the Hufflepuff. The thought of strangling her friend seemed like a brilliant idea right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to see what you were up to and seeing as that you're up to no good, I will intervene in a way I know how." Seulgi donned on some gardening gloves and handed Sooyoung a pair of nose plugs. "Here, put these on." She left the Slytherin to her own devices and proceeded to the storage room. It took quite a while for her to return but when she did, another weird looking <em>cactus</em> was tucked in her arm as she brought the pot over to her friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is a <em>Mimbulus Mimbletonia</em>." The Hufflepuff announced proudly, like how a parent introduces their child, and gestured towards the plant that was covered with boils rather than spines. "A very rare magical plant with healing properties. If prodded, it uses a defensive mechanism in which it produces <em>Stinksap</em>. A dark green liquid used to nurse ailing animals. Many people have tried to describe the odor of <em>Stinksap</em> but its foulness is difficult to articulate."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung scowled in disgust when she took the hideous cactus. She accidentally poked its warty surface and a sticky green liquid squirted out from one of the boils. "Careful!" Seulgi warned but it was too late. The murky substance landed on the emerald necktie Sooyoung donned and the foul smell reached her nose which caused her to suffocate and gag. Have you ever tried to leave a fish out in the open for days until molds start to form then suddenly cool it inside a refrigerator and let the odor just waft throughout the enclosed container? Well, the <em>Stinksap</em> smells similar to that rancid scent. It was so horrible that Sooyoung thought she was gonna faint. Thankfully, Seulgi was there to support her and she helped pull the Slytherin back to her feet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If you're gonna prank someone, you might as well employ less dangerous methods." Seulgi removed the nose plugs and occupied herself by watering the <em>Venomous</em> <em>Tentaculas</em>. She expertly dodged a spiky vine that aimed to strangle her and narrowly avoided poisonous bites from the nasty creatures. "We wouldn't want to have another <em>Moaning</em> <em>Myrtle</em> in the school."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung stared at her friend in amazement. "Seulgi. You're a genius!" She was about to engulf the Hufflepuff in a big embrace but then she remembered that she still had the <em>Mimbulus</em> <em>Mimbletonia</em> within her grasp. She doesn't want to encounter another foul incident with the <em>Stinksap</em>. "How can I ever repay you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just don't let me catch you making trouble. I don't want to spend my time supervising detention. Oh, if Joohyun asks, tell her you smuggled this from <em>Knockturn Alley</em>." Seulgi shooed the Slytherin away from the Greenhouse so she could resume her tasks. She still had a <em>Bundimun</em> infestation to eradicate. She took out her wand and gave it a wave. Suddenly, all the gardening materials levitated in the air and proceeded to arrange themselves neatly on the storage rack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Sooyoung exited the doors, she took a moment to pause in the hallway and bask in the sweet pleasure of triumph. Oh, just how she loves having the upper hand. It's a feeling she wouldn't exchange for the world. Now, how can she sneak this into the Beauxbatons magical <em>carriage</em> without getting caught? The Slytherin donned a menacing smile when the solution came into mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's payback time."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Broaden your minds!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun stared hard at the tea leaves, all those squiggly shapes and vague figures giving her vertigo, and it caused her quite a lot of distress when she tried to discern the symbols in the cup. She could've sworn she saw a lumpy <em>spade </em>within the blackened reside but she wasn't too sure. If only her eyes would cooperate and lessen her blurring vision then she'd be eternally grateful. Otherwise, she was stuck reading the written context in her <em>Divination</em> textbook. Now, it says here that the <em>spade</em> means good fortune. That's brilliant! It never hurts to have good fortune in life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Look past the veiled mysteries of the future!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, she noticed something strange in the tea leaves. There's a strange shape that looked almost like wonky <em>cat </em>and according to the book, it was the universal sign of a <em>deceitful</em> <em>friend</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, doubt clouded her mind when she glanced at Yerim, her assigned partner in <em>Divination. </em>She was sitting across the table and sleeping discreetly throughout the whole duration of <em>Tessomancy</em>. Were the tea leave sending her a message? Was her friend really conspiring against something she didn't know about? Joohyun wouldn't know for sure. Maybe she should stop being suspicious for once. The Gryffindor was her friend. Surely, she wouldn't betray her trust.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But then again, Yerim wasn't even trustworthy enough in the first place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Kim!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin Prefect inconspicuously elbowed the resting Gryffindor and desperately shook her awake when Professor Trelawney called her attention. Yerim slowly stirred to consciousness, looking all disgruntled and apparently displeased that her sleep was interrupted, then realized that she was still here, stuck in <em>Divination</em> class. Oh <em>great</em>. She must've fallen asleep from all the boredom. Blinking away the drowsiness, the Gryffindor obnoxiously yawned and wiped the drool off her face. "Yes Professor?" She drawled in reply, seemingly unconcerned that she was caught napping in class. Yeah, just typical Yerim shamelessly disregarding authority figures like it's her favorite pastime.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Professor Trelawney found no insult in the Gryffindor's blatant disrespect and just urged her to share the vision to the rest of the class. Yerim was a <em>peculiar</em> student after all. Despite her tendency to cause trouble, she was one of those people truly gifted with Sight. Most, if not all, of her predictions came true and rarely does it happen to be incorrect. She had the potential to become a great Seer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The professor moved into the firelight. Her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size and she looked quite odd draped in gauzy, spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings. When she approached their table, Joohyun noticed how thin she was, like a mass of gangly limbs and bushy hair. "What does your inner eye see?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim internally groaned because <em>damn</em>! She was having such a great dream and she did <em>not</em> appreciate being woken up. How dare they interrupt her <em>unhealthy</em> sleeping pattern and why the heck did she take this class as an elective? Oh <em>right</em>. It's because she wanted to drink <em>free</em> tea. Professor Trelawney makes a <em>wicked</em> chamomile brew and it's truly one of the best she has ever tasted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor grabbed the little porcelain cup on the table, obviously making it known to everyone that she was exasperated, and sighed heavily as if reading Joohyun's tea leaves greatly inconvenienced her, like she would rather be doing something else right now instead of participating in this boring class. Yerim knows she was being a prick but <em>what</em> <em>the</em> <em>hell?</em> Her little nap was cut short and she always gets irritable whenever she didn't get enough rest. "I see a droopy <em>bird</em> or something. I don't know. I'm grasping at straws here." At the mention of the said animal, Joohyun felt her back stiffen and her heart race. The memory of Seungwan's Patronus suddenly flashed into her mind. The one they mistook for a <em>bird</em> instead of a <em>Nightingale</em>. Her stomach churned with anxiety when she thought about the possible implications this could mean. "That means good news is coming."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is <em>really</em> bad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Professor Trelawney hummed thoughtfully and gestured for the Gryffindor to continue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And <em>oh my</em>--" After rotating the cup on a different angle, she squinted to better study the tea leaves and recognize its distorted figures. "--Is that a <em>heart</em> I see?" There was a mischievous glint in Yerim’s eyes when she playfully wiggled her brows at Joohyun, like there was a little secret only the two of them shared. The Gryffindor was up to no good and the Prefect tried to ignore the alarm bells ringing in her head as she fought to maintain her composure. "Aww Joohyun is a lucky one. She will find her <em>true</em> love." Yerim was teasing her. That mocking tone alone was enough evidence for her not to be trusted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm let's check. Give me the cup." Professor Trelawney requested for the cheap container and Yerim handed it to her gladly. She looked a little pleased to have gotten rid of that blasted cup. It seems like she won't be searching for loopy lines and creating makeshift symbols out of them anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Only a brief moment passed when the professor studied the tea leaves then she was suddenly screeching like mad and screaming murder throughout the class. She was wheezing like she couldn't breathe enough air into her lungs and her appearance turned beet red. Professor Trelawney looked like an asthmatic person who got their allergies triggered. Her bizarre actions completely spooked everyone in the room and there was a wild, almost feral, glint in her eyes when she gazed upon Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What is it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What did she <em>see</em>?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My dear--" Professor Trelawney croaked weakly, voice sounding hoarse like a sandpaper rubbing against a rough surface, when she regarded the Slytherin. Her frail and shivering form looked seconds away from withering. She seemed completely terrified. "You have the <em>Grim</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, that escalated quickly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit! She's gone nuts." Yerim sniggered under her breath as she tried to contain her laughter. The concerned stares she received from everyone in the room only served to amuse her more. Of course, it was typical of the Gryffindor to find hilarity in a grave situation like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The <em>Grim</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An omen of <em>death</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Prefect wrung her fingers together and bit her lip anxiously as she pondered about the significance of this finding. She knows that the professor just predicted her <em>supposed</em> death but does she have to make such a grand spectacle about it? Joohyun knew that as humans, they were all gonna die someday, but heck! Professor Trelawney didn't have to be that <em>extra</em>. Fear was something she didn't need in her life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun grabbed the fallen cup from the ground and gingerly placed it back on the table, not even bothering to study the tea leaves and confirm the professor’s claims. She needed to get out of this place. All those stares and unwanted attention was suffocating her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This abrupt development caused Professor Trelawney such distress that she had to dismiss the class earlier than expected. She scuffled inside her miniature break room, while totally ignoring the confusion of the students, to get her much needed peace of mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun quickly packed her bags and left the room before she got caught in the stampede of students. She cast her head down and assumed a low profile in order to avoid attention. For now, she needed to visit the Black Lake. It was her little sanctuary. The only place where she could be alone with her thoughts and hide away from everyone and everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the universe had other plans in mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That was so wicked out there! I have literally never seen her go completely bonkers." The Gryffindor troublemaker immediately caught up to Joohyun and settled by her side. Yerim felt in good spirits but her cheer came to a halt when she noticed her friend apparently deep in thought. The Slytherin Prefect must've been bothered by <em>the</em> <em>Grim</em> incident that happened earlier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Go away Yerim. I need to be alone for a while." Joohyun hastened her steps and literally <em>power walked</em> down the spiralling staircase in the hopes of losing her friend but the Gryffindor had such tenacity that she kept in pace with the Slytherin. Yerim was a bane that just wouldn't leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stop worrying about it Joohyun. Professor Trelawney predicted the death of a student every year since she came to this school and none of them have died yet. At least, that's what McGonagall said." Yerim tried her best to comfort her distraught friend but knew that she doing such a bad job at it. Troublemaking was something she could expertly do but this? This was a whole different story. She needed a crash course in <em>How To Be A Supportive Friend 101</em> for this to successfully work. "Besides, I'm better at Divination than that sorry excuse of a professor and I know for a <em>fact</em> that there wasn't a blasted <em>Grim</em> in your tea leaves." The Gryffindor sounded too sure of herself. It was quite concerning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They lapsed into a moment of silence with Joohyun still deep in thought and Yerim squirming at the awkwardness of it all. Dear God! The Gryffindor never considered that <em>Tessomancy</em> could have such detrimental effects on the mental health. If she knew the Slytherin would act like this, then she wouldn't have asked Joohyun to attend the <em>Divination</em> elective with her. They're suffering all this hassle just because of <em>freaking</em> tea leaves. They reached the corridor of the East Towers and that was when the Slytherin decided to break the silence. "Is it true?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is what true?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That you saw a <em>heart</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my. <em>Interested</em> are we?" Yerim wiggled her brows and that was it. She was back in her <em>teasing</em> mode. The Prefect didn't deign a reply and just maintained a neutral expression. The Gryffindor felt chastened. She should treat this topic seriously for it was no laughing matter to Joohyun. Oh crickets, she might as well be honest. "I was just making things up to be honest. Maybe I saw a heart but maybe I didn't. The point is, you shouldn't  get reassurance in those tea leaves alone We can't wish for something and have it magically given to us. That's not how the world works." They reached the Grand Staircase and their little chat had to be momentarily interrupted as they were forced to separate when a bunch of students from other houses bustled in their direction to get to their next class. Thankfully, both of them had a free period so there was no need to rush. They had all the time in the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Yerim had a brilliant idea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she could use this moment to execute <em>the</em> <em>plan</em>. The Gryffindor could influence the Prefect's decisions by giving subtle suggestions here and there. Make Joohyun see a whole new perspective by sharing her words of wisdom while concealing her true motives. Yep, that's it! She was going to make this work. Yerim did a little mental exercise to prepare herself before she could <em>flex</em> her silver tongue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once the coast was clear, The Gryffindor siddled back beside the Slytherin and continued her speech as if nothing happened. Yerim was hell-bent to make Joohyun join their cause. After all, this <em>plan</em> wouldn't be successful without her. "Sometimes you got to take matters into your own hands. If you want to find true love, be prepared to sacrifice. Seungwan won't return your affections if you make no effort."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the mention of the Ravenclaw, Joohyun whipped her head up so fast, she thought she was gonna have a whiplash. "Who said anything about Seungwan? This isn't about her." The Prefect was acting in denial and it took all of Yerim's control not to roll her eyes and openly mock her friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bitch, don't be dense! I've seen the way you look at her." The Gryffindor sighed in exasperation. Anyone with functioning set of eyes could see just how Joohyun was head over heels for Seungwan. Merlin's beard! Even a blind person could notice her <em>gay</em> yearning. "You look at her as if she was the <em>ocean</em> and you're dying to <em>drown</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Prefect couldn't retaliate so the upstart Gryffindor pressed her advantage. If things go well, victory will be such a sweet reward indeed. "The point is, love isn't <em>easy</em>. If it was, would it really be <em>true</em> at all?"  Yerim paused to give her friend a sympathetic smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If your love for Seungwan was <em>easy</em>, would it stand the test of time?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun pondered on those words and realized that maybe her friend was right. The world isn't handed to them in a silver platter. Sacrifices had to be made in order to get what you want. It's a <em>give </em>and<em> take</em> relationship. If she wanted to find <em>true</em> love, she must be ready to cross oceans. If she wanted to have Seungwan, she must be prepared to drown. "You're right." The Slytherin was impressed. For being such a troublemaker, Yerim possessed an astute mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim sensed the conflict within Joohyun and decided to go for the attack, straight right to the jugular. This is it! The moment of truth. Whatever bullshit she was gonna say, she better make it sound <em>alluring</em>. She's got one chance to make this work after all. "You know. There's only one way to solve this problem."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There! The trap has been laid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, all that's left is for Joohyun to--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And she took the bait!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Hook, Line and Sinker</em>!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim mentally congratulated herself for a job well done. Joohyun's full attention was focused on her and she couldn't help but feel delighted. Everything was going smoothly now. It was time for her to satiate the curiosity that has been <em>piqued</em>. "First, let me tell you about the <em>Tale of a Lavender</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Once upon a time, there was a little lavender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Purple petals so enchanting. Her beauty a wonder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bees would come in colonies</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To get a whiff of her scent caught in the breeze.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The little lavender would pay them no mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For she couldn't return their affections in kind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And like any flower, she was drawn to the sun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The only one who could make her feel undone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>But the sun was so far up the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unreachable and so very hard to come by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So the little lavender chose to love from afar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For she'd rather embrace this cruel fate than lose her shining star."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A rueful smile was on her lips when she finished the narration. Yerim had a knack for creating stories on the spot. She made this one as relatable as possible and ensured that it was devastatingly tragic enough to tug the Prefect's heart. Now, it was time for a lesson in literature. "Now, let me ask you a question. Why did the story end sadly?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The lavender was contented at loving the sun from afar." Joohyun replied like the obedient person that she is. That's good! It means she was paying attention and was receptive to suggestions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! The lavender didn't even try to put up a fight. She just sat there and ate her salad!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yerim. I don't think lavenders could <em>actually</em> eat salads."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim groaned in exasperation. She never thought it'd be this hard for the plan to work. Merlin's beard! Sooyoung better pay her an adequate compensation for the efforts she'd done or else she'll riot! "You are missing the point Joohyun! Don't you get it? You're the main character in the story. You <em>are</em> the lavender--" The Gryffindor was fully shouting now and was seconds away from ripping out all her hair just to make the Slytherin see sense. "--and Seungwan is the <em>sun</em>! If you don't do something to make that <em>nerd</em> notice you, then you'll have a tragic ending too!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Join the Triwizard Tournament!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was it. Yerim just threw the <em>bomb</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Joohyun didn't know if she heard it correctly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Join the Triwizard Tournament and become the Hogwarts Champion." The Gryffindor said with such determination, it inspired Joohyun a little. The intensity burning in her eyes was enough to render anyone motivated. "Win the tournament and you will be crowned with Eternal Glory--" Yerim paused to grin at the Slytherin confidently. Her smile was so infectious that Joohyun couldn't help but beam herself. "--and maybe Seungwan will get to see you in different light. You will not be <em>Joohyun the best friend</em> anymore, but you will be <em>Bae Joohyun,</em> beauty extraordinaire and potential love interest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Potential love interest</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>It has a nice ring to it</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the concern Yerim but I'll be fine. Seungwan just needs a little more time, that's all." The Prefect sounded doubtful, never really knowing who she was trying to convince. Was it Yerim or herself? "Besides, I can always wait-- oof!" Joohyun was about to turn around the hallway when she accidentally collided against a brick wall. She lost her balance and fell to the ground hard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor stood from the side when she watched her friend collapse on the floor. Everything moved in a slow motion as essay papers dispersed on the air like confetti and study books landed on the ground in a big mess. It was like watching Joohyun in one of those typical scenes in muggle television where the protagonist accidentally crashes into the main love interest. They make eye contact while gathering the materials and immediately spark a connection.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim smirked in amusement when the stranger jumped in to help the Slytherin and save the day. This was entertaining. She'll just move aside and observe as of the moment since her friend wasn't really in immediate danger. Maybe she'll intervene when it gets too dramatic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, where the heck was that popcorn?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Merlin's beard! I'm so sorry." The sound of a deep masculine voice bombarded Joohyun's ears in vexing waves and she looked up to see a stranger gazing at her. He was tall, sporting a cropped raven hair neatly styled to perfection and shimmering pools of almond brown eyes. His innocent features were cinched with worry as he helped Joohyun regain her stance. Judging from the fur cloaks and blood red robes that he wore, it seemed like he was from <em>Durmstrang, </em>another magical school situated in northern Europe. "I didn't mean to bump into you." He possessed quite a pleasant face but Joohyun couldn't be bothered to care because he leaned too close for comfort and invaded her personal space. She disliked their close proximity. It's safe to say that the Slytherin Prefect didn't quite appreciate it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. It's okay." Joohyun proceeded to gather the scattered written sheets and journals. She ignored the way how the Durmstrang boy kept a firm watch upon her and just minded her own business. The snatched the stray pieces of parchment on the air and tucked them in her arms for safekeeping. Once all the books and papers were accounted for, she placed them inside the bag before finally acknowledging the stranger. "Thanks for the help." She blew off the stray strands of hair away from her face and regarded the stranger, who was still staring at her. The unwanted attention Joohyun was receiving greatly unnerved her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He must've realized that he was gawking because he broke out from whatever trance he was trapped in and apologized. "Forgive me for running into you. I wasn't watching my direction." The Durmstrang student looked completely out of his element, like a fish out of the water, as he kept stammering and opening his mouth to utter words but failing completely. He had never seen such a breathtaking woman before and it certainly caught him off guard how this Slytherin goddess decided to grace him with her presence. In the end, he managed to settle his nerves and introduced himself. "I'm <em>Park</em> <em>Bogum</em> by the way." He waited for the recognition to dawn in her eyes but felt disappointed when it didn't come. His name was well-known in the wizarding world, with him being a Quidditch superstar and all, so it was quite surprising to realize that this woman wasn't familiar with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No matter, he still had more important things to worry about, like getting to know this beautiful stranger's name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Everything's fine sir." The Prefect brushed off his concerns and adjusted the straps of her bag. "It was really nice to meet you but I have to go." She raised her hand and waved at Yerim, who stood by the corner while leaning against a statue, then signalled her to get moving. Joohyun was about to leave when she felt a hand latch onto her arm. Her back stiffened and she turned to glare at the intruder. She did <em>not</em> like being touched by strangers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bogum immediately realized his error and released his hold. He raised his hands in surrender and tried to placate the offended girl. "Sorry. Can I make it up to you somehow?" There was an optimistic glimmer in his eyes when he stalled the Slytherin in the hopes of prolonging their interaction. He flashed a winning smile and tried to make himself appealing. His charms never failed him before and it certainly won't fail him now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Durmstrang superstar was in for the biggest surprise of his life when the Slytherin woman rejected his offer and completely ignored his allure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you but there's really no need for that." Joohyun was itching to escape this awkward situation so she just bolted down the hallway without waiting for Yerim and left the tall stranger to the dust. After taking a series of twists and turns, she didn't stop until she found the safe sanctuary of the Courtyard. She hunched over and breathed in the sweet smell of freedom while ignoring the stares she got from the students in other houses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bitch! Why did you run away?" Her peaceful moment was interrupted when Yerim stormed in her direction, looking like she was about to murder her at the moment. "I can't believe you just rejected <em>Park</em> <em>Bogum</em>! The <em>freaking</em> Bulgarian Chaser literally asked you out!" The Gryffindor screeched in frustration. Her friend had the opportunity of a lifetime but she completely wasted it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He was being <em>obtrusive</em>." The Slytherin defended herself. She felt suffocated back there. He kept on advancing, pushing through her boundaries, and disregarded her discomfort. After recovering from that little cardio exercise and gather her composure, Joohyun straightened her robes and dusted away the dirt on her sleeves. She tamed her somewhat unruly hair to make herself more presentable. A frown settled on her features when she regarded the Gryffindor. "I didn't like it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It looks like he's just another one of those <em>bees.</em>"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If you won't stop talking about the <em>Tale of the Lavender</em>, I swear to God--"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No Joohyun, you don't understand. Look around you." Yerim gestured at the surroundings and Joohyun did as she was told. So far, she found nothing of interests. Just a bunch of statues, untrimmed grasses and wild animals nesting in the Courtyard. She glanced back at the Gryffindor, not getting the point at all. The younger sighed in exasperation and nudged her head towards a group of students huddled together. "You see those two Hufflepuffs and three Gryffindors-- No, not there... those standing by the fountain-- Yes good." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "They'd been gawking at you ever since you arrived. They are <em>your</em> bees Joohyun. The <em>bees</em> attracted to the lavender."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the Slytherin made no response, she resumed her lecture.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, you wouldn't notice that because your mind is preoccupied with something or rather, someone else. When will you realize that Seungwan doesn't want a lavender?" Yerim grabbed her friend by the shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes, trying to make her friend see the gravity of the situation. If Joohyun doesn't do anything then she'll be stuck waiting for the love that will never come. "She is the sun. She will only adore the <em>sky</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That statement alone seemed to shake Joohyun to the core. Is it true? Would Seungwan only see her as a friend? Will she never notice the heart that beats only for her?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But we can change that Joohyun. Join the tournament and be the Triwizard champion. Bask in the eternal glory and admiration from hundreds of people. Then Seungwan will realize that you belong to each other all along." Yerim could see the cogs in Joohyun's brain work nonstop. That was a good sign. It means that her friend was finally considering her suggestions. "Do it for her. Do it for Seungwan."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Be the sky."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure she's coming?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung shivered from the cold and blew warm breath on her freezing hands. It was already midnight, with the moon shining brightly on the heavens, when the two troublemakers snuck out after curfew and reconvened in the Great Hall to update each other about the plan's progress. Ten minutes into the meeting and the Slytherin already regretted coming for she forgot to bring a coat or anything that will keep her warm. "We've been waiting for like, 30 minutes. I need my beauty sleep since I still have to deliver something tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She'll come." Yerim replied resolutely as she consulted the <em>Marauders map</em> and traced the steps that belonged to Bae Joohyun. She just left the Dungeons and headed towards the Grand Staircase. "She promised me earlier." She pulled her gold and scarlet cloak around her quivering body and exhaled heavily. "What are you delivering anyway?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. Just a little gift to a very <em>special</em> friend."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yerim frowned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have <em>any</em> friends."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung pointedly glared at the Gryffindor. "You <em>know</em> what I mean."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then it dawned on her. "<em>Oh</em>." The younger girl shrugged and went back to consulting the <em>map</em>. "Try not to get <em>caught</em> then."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was moment of silence and the distinct sound of crickets could only be heard from the quiet night. Everyone peacefully slumbered in their rooms. Hopefully, nobody figures out the illicit activity currently happening in the Great Hall. Sooyoung gazed at the Goblet of Fire that was resting atop a marbled pillar. It's blue flames casting a luminous light that drove away the darkness of the room. A subtle smile danced on her lips. Her plans were coming to fruition. It was only a matter of time for everything to be fulfilled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So how does this work? How will the Goblet chose a winner?" Yerim sparked a small conversation to pass the time. It was freezing out here and she had to distract herself to stave off the cold. "What's the next step?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, when either one of them gets chosen, they'll get so much attention from people and their admirers will come flocking around like wild beasts. The goal is to make each other jealous to the point that one of them gets fed up and take matters into their own hands." Sooyoung clapped in satisfaction at the sheer brilliance of her plan. She could already picture the scenarios in her mind. "Joohyun and Seungwan will confess their <em>undying</em> love for each other and live happily ever after as they ride into the <em>sunset</em>. See? Everybody wins!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I'm sure you've meticulously planned everything down to the last detail but did you stop and think that maybe there's a possibility that <em>neither</em> of them will get chosen as the Hogwarts Champion? Other powerful witches and wizards will be joining after all and it will be a tough competition. They're not the only ones vying for the prize." Yerim aired her concerns and when she didn't receive a timely reply, she glanced worriedly at her friend who turned stiff as a board. "Sooyoung. Did you really think this through?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin opened her mouth to respond but closed it back again when she didn't have any. Holy crap! How could she be so stupid that she forgot that one little detail? "Wow. I haven't really thought about that." She tapped her chin and shrugged. "I just assumed that the Goblet of Fire would choose either one of them."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hell Sooyoung!" Yerim jumped from her seat and started pacing anxiously. "This is a major loophole!" <em>Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!</em> This is so <em>not</em> good. Karma will come back to bite her due to all the manipulation she did to Joohyun. Oh god! She was gonna die in the hands of the Prefect. Damnit! Everything was sailing so smoothly but this blunder had to happen. "Joohyun is so gonna <em>murder</em> me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Should I cast the <em>Confundus charm</em> on the Goblet?" Sooyoung offered a solution but the Gryffindor was ready to rebuke her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No, are you <em>nuts</em>?! It would take a really powerful spell to hoodwink that shit, a magic way beyond the capabilities of Fifth Years like us." Yerim anxiously bit her lip and fidgeted with her fingers. Sweat started to condense on her forehead and her breath quickened. Never before had she feared for her life. She consulted back the <em>map</em> and her heart hammered against her chest when she saw Joohyun nearing the Great Hall. "Oh shit! She's coming!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin immediately ran to her side and urgently whispered. "Quick! Cast the <em>Disillusionment charm</em>!" Yerim took out her wand and hurriedly muttered the spell on the both of them. She looked down on her body, or rather, what had been her body, for it didn't look like anything like hers anymore. It was not <em>invisible</em>; it had simply taken on an exact color and texture of the marbled statue behind him. The Gryffindor seemed to have become a <em>human chameleon</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall burst open and only the cold brush of the wind entered the room. No one came. Sooyoung glared menacingly towards Yerim's direction and hissed under her breath. "You said that she'd come!" The Gryffindor retaliated by hissing back. "She did! She's just wearing the <em>Invisibility cloak</em>!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Yerim was right because they suddenly heard the pitter-patter of footsteps that grew louder. They waited with bated breath as they saw the <em>silhouette</em> of Joohyun suddenly appear under the moonlight when she took off her magical cloak.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun approached the <em>Goblet of Fire</em> and stepped within the misty white boundary line that encircled it. Her gaze carefully tracing the intricate patterns carved into its bronze surface. She couldn't help but feel awe. If it weren't for the bright blue flames, this goblet would look just like any ordinary cup. It's not even made of gold. How can something look so simple yet contain extraordinary power?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Prefect scolded herself for dallying. It did no good to prolong her suffering. She was only delaying the inevitable. She dug deep into her pockets and pulled out a spare bit of parchment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Bae Joohyun</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the name written on the small piece of paper. In a few moments, she was gonna cast her name into the fire and leave everything to chance. All she ever wanted in life was for Seungwan to notice her, to declare the love she had long kept hidden, and maybe this was her chance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A chance to be distinguished.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A chance to be praised.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A chance to be seen as someone <em>worthy</em> of loving.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This was her taking matters into her own hands. This was her preparing to drown.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Joohyun closed her eyes, she dreamed of captivating brown eyes, silky blonde locks and warm smiles. She dreamed of sweet laughter, addicting scents and feather light touches. She dreamed a dream that was never a dream. In the end,she could only hope to wish.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let it go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Do it for her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>The Slytherin opened her eyes and stared at the parchment in her hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>It was time</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Be the sky</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"For Seungwan."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joohyun casted the paper into the fire and watched it burn to ashes.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Double updates for April so that you guys will have something to read before I disappear off the face of the earth for a month lol xD</p><p>Now, between Joohyun and Seungwan</p><p>Who do you think will be the chosen Hogwarts Champion?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Interlude: Act III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Commencing the Champion Selection!"</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore subtly flicked his wand and the blazing torches of the Great Hall dimmed down to flickering lights which completely basked the whole room in an eerie glow. The loud chatters and excited ramblings turned to a silent hush as the students waited in eager anticipation of the <em>selection</em> <em>ceremony</em>. All the hype circulating around Hogwarts these past few days can finally be brought to a conclusion. The long wait is over. Now, the champions will be chosen to compete for the Triwizard Tournament. Each of them will face daunting trials that will showcase their true magical prowess but only the best of the best will triumph.</p><p> </p><p>Only one will be crowned with eternal glory.</p><p> </p><p>At the far end of the Ravenclaw table, Seungwan anxiously bit her lip and wrung her fingers into tight knots. She couldn't keep still. In a few moments, Dumbledore will be announcing the champions and now she was having second thoughts. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. Maybe she shouldn't have joined the competition in the first place. After all, there were still other students much more powerful and capable than her. The odds of her getting chosen were slim to none. Everything was at stake. The tournament demanded too much.</p><p> </p><p>Was it even worth the sacrifice?</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, nestled in between Sooyoung and some unknown Slytherin Quidditch chaser, Joohyun stayed unmoving like a rock as her thoughts raced a million miles per hour. In a few moments from now, her fate will be ultimately sealed. She could only fervently wish that she was be worthy enough to be chosen. It was time for everyone to know just what <em>Bae Joohyun </em>could do<em>. </em>The time she stopped being the <em>lavender </em>and become the <em>sky</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For Seungwan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blue flames morphed into red sparks and arcs of fiendish fire blazed like fireworks which illuminated the darkened hall. Everyone gasped in awe as the <em>Goblet of Fire</em> yielded a burnt piece of parchment that flew high into the air before landing in Dumbledore's grasp. "The Durmstrang Champion is..." A tense silence lingered in the atmosphere as the students waited with bated breath for the headmaster to announce the name of the champion that was first selected.</p><p> </p><p>"Park Bogum!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the whole table where the <em>Durmstrangs</em> resided erupted into chaos as they celebrated the momentous victory of their fellow student. Park Bogum proudly stood from his seat and thanked his well-wishers with a certain kind of composure one adopts after getting used to praises. Well, it was understandable since he's a Bulgarian Quidditch <em>superstar</em>. He's been pretty much receiving compliments his whole life. Bogum approached the front stage where the headmaster waited and firmly shook his hand. "Congratulations!" Dumbledore belatedly clapped him on the back and ushered him towards the <em>Champions</em> table. Headmaster Karkaroff looked particularly pleased when his favorite student was chosen as a representative for the school. There can be no doubt of Bogum's impressive magical abilities. They surely had this victory in the bag.</p><p> </p><p>Durmstrang will crush the Triwizard Tournament!</p><p> </p><p>It was down to two students. One delegate each for Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. The last ones selected to complete the <em>Champions assembly</em>. Seungwan felt the tense atmosphere that enveloped the Ravenclaw table. Her fellow housemates were just as eager to be chosen for the honor of representing Hogwarts. Pure ambition gleamed within their eyes and the competition seemed tough. The blonde wondered if it was too late to back out now and get the <em>fuck</em> away from here.</p><p> </p><p>The cheers and applause dwindled until only the sound of cackling fire could be heard as the <em>Goblet</em> glowed red once more and produced another name. Dumbledore snatched it from the air with his nimble hands and gently blew out the thick smoke that permeated along the burnt edges of the parchment.</p><p> </p><p>"The Champion for Beauxbatons is Roseanne Park!"</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin Prefect remained uncharacteristically vigilant as a familiar strawberry-blonde haired girl elegantly rose from her seat. A bashful smile settled on her lips when the Beauxbatons students expressed their numerous acclaims and support for her. After ensuring that she thanked everyone properly, Rosé headed towards Dumbledore and graciously accepted his congratulatory words. Even the Headmaster looked positively charmed with her. Frankly, Joohyun could see the appeal. This Roseanne girl seemed like a sweet belle. Her adorable character was almost similar to a certain Ravenclaw.</p><p> </p><p>"Damnit <em>Blondie</em>!" Sooyoung hissed under her breath, making sure that no one heard her cuss out, as she watched that bloody stupid girl join the <em>Champions table</em> with Park Bogum. Why did that upstart princess have to be such an asshole? Rosé went and got herself entangled in this web of carefully strategized lies. The Slytherin didn't appreciate getting her schemes ruined. This will surely put a wrinkle in her plans. Sooyoung still had Seungwan and Joohyun to worry about for goodness' sake!</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the fires from the <em>Goblet</em> burst in erratic flashes until the flames grew in size and threatened to set the Great Hall ablaze. Even Dumbledore was rendered speechless. What an interesting development. This certainly never happened before to have the <em>Goblet of Fire </em>malfunction in the midst of the selection ceremony. It seemed like the magical artifact was having a conflict with itself. As if it had difficulty choosing the next champion. Seungwan roughly swallowed the lump in her throat. For some reason, an ominous feeling of dread crept up her spine and her stomach churned with anxiety. Something bad was gonna happen. She was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>The Headmaster considered casting a spell to contain the erratic flames when the fires suddenly grew tamed and glowed with the colors of scarlet blood. Seeming to have won an internal battle, the <em>Goblet of Fire</em> spawned another burnt parchment. The name of the last champion chosen to represent Hogwarts. When the paper landed in Dumbledore's grasp, it felt warmer than usual, like it was marinated in blazing inferno for a long period of time. The words written on the paper brought a smile to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn't a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>"And the Hogwarts champion is..."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun held her breath in tense anticipation and waited for the inevitable to happen. Eyes fluttering closed, she clenched her fists and tried to calm the rapid bearing of her heart. After tonight, everything will change. Her fate will be finally be sealed. In a few moments, she will become the rightful champion of Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>"Son Seungwan!"</p><p> </p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>It can't be</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan felt like being doused in a bucket filled with ice when her name was mentioned for everyone in the Great Hall to hear. The entire Ravenclaw students exploded into cheers and lauded her as the newly selected Hogwarts Champion. Blood rushed into her head, making her dazed and confused. The pounding sound in her ears wouldn't stop and her vision narrowed drastically. For a moment, her breath got stuck in her throat and the air refused to inflate her lungs. All those students, the ones clapping her on the back and sending her congratulations, seemed to invade on her personal space. What is this feeling? Seungwan should be happy. She was chosen to represent Hogwarts yet there was a certain heaviness in her heart she couldn't quite explain.</p><p> </p><p>Help.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't breathe.</p><p> </p><p>She was suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>As the blonde marched towards the center stage where the headmaster waited, she felt all eyes on her, poking holes into her back and mercilessly raking her skin. This kind of attention was something she'd grown unaccustomed to. Sure, she had her fair share of adoration and praises whenever she was playing Quidditch but this... this was something different. It felt like she'd been stripped naked for the whole world to see. The unwanted gazes was stifling. Her fingers wouldn't stop trembling.</p><p> </p><p>Help.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't breathe.</p><p> </p><p>An <em>anchor</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She needed an <em>anchor</em> to help ground her back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan desperately scanned the crowd searching for those deep pools of brown orbs that never failed to soothe her. Those intense eyes that held the secrets of the universe. It took a while but the blonde found <em>her</em>, right there, in the Slytherin table, features morphed into surprise at the sudden change of events, still looking quite lovely despite being caught off guard. Their gazes met and everything else seemed to disappear. Joohyun was there. <em>You'll be alright Seungwan. Just keep staring into her eyes and you'll be fine.</em></p><p> </p><p>An anchor.</p><p> </p><p>She needed an anchor to bring her back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was <em>there</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And she never left.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin gave a small, albeit strained, smile and that was all it took for the tremors to stop. Her lungs didn't feel like it was being crushed anymore and the pounding in her ears stopped. The turmoil in her mind ceased and her heart had finally found rest. She was fine. She was safe. Seungwan could finally breathe again. Trudging over where Dumbledore stood, the blonde accepted his greetings then headed to join the other two victors in the <em>Champions</em> table. The Ravenclaw never once broke eye-contact with her best friend because she feared that the Prefect might disappear and leave her all alone in this suffocating crowd.</p><p> </p><p>For Joohyun was her anchor.</p><p> </p><p>Beside her, Rosé leaned in to whisper. "Pssst. You okay?" The Beauxbatons noticed the troubled look that Seungwan adopted the second her name got called. It was quite disturbing. She couldn't help but be worried.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan blinked once, twice, before reluctantly shifting her gaze away in favor of responding to Rosé. "Oh. I'm fine." She shook her head and tried to get rid of thoughts about hypnotizing eyes and alluring smiles. The Ravenclaw couldn't afford to be distracted right now, even if Joohyun was a welcome distraction, because she needed to be at her ultimate best. She had just been crowned as the new Hogwarts Champion. It's time she plays the part and avoid looking like a complete buffoon.</p><p> </p><p>"Excellent! We now have our three champions but in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this vessel of victory. The Triwizard Cup!" With a grand flourish of his hand, Dumbledore transfigured the podium into a glowing turquoise chalice. Its silver linings around the edges were carved with ancient symbols whose meanings were difficult to decipher. The people marvelled at the magnificent sight and burst into applause. There was no doubt in mind that this year's tournament will surely be prestigious. The chosen victors will battle it out until only one could come on top. It was an honor to fight for eternal glory.</p><p> </p><p>But for Seungwan, she couldn't think of anything else more terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"My, what a charismatic trio!"</p><p> </p><p>A woman appears in a puff of smoke. Her blonde hair was set in elaborate curls that contrasted oddly with the heavy angles of her jaw. She wore jewelled spectacles studded with rhinestones, and had thick fingers ending with two-inch nails that was painted crimson. She is well groomed and dressed colorfully in clothes of green leather with maroon furs at the collar and sleeves. Her penciled-on eyebrows arched curiously as she regarded the three Triwizard champions with growing interest. "Hello!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Rita Skeeter. I write for the Daily Prophet but of course you know that, don't you? It's you, we don't know." The smile on her lips looked particularly tenacious as it showcased three gold teeth. There was this wicked gleam in her green eyes when her gaze landed on Seungwan. The Ravenclaw withered under her scrutiny. It seemed like the journalist was keen on devouring her until there was nothing left. "You're the juicy news!"</p><p> </p><p>She started strutting around the room and closely examined each student as if they were lab experiments. "What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" Seungwan tried not wince in disdain when Rita caressed her face. The journalist sidled beside Bogum and cupped the biceps of his arm. "What mysteries do the muscles mask?" She ran a hand through Rosé's silky blonde locks and twirled it within her fingers. "Does courage lie beneath those curls? In short, what makes a champion tick?"</p><p> </p><p>She stopped her unwanted ministrations and wrapped an arm around Seungwan as if they were long lost friends. The Ravenclaw internally cringed at their close proximity. The scent of Rita's perfume was so suffocating that it almost made Seungwan gag. Me, myself and I want to know, not to mention my rabid readers. Now, who's feeling up to sharing?" Rita glanced around and when no one moved to volunteer, she decided to select the first interviewee herself. "Let's start with the only male champion. Lovely!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, she grabbed Bogum's robes then dragged him inside a broom cupboard and left the girls to their own devices. Thank God! That seemed to go on forever! Seungwan finally released the tension she'd been feeling and allowed herself to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>It's been exactly three days since she was declared as the Hogwarts Champion and life only turned worse. Students from other houses treated her like some kind of Messiah and desperately vied for her attention. The amount of love letters and <em>Amortentia-poisoned</em> chocolates she'd received was staggeringly enormous. It's like she became famous overnight and now people suddenly wanted to know everything about her. She didn't even have time for herself anymore. There was no safe place to hide in Hogwarts. She could barely eat peacefully in the Great Hall without a bunch of people approaching her. Even the ones whom she only made acquaintances with now claimed to be her closest friends. It was crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of <em>friends</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Just as her fame rose within days, the time she spent with her squad was also affected. She hadn't been a victim of Yerim's pranks and Sooyoung's chokehold recently. Yesterday, Seulgi only had a brief conversation with her about the latest Quidditch brooms on sale when her admirers flocked around like wild beasts and interrupted their chat.</p><p> </p><p>Then there's <em>Joohyun</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It's been <em>three</em> days.</p><p> </p><p>Three <em>fucking</em> days of failing to see her best friend. They haven't had a proper conversation lately. The Slytherin was busy with her Prefect duties and the Ravenclaw was usually fleeing from her crazed fans. During rare moments of Joohyun being free, she was spending her time lounging in their common room and not even bothering to grace the halls of Hogwarts with her presence. It was annoying for Seungwan really. Here she was, missing the hell out of her best friend who probably did not miss her back. It was heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>If she could only sneak to the Dungeons and into the Slytherin common room then she would. In fact, she'd do it in a heartbeat if it meant getting only five minutes of seeing Joohyun. Unfortunately, those cunning Slytherins programmed the password only in <em>parseltongue</em> to ensure that those who gained entry into their rooms were Purebloods and Half-bloods. For the love of Merlin, Seungwan was a muggle born and she wasn't even a freaking <em>parselmouth </em>to begin with. There's really no way she could sneak inside the blasted Slytherin Chambers!</p><p> </p><p>No matter. When she finishes this interview, Seungwan vows to hunt down Bae Joohyun and give her a piece of her mind... then maybe give her best friend a hug in the process. It was weird. Seungwan was never one to actively seek affection yet here she was, desperately craving it. Is this what happens when you're left abandoned by your friends for three days? Maybe she was just overreacting.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate these interviews. They always send me on edge." Her internal musings were interrupted when Rosé decided to spark a conversation. The Beauxbatons girl had been studying her for a while now, silently noting the multitude of expressions that crossed her features and all the while, thinking a topic to be discussed. "Not to mention, it's Rita Skeeter who'll be interviewing us."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too. This is my first time so I have no idea what to expect." The nailbeds on Seungwan's fingers must've already gone hollow with all the nervous nail-biting she did for the past two hours. She couldn't keep still. It was a known fact that she was quite a chatterbox. What if she says the wrong things? What if she revealed an incriminating information to the journalist and she'll unintentionally shame the school? What if she fails to bring honor the Ravenclaw house by showing her nerdiness and stating dumb shit? She was doomed either way. There was no escaping this disaster.</p><p> </p><p>"Just don't get all mushy with Rita. One minute you're friends, then she'll dissect you like a frog the next. Make the readers <em>adore</em> you but only say what needs to be said." Rosé smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles on her skirt and if it weren't for the anxious biting of lips and habitual unbuttoning of her cuffs, Seungwan would've thought that the Beauxbatons <em>belle</em> was calm and composed. She was just as nervous as the Ravenclaw although she did a better job of hiding it.</p><p> </p><p>"You sound like you already did this before."</p><p> </p><p>"I do." Rosé donned a smile though it was a little strained. "Rita and I go way back. I'm the lead singer in Beauxbaton's musical choir, you see, and sometimes she'd visit the school to conduct interviews. I'm usually the one tasked to answer her questions more often than I would like." Her features contorted into a frown as if she swallowed something repulsive. "Rita can be quite... <em>tenacious</em>."</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief lull in their conversation as Rosé seemed lost in thought while Seungwan was more preoccupied in biting her nails. About thirty minutes passed before Bogum appeared from the broom cupboard looking positively terrified. His face was ashen and his posture seemed more rigid than usual. Noticing that he and an audience, Bogum clenched his jaw and corrected his form to make it seem like that moment of weakness didn't just happen. He gave both the girls a curt nod before briskly leaving the vicinity. Seeing the great Quidditch player in that unflattering state only served to intensify Seungwan's anxiety. Just what did Rita Skeeter do to make Park Bogum look absolutely traumatized?</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like he'd been dissected like a frog." The Beauxbatons girl didn't bother hiding the utter disappointment that crossed her face. "Just as I expected."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, it was Seungwan's turn to be called and just before she could deal her room. Rosé grabbed her by the arm and gave her a firm warning. "Remember what I told you." With that, she relinquished her hold and proceeded to habitually unbutton her sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw steeled her nerves as she walked towards the looming door of the broom cupboard. She will get through this. If she survived falling thirty feet off her broom and crashing onto the Whomping Willow then she will definitely survive this.</p><p> </p><p>Is it too late to back out now?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan numbly walked along the halls that led to the Courtyard before absentmindedly perching on a nearby bench to gather her thoughts. That personal interview with Rita Skeeter was jarring. It was the first time she'd been asked such invasive questions in her entire life. She kept on bringing up how a <em>muggle</em> witch like Seungwan couldn't possibly have adjusted well to the wizarding world especially in Hogwarts. Like the idea of the blonde Ravenclaw being the brightest witch of her age was something she couldn't quite fathom. Not to mention, the journalist kept on goading her into sharing some <em>juicy</em> secrets about Joohyun since her friend hailed from a prestigious Pureblood family and her mother was technically the Head of the Ministry of Magic. Rita probably wanted to dig some dirt and use it against the Bae family in the next article she was gonna write but too bad Seungwan wasn't the one for sharing especially when it came to her friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Seungwan!"</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw turned to see Rosé calling her attention. Her strawberry-blonde locks bounced in silky waves as she jogged along the halls before taking a seat beside Seungwan. She looked relatively neutral, like a personal one-on-one time with Rita Skeeter hadn't affected her. Oh well, she was used to it anyways. "So how did your session go?" Judging by the blank expression Seungwan fostered, the Beauxbatons girl knew that the interview didn't went well and just sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon my <em>French</em> but Rita's a bitch." The blonde didn't bother hiding the contempt in her voice. She couldn't believe she just wasted thirty minutes of her time answering pointless questions on a stupid interview. Time she should've spent learning <em>parseltongue</em> and sneaking into the Slytherin common room to see Joohyun. The journalist did most of the talking anyway. Seungwan had difficulty even getting a word out.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, eat this. You'll feel better." Rosé grabbed something from her satchel. It was a rectangular shaped object delicately covered in a pink wrapper topped with a rather obnoxious looking blue bowtie. She took off the cover and revealed that the object was in fact, a chocolate, the very food Seungwan had grown weary of eating these past few days.</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw studied the offending chocolate in suspicion. She raised the food at eye-level and studied it closely for signs of anomalies. Although, Rosé didn't seem like the type of person to deceive someone but Seungwan can never be too sure. There were too many close calls where her admirers almost tricked her into consuming a love potion. Seungwan still needed to check if it was safe to eat since she didn't want to be manipulated into feeling intense infatuation over an acquaintance she barely knew. "You didn't slip <em>Amortentia</em> into this, did you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. It's just that I've been gifted with pastries like these before and they may or may not be imbued with <em>illegal</em> concoctions." At her admission, she managed to elicit a laugh from the Beauxbatons girl. A full hearty laugh that resounded deep within her core and made her eyes glimmer in a radiant glow. Her laugh was bright and infectious and the Ravenclaw couldn't help but be amused too. Yes it was absurd. Rosé would never do something like that. In the end, Seungwan decided to trust the other girl and took a ginger bite of the chocolate. The delightful sweetness coated her mouth and sent a fuzzy kind of warmth throughout her body.</p><p> </p><p>"Please. I wouldn't resort to drastic measures like that." The Beauxbatons girl snorted, an unexpected sound coming from an elegant person like her but managed to pull it off nonetheless, as if the whole notion seemed stupid to her.  "Besides, if I wanted your affections. I will earn them by using my charms and methods of seduction." The shift in her attitude was palpable. Gone was the happy persona earlier and now she adopted a serious attitude. Rosé was intently staring at Seungwan now. Her eyes turned a darker shade of brown and her voice sounded deeply low. "To make sure that you're head over heels completely in love with me."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan felt her throat run dry when she noticed Rosé's intense gaze trace the outlines of her lips. There was an unexpected shift in the atmosphere. It's almost as if the air between them was charged with electricity.</p><p> </p><p>"S-sure." Her tone sounded hoarse, like it was scraping against sand paper, and the rapid pounding of her heart caused her chest to tighten. She awkwardly shifted in her seat. Rosé was close, far too close for her liking, and within this near distance, Seungwan could actually discern the actual color of her eyes. She had seen a lot of brown hues before. Her friend Seulgi had a kind, almost innocent, pair while Sooyoung and Yerim sported whirlwind chocolate ones. Rosé had caramel swirls and so very different from Joohyun's.</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw actually spent a lot of time mapping out her best friend's eyes and didn't come close to discovering its actual color. Sometimes, it turns to glimmering brown whenever the Slytherin Prefect laughs at some stupid joke she said. Other times, it turns deep pools of brown whenever she was listening intently to another one of Seungwan's rants.</p><p> </p><p>The vibes she felt were also different.</p><p> </p><p>With the Beauxbatons girl, she felt on edge, like an impeding doom was about to come and her annihilation couldn't be prevented. She completely had no idea what to do whenever she was around Rosé.</p><p> </p><p>But with the Slytherin Prefect, she was mellow and contented. Like she remained constant in a world that always changes. The universe could explode into oblivion but she would gladly burn into ashes as long as Joohyun was there.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey you got something." Rosé whispered almost inaudibly as she leaned impossibly closer to gently wipe the chocolate stain on Seungwan's lips. Her touch lingered for a few moments and that provided enough time for the Ravenclaw's senses to be bombarded with scents of strawberries and radiance of sunshine. Seungwan didn't dare breathe because if she did, she'd surely succumb to her own destruction. What is it with beautiful people making Seungwan swoon at every given opportunity? "There. All clean." Rosé wiped off the last chocolate smidge away before bringing her fingers to her mouth and used her tongue to suck clean the stain. That action alone looked quite seductive. Seungwan didn't even how the heck she was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>"Son Seungwan."</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw felt her soul leave the dimensions of this world when she recognized that familiar bone-chilling voice. She jumped away from Rosé and turned to greet the very person she most wanted to see. "Joohyun!" Then her tone changed to one of confusion when she saw the Prefect's companion. "And... Sooyoung?"</p><p> </p><p>"My, my, such a warm welcome indeed." Sooyoung had a smug smile on her lips when her gaze landed on the Beauxbatons belle. "Oh lookie here! <em>Blondie</em> is here with us too." She gave Rosé a mock salute. "Long time no see."</p><p> </p><p>"Sooyoung." Rosé said through gritted teeth as her hands clenched into fists. It was no secret that the two hated each other. The tension was so palpable that it seemed like a catfight was about to break out at any minute but Seungwan couldn't care, she had other things to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>"So, how have you been?" The blonde shifted her attention towards her friend. "I haven't seen you in, like, three days." She moved closer until she was beside the Prefect since she was never used to talking to Joohyun with this much distance between them. The Slytherin looked quite gaunt and pale. There were dark bags under her eyes and it seemed like she was deprived of sleep. Her skin was pasty and it lacked the usual warm glow. Even her clothes, which were always immaculately ironed to perfection, now had noticeable wrinkles on them. Seungwan frowned. She didn't like this one bit. "Goddamnit Joohyun! I didn't see you for three days and now you're already worse for wear!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine." Joohyun replied curtly as the Ravenclaw continued fussing over her. On the outside, she adopted a stoic and calm attitude but deep inside, she was high on cloud nine. This couldn't be real. Seungwan never paid her this much attention before. She must've done something good in her past life to be graced with this blessing.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hungry? I could cook some food if you'd like." Seungwan smoothed out the creases on those black robes, adjusted the emerald green necktie, before tucking stray strands of raven locks away from Joohyun's face. As she was busy making sure that her friend was alright, she failed to notice the pinkish hue that crept on the Slytherin's face.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay. I just ate."</p><p> </p><p>As the two were stuck in their own world, they seemed to forget the presence of the two people within the vicinity. Both of whom witnessed the affectionate display and oddly felt like they were intruding an intimate moment. Sooyoung silently crept beside Rosé and muttered an apology, something the other girl wasn't quite expecting. "Sorry about them. They sometimes tend to forget the world whenever they're together." The Slytherin shook her head in amusement as she stared fondly at her two friends.</p><p> </p><p>The soft look on her features caught Rosé off guard. She never expected Sooyoung to show a kind and vulnerable side. She just thought that the Slytherin was completely evil, judging by the terrible first impression she left on the Beauxbatons girl. She stopped staring at Sooyoung then shifted her focus on Seungwan and Joohyun. "They do seem to care for each other a lot."</p><p> </p><p>A gentle smile settled on her lips when she saw the Ravenclaw adorably pinching the Slytherin's cheeks. At first glance, Joohyun looked cold and unmoving but it's amazing how Seungwan's warmth had the ability to thaw frozen ice.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey listen." Sooyoung uncomfortably shifted in her place and bashfully scratched the back of her neck. Rosé never expected this confident and arrogant Slytherin to act all shy of a sudden. It was quite unusual. "I'm really sorry for whatever I did when we first met. We got off the wrong foot. Can we start over?"</p><p> </p><p>She held out her hand as a gesture of a peace treaty. It seemed like Sooyoung was surrendering the white flag and judging by the expression on her face, she looked quite earnest with it. Rosé still had her doubts but who was she to deny forgiveness to those who asked for it? Maybe she could give the Slytherin another chance.</p><p> </p><p>"Deal."</p><p> </p><p>Rosé took her outstretched hand and gave it a firm squeeze. Sooyoung smiled at her in return. Good. It's seems like they have reached a unanimous decision. Peace has been declared. The war was finally over.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully things wouldn't go wrong this time.</p><p> </p><p>Back to the two best friends who still haven't noticed their surroundings, Joohyun rummaged something in her bag and took it out. It was her neatly folded invisibility cloak and she handed them over to Seungwan with no qualms, like handing over a magical family heirloom wasn't that much of big deal for her. "Here, take this."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Seungwan was confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Lay told Suho, who told Yerim, who told Seulgi, who Sooyoung, who told me, that Hagrid is looking for you. He wants to meet you by midnight. Make sure no one follows you."</p><p> </p><p>"I-- what?"</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun giggled in amusement at Seungwan's expression. Her brown eyes were large and innocent as her expressive brows shot high up the air. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. This girl, seriously. Could be she any more adorable? The Slytherin gingerly placed the invisibility cloak on the Ravenclaw's grasp and squeezed her hand in reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>"Hagrid is looking for you."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, when the sun already set, Rosé retired to her chambers in order to get some needed rest. That interview took quite a toll on her and she needed to recover her energy for the duties she had to do for tomorrow as Beauxbatons' representative champion. Upon whispering the password and entering the door, she was glad to find that the room was empty. Good. It seems like Jennie wasn't here yet. Maybe she was still getting pursued by her flock of admirers. Or maybe, she was rejecting another one of Lisa's advances. The poor Hufflepuff, always chasing around her dreams that never quite came true.</p><p> </p><p>Rosé crossed the room and took off her school uniform. After taking a bath and changing into a much more comfortable nightwear, she moved to discard her clothes to the laundry pile when she noticed something on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>It was a simple box carefully wrapped in emerald green stationery. A beautiful silver bow perched on top, twirled in a snake-like fashion, along with a written note written in elegant script.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From your secret admirer - PS</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A delighted smile settled on her lips at the thoughtful notion that someone gave her a gift. It always made her heart full knowing that someone out there harbored feelings for her. When she meets this admirer, she vows to give them her utmost appreciation for their efforts.</p><p> </p><p>Gingerly removing the wrappers and tucking away the silver bow, Rosé opened box and came to find a weird looking plant. It seemed like a cactus but instead of having spines, it was covered with boils instead. The cactus was so fascinatingly hideous that Rosé couldn't help but curiously poke its surface. To her great surprise, the plant squirted a sticky green sap and covered her head to toe with stinky liquid. The horrifying scent of rotten eggs and rancid dung bombarded her nose and rendered her on the verge of passing out. Oh my God! The smell was hideous!</p><p> </p><p>Rosé tried not to gag as she made her way towards the bathroom. "Aguamenti!" She hurriedly casted the water-making spell on the tub and dove in with the intention of washing away the foul smell. It was no use. The scent still lingered on her skin. No amount of soap and <em>Scourgify</em> could remove the stinky odor. Merlin's beard! Who would do such a vile thing?!</p><p> </p><p>But the more she thought, the more she discovered the answers. The clues were everywhere! From the emerald green box and the snake-like silver bow. Only one person could do such a thing. The Beauxbatons girl cursed in frustration. <em>Start over</em> my ass! That blasted girl had no intentions of making peace in the first place! Stupid Rosé! How could you fall for one of her traps?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to kill that bitch."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be prepared. Divination revealed that the veils of the future will show angst in the next following chapters :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Three: Act I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dragons?!"</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan shrugged off the <em>invisibility cloak</em> as she stared completely horrified at the scene before her. Just a few distances away, a large lizard-like dragon, with black scales and razor-sharp bronze spikes portruding on its tail, thrashed wildly against its metal cage but the iron shackles tethered around its limbs prevented it from escaping. Sensing that its efforts were futile, the dragon unleashed a fiery breath towards its captors. Thankfully, those humans managed to escape the blast and avoided getting roasted to death. Unfortunately, the surrounding foliage within fifty feet away got burnt to ashes. It was a terrible sight. "That's the first task?!"</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw gaped incredulously at the half-giant standing beside her. For the record, Hagrid didn't seem quite perturbed. In fact, he looked fascinated to have witnessed that magnificent display of power from the beast. "Oh don't worry about 'em, Seungwan. They're seriously <em>misunderstood</em> creatures." The horrendous dragon roared into the night sky and its sound shook the very earth that Seungwan wondered if it reached Hogwarts too. If the students even remotely knew that a <em>freaking</em> dragon was being smuggled inside the castle grounds. "Although, I have ter admit that <em>Horntail</em> is a right nasty piece of work."</p><p> </p><p>"You're joking right?" The blonde shook her head in denial. Hopefully, this wasn't some kind of twisted dream. Maybe the dragon was just for show. Some scare tactic to convince the Triwizard champions into abandoning the tournament or just a weird display of power from the joint forces of the great wizarding schools in Europe. Either way, Seungwan was scared shitless. Dumbledore wasn't kidding about the fact that this tournament really weren't for the faint of heart.</p><p> </p><p>"'Course not Seungwan. Tis' a matter of serious business. That's why I called ye here to warn--" Hagrid wasn't able to finish his statement because the dragon suddenly breathed out flames and aimed its attack towards the direction where they stood. "Incoming!" Both Seungwan and Hagrid dropped to the ground when the fire blazed above their heads and completely missed them. A charred beetle fell dead just a few inches near the Ravenclaw and by the looks of it, the poor insect wasn't able to survive the flames and was incinerated beyond recognition. The smell of burnt flesh permeated through the air and lingered in her nose. It's safe to say that Seungwan won't be forgetting that scent anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>Once the coast was clear, they rose from the ground and dusted off the dirt from their clothes. Seungwan felt uncomfortably warm, like the heat from the flames clung to her skin and caused her to sweat. Her blonde hair was sticking out in all the wrong directions and Hagrid, bless his soul, good-naturedly patted it down and tamed it with his large hands. "Anyways, the dragons just arrived this morning. Seulgi's brother helped shipped them ter Hogwarts. Didn't she tell ye that?" The half-giant sounded like he was speaking to a toddler and maybe he was, considering their great difference in height, but Seungwan didn't let that bother her since she had more things to worry about. Like the fact that Seulgi withheld such a vital information from her.</p><p> </p><p>"No she didn't. Seulgi didn't tell me a thing." Seungwan said through gritted teeth. When she gets the chance to see her best friend, she will definitely strangle that Hufflepuff to death. Of course, she'd have to face Sooyoung and Yerim and maybe brave through the barriers of the whole student body in order to even touch Seulgi. Damnit! Why did this have to be so difficult? Suffocating the Hufflepuff would've been so much easier if she wasn't adored by everyone.</p><p> </p><p>The half-giant remained oblivious to her growing frustration as he fidgeted in place. That's when Seungwan noticed something rather unusual. He combed his hair and his clothes were neatly pressed with no visible wrinkles anywhere. His eyes kept on darting around the surroundings almost like he was searching for something. Hagrid was certainly acting odd.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hagrid</em>~~~"</p><p> </p><p>Both of them froze at the sound of a melodic voice echoing through the forest. Hagrid nervously glanced at Seungwan and sent her an apologetic smile. "I think it's time for ye ter go. It's getting late." He coughed awkwardly and the blonde narrowed her eyes at the suspiciousness of it all.</p><p> </p><p>"Hagrid. Are you seeing someone?"</p><p> </p><p>At her deduction, the half-giant gasped in shock. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and it looked like his entire life flashed before his eyes. If the situation wasn't so dire, the Ravenclaw would've laughed. "How did ye know that I'm seeing Olympe?" He whispered, sounding completely scandalized, but immediately realized his error and his eyes widened in horror. "I shouldn ter said that." He groaned in annoyance at his accidental confession and clamped his mouth shut, determined not to reveal anymore secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Now, it was Seungwan's turn to be surprised. "You're courting the Headmistress of Beauxbatons?!" Really. Hagrid and Madame Maxime were going out? Seems like a hard pill to swallow. The Ravenclaw took a few moments to let the information sink in before she tapped her chin deep in thought and voiced out her approval. "Not bad. I wish you could've told me though. I'd be a great wingwoman."</p><p> </p><p>"What'ser <em>wingwoman</em>?" Hagrid looked confused and Seungwan would've taken the liberty to explain but they were pressed for time. By now, the voice sounded like it was getting closer and closer and it seemed like they only had a few minutes to spare.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. Anyways, did you bring her something to give?" Judging by the blank expression Hagrid sported, he didn't and it took all of Seungwan's will not to berate the half-giant. She rubbed the growing headache on her temples and breathed in and out to calm her growing nerves. Geez! It wasn't even her date but she was already getting this anxious. "Seriously? You brought nothing? Not even some flowers or chocolates?"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know ter was some courting etiquette I need ter follow." The half-giant, for the record, seemed pretty clueless and the Ravenclaw felt sympathy for him. He was probably as nervous as she was and her nagging wasn't helping alleviate his worries. She decided to soften her approach and help her friend have the best night of his life.</p><p> </p><p>"First rule of dating Hagrid. You always bring a gift on the first outing."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan bent down and grabbed a few rocks on the ground. With a small flourish of her wand, she transfigured the pebbles into an elegant bouquet of white lilies. She uttered a few spells and tweaked the bouquet here and there before she was completely satisfied with the appearance. It was magnificently presentable. Madame Maxime would surely adore this simple gift. It's amazing what a little magic could do to perform miracles.</p><p> </p><p>"Give her these." She handed the flowers to Hagrid then proceeded to adjust his clothes to a more aesthetic fashion so that he'll look irresistibly attractive to the eyes of Madame Maxime. She also dished out some dating advice to guide the half-giant with his date. "Don't forget to compliment her every now and then. Women like to be wooed with sweet words." She smoothed out the lapels of his collar and fussed over the dirt that somehow lodged into his hair. Once she was satisfied, she took a step back to observe his appearance. Hagrid looked pretty dashing. Seungwan felt her heart swell excitedly, like a proud mother about to send off her son to his first day of school. It was ironic since Hagrid was pretty much older than her. "Most importantly, never forget to be yourself. She will only like you more if you're being genuine."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Seungwan." Hagrid bashfully bowed his head and flashed her a grateful smile. He pulled the Ravenclaw into a warm hug. He sniffed and it seemed like he almost wanted to cry. Awww the big fluffball. Seungwan felt herself melt in his embrace. This adorable sweetheart of a giant. "Yer a great friend for helping me."</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna nail this date Hagrid. Madame Maxime will see just how much of an amazing person you are." Seungwan tried her best to reassure the half-giant as she patted him good-naturedly on the back. When they both pulled away, the Ravenclaw grabbed the invisibility cloak from the ground and proceeded to wrap it around her body until only her head poked out. "Have a wonderful time!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hagrid</em>~~~"</p><p> </p><p>They both turned towards the direction of the sound and Seungwan decided that it was time to leave. "I should get going." With that, she trudged away from the forest and headed back to the castle. Hopefully, Madame Maxime takes a liking to Hagrid because if anyone deserves a happy ending, it's him. May their date sail smoothly without any hitches along the way and may they enjoy a pleasant night in each other's company.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung clutched the piece of parchment in a vice-like grip, more specifically the Arithmancy exam her professor graded just this morning, and glared at the right topmost portion of the paper where the big fat <b>D-</b> was written in bold red ink. She failed another test she didn't study for. What a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Having good grades in Arithmancy wasn't really a requirement for most jobs in the wizarding world but in order for one to qualify for Auror training, one must have outstanding grades in all subjects, something she failed to do. Her professor adviced her to take a remedial exam if she ever hoped to receive a passing mark but there was no way in hell she'd do that. It was a complete waste of time and she had other things to worry about, like starting fan bandwagon for Seungwan to increase support for her best friend and launching a smear campaign for Rosé in an effort to discredit her. Ain't nobody got time to do some extra studying.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, all she was doing wasn't contributing in solving the issue but she believes in ignoring the problem until it completely goes away. This unhealthy coping mechanism helped her countless of times and it certainly won't fail her now.</p><p> </p><p>Crumpling the parchment into a useless ball of trash, she threw her test results away and walked down the path that lead straight to the castle grounds. She still had Flying lessons next and she was running quite late. Her mother would be hella pissed when she finds out Sooyoung failed another exam but what her mother doesn't know won't hurt her. The Slytherin planned to keep this a secret after all.</p><p> </p><p>"Right! First order of business is to get to class."</p><p> </p><p>With that, she headed towards her intended destination. The memory of those atrocious test results were already buried deep within recesses of her mind and completely forgotten. It's better to move past and move on for nothing good ever resulted from wallowing in self-pity. There were more important things in life than slaving over grades. Sooyoung vowed to do better next time but for now, she still had a class to attend.</p><p> </p><p>Little did she know that her failures would come back to haunt her in the future.</p><p> </p><p>Rosé was going to the owlery with the intention of sending a letter to her father when she noticed a piece of crumpled paper on the ground. She sighed in frustration and rubbed the growing ache in her head. What's with people littering the immaculate premises of the castle? Have they no care for the environment at all? Did they know that for the past few years, there had been a significant increase of carbon footprint and one of its contributing factors is the rapid rise of wastes. The Beauxbatons girl picked the trash and had half the mind to properly dispose it in a garbage container when she decided to see its contents.</p><p> </p><p>A large <b>D-</b> printed in red ink was the first thing that greeted her when she smoothed out the creases on the paper. Upon further study, she realized that the paper was, in fact, an Arithmancy exam and this embarrassing failure only belonged to <em>Park Sooyoung</em>. The same girl who pranked Rosé a few days ago with a Mimbulus Mimbletonia and the very bane of her existence.</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting..." Rosé mumbled to herself as she tapped her chin, seemingly deep in thought. So Park Sooyoung was academically weak in Arithmancy. Maybe she could use this information to her advantage. After all, she needed a little payback for what that blasted Slytherin did to her. There was no way she would allow that slight to her pride be forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the crumpled parchment in her hand, a brilliant idea flashed into her mind. Maybe she could embarrass the Slytherin girl publicly in front of her friends. There was no way Sooyoung would be able to recover from that huge humiliation. Yes! Such a brilliant. That stupid idiot would think twice of crossing the line.</p><p> </p><p>Rosé closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh scent of the wind breeze. Revenge had never felt so sweet. It seems like all her lucky stars have aligned and provided her with this amazing opportunity of getting back at her arch enemy. She will surely not let this chance go to waste.</p><p> </p><p>Vengeance is at hand.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Wannie!"</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw was wandering along the halls of the castle when she heard someone calling out her name. She had the sneaking suspicion that the voice belonged to a certain Hufflepuff friend of hers and when she turned around, her hunch was right. Seulgi was waving enthusiastically in her direction before barreling through the throngs of students just to reach the blonde and engulfing her in a tight hug. Seungwan refused to return her warm greeting because she still remembered her friend's betrayal. The audacity! How dare Seulgi hug her at a time like this?</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me about the dragons?" The Ravenclaw hissed in under her breath as she dragged the Hufflepuff somewhere private where no one would be able to eavesdrop into their conversation. Once the coast was clear, she demanded answers from her friend. "Did you purposely plan to leave me in the dark? I wasn't expecting this atrocious act from you Seul." Okay, maybe she was just making assumptions and it crossed her mind that Seulgi might have a reasonable explanation for withholding this vital piece of information from her but what the hell, the pressure from the tournament caused her to become irrational. She can't help but be paranoid.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about?" To her credit, Seulgi did a great job of looking confused. It almost made Seungwan backtrack but she remained steadfast. Maybe her friend was just a great actress and had convinced everyone of her innocence but she wasn't fooling the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Coz' Hagrid just showed me a terrifying Hungarian Horntail last night and he said your brother, who is a renowned dragonologist, helped ship them to Hogwarts." Seungwan crossed her arms and waited for her friend to realize. It took a few moments and when everything dawned on Seulgi, she furrowed her brows and appeared confused again. Certain topics seem to register late in Seulgi's mind and the Ravenclaw couldn't blame her. The Hufflepuff had the tendency to become distracted.</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm pretty sure I told you though. After all, I was the one who informed you that Hagrid was looking for you." Seulgi dug deep into the recesses of her brain in order to recall that certain kind of memory. She remembered going to Hagrid's hut and bonding with the half-giant about magical creatures. Maybe there was a certain point where Hagrid asked Seulgi to pass a message to Seungwan but the memory was fuzzy now, it's hard to recount it accurately.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? Nevermind." Seungwan ran a hand through her hair in frustration. The slow pace where this conversation was heading was beginning to take a toll on her patience. Seriously, why does she even bother? What did she hope to accomplish by having this talk with the Hufflepuff? "Just forget about it."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay!" Seulgi grinned cheekily and remained blissfully unaware of everything else. It's times like these that her obliviousness was astounding. The frustration Seungwan felt for her best friend faded away. How could she stay mad when the Hufflepuff looked so positively innocent. "Anyways, have you made plans on how to deal with your dragon yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." Seungwan shrugged nonchalantly, as if the tournament wouldn't be starting in the next few days and the idea of fighting a dragon seemed like wishful thinking. "I kinda want to go with the flow, you know? Just wing everything at the last minute." Man, what was she even doing with her life? The other competitors were probably formulating a concrete plan to combat the dragon yet here she was, avoiding her problems and ignoring it for as long as she can. She was certainly not living up to the Ravenclaw reputation.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Tsk tsk! </em>You need to devise a better approach than that Wannie." Seulgi shook her head in disappointment. It was unlike her friend to be this lax. Seungwan was a meticulous person and knowing her friend, she probably had everything mapped down to the last detail. Always forming a contingency system whenever things don't occur on purpose. Seungwan was a planner. She had a systematic approach on things so it was quite surprising that the blonde still hasn't set an objective until now.</p><p> </p><p>"I know." The Ravenclaw felt her shoulders slump when she leaned against her best friend for support. All the fighting spirit she had was slowly dwindling away. Seulgi was right. She really needed to do better. The problem was that her mind wouldn't come up with something remotely useful. She was stuck in a mental limbo. It also didn't help that the pressure she felt from being the Hogwarts champion affected her in more ways than she would ever admit. She was tired of keeping up with appearances. All she wanted to do was crawl in bed and sleep for centuries without having to deal with other people for the rest of her life. Her social quota has reached its limit. She didn't know if she could still handle her brazen admirers and cult followers. "Can I turn back time and undo my decision of joining this tournament? This sucks."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel you Wannie but don't worry. I know something that can help you with your dragon problem." Seulgi declared confidently before taking hold of Seungwan's hand and leading her back to the castle halls where they had to brave the currents as the students moved in raging waves just to get to class. The blonde didn't have the energy to complain and just allowed herself to be dragged. Thankfully, the people parted like the Red Sea and allowed Seulgi to pass. It's amazing how her friend possessed control over the whole student body like some kind of weird puppet master.</p><p> </p><p>They climbed the Grand Staircase and Seungwan was fairly out of breath when they reached the seventh floor. Seulgi turned towards the left corridor and stopped before an empty wall opposite the tapestry of <em>Barnabas the Barmy</em>. The Hufflepuff checked the vicinity for the presence of other students and when she found none, walked past the wall three times looking like she was deep in thought. It was a weird sight and the startling secrecy caused the Ravenclaw to grow concerned for her friend. "Seul? What are you doing?" Though her worries were unnecessary because the once empty wall became nonexistent was replaced by a large iron door that suddenly appeared like magic. It seemed like a passage towards a secret room and at this point, the blonde felt suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>Could this be?</p><p> </p><p>No, no. There's no way Seulgi could've found <em>that</em> room.</p><p> </p><p>The Hufflepuff grabbed the knob and twisted it. Seulgi flashed Seungwan a brilliant smile. "Shall we?" The door squeaked open when they both entered and the Ravenclaw marveled at the sight of a rather large room assembled like a practice arena. It was equipped with winged fire-breathing reptilian dummies and shelves of books about dragons. In the middle of the room, there stood a magnificent statue of a <em>Hebridean Black</em> poised for attack with its razor-sharp claws suspended midair. With a dramatic flourish of her hand, Seulgi announced in a proud voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to the Room of Requirement."</p><p> </p><p>Wait. What?</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan's brain short-circuited. This is impossible. So this place has been situated here all along? That fateful night where she snuck around Hogwarts, she was pointlessly wandering the ground floor when she should've been searching the seventh floor instead. God! What a pathetic use of her efforts. Sure, she managed to discover the <em>Mirror Erised </em>in one of her nightly escapades but that wasn't exactly her main goal now, was it? Damnit! To think she had to endure all those bullying from Sooyoung and Yerim for failing to find the Room of Requirement when she should've just asked Seulgi for its location all along. Geez! She was such an idiot!</p><p> </p><p>"The trick to finding this place is to be very specific about what you're looking for. Based on my experience, other people can enter the room and see what you're doing only if they know how the room is being used." Seulgi gushed obsessively as she ushered her friend inside. She made a grand gesture of introducing Seungwan to the various items inside the room and pointing out its uses. "Kinda like right now, I needed a private space to study about dragons and you were permitted entry because you also shared the same need. Had you been seeking anything else, you wouldn't be able to find this place."</p><p> </p><p>"That's... interesting." The blonde was speechless. This room was wonderful. Had she been really missing out this whole time?</p><p> </p><p>"I know right? From now on, you could use this place as your training ground. You could learn different strategies to combat your dragon. The Room of Requirement is well equipped to your needs!" Seulgi beamed with so much enthusiasm that it was infecting. Even the Ravenclaw couldn't help but share her positivity.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Seul. I found a small passage about Norwegian Ridgebacks and---" Joohyun, the last person Seungwan expected to see, emerged from one of the wooden shelves holding a rather large tome in her grasp. When she saw the Ravenclaw, she stumbled back and gasped in shock. Her mouth gaping like a fish out of water and the blonde would've found the sight funny, if she wasn't so busy being surprised herself. The Slytherin recovered immediately and schooled her features into neutral expression when she regarded Seungwan. "Oh... you're here."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean <em>you're here</em>? I should be the one asking you that considering you knew of the Room of Requirement's location and you never even bothered to tell me!" Seungwan felt scandalized. First, Seulgi kept silent about the dragon task now this? This is double betrayal at its finest and it left her appalled. At this point, she was completely infuriated. Joohyun was the last person she expected to do something like this. "You knew! You knew I was searching for the Room of Requirement! You even caught me sneaking out that night yet you never said anything!" The Ravenclaw advanced towards the Slytherin, like a predator prowling its prey, until Joohyun dropped the book from her grasp when she got cornered to the wall by Seungwan.</p><p> </p><p>Everything else seemed to have blurred away and even Seulgi's presence in the room went forgotten when their eyes met. Joohyun squirmed under the intensity of Seungwan's gaze and she felt breathless at their close proximity. She tried very hard not to stare at those plump lips but in the end, the Prefect was still weak and was helpless to look away. "Do you have any idea how many times Sooyoung and Yerim threw me under the bus for this? I literally had to lick my wounds for a month."</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw's tone sounded huskily low and it sent shivers down Joohyun's spine. Seungwan never showed this intimidating facet of her before and it was making the Prefect lose her mind. Merlin's beard! Having her this close was dangerous. It took all of the Slytherin's willpower not to succumb to her intoxicating scent.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Are you..." Joohyun swallowed the lump in her throat and cursed herself for stuttering. She never gets nervous in the face of intimidation. It seems like the blonde was the only person to bring out this new side of hers. She twiddled her fingers, taking a few moments to gather her courage and when she finally did, stared deeply into Seungwan's eyes. "Are you mad at me?" Her own voice seemed foreign to her ears. It sounded small and very hesitant, like she couldn't bear the thought that she might've given the Ravenclaw a reason to hate her, and for the love of God, she wouldn't know what to do if Seungwan did hate her.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan froze when the simple yet heavily loaded question was uttered. Was she mad at the Prefect? A little frustrated maybe but never mad. Hating Joohyun was wishing for the impossible. It's like asking the blonde to loath adorable bunnies. She cherishes the Slytherin a little to much for that. "I'm not." The Ravenclaw took a step back and hung her head low in shame. "I don't think I have the capacity to ever be mad at you, much less hate you."</p><p> </p><p>The Prefect was staring at her now, eyes wide with wonder and amazement, and it awakened something deep within the recesses of Seungwan's heart. It just occurred to her that Joohyun possessed such enchanting pools of brown orbs. <em>Huh</em>. Were her lips ever this luscious before?</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem!"</p><p> </p><p>Their little charged moment was interrupted when Seulgi pointedly coughed. Returning back to reality, Seungwan separated herself from Joohyun and moved a few spaces to put some good distance between them. Having Joohyun within such close proximity did something to her heart and caused her mind to go haywire. It was better to stay away from her for now just in case that weird tension appears again. She couldn't afford to get distracted. The tournament was only a few days away and she needed her complete focus if she wanted to survive the first task.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're done arguing, can we get started with the lessons now?" Seulgi looked almost apologetic as she fidgeted awkwardly from where she stood. Seungwan nodded in agreement and shifted her attention solely on the Hufflepuff. She missed the dazed and flustered expression Joohyun assumed. "As I was saying, you could use this room as a practice area. Joohyun and I could teach you a few spells that you can use to combat that dragon. Since the tournament is only a few days away, you better prepare yourself for the tasks to come."</p><p> </p><p>"I still can't believe you guys hadn't told me this sooner." Seungwan crossed her arms as a pout settled on her lips. This was unfair really. She could've used the Room of Requirement for one of her little experiments. Hopefully, she could try out casting some offensive spells without worrying about destroying the whole school.</p><p> </p><p>"It was for the best. You wouldn't be able to keep this a secret from Yerim and Sooyoung. If those two found out, they'd be tranforming this place into a <em>frat house</em> in a heartbeat." Joohyun casually stated and the blonde found no fault in her reasoning because she had a point. Those demonic duo, without a doubt, had the ability to turn this beautiful sanctuary into a raving mosh pit. It's better to keep this secret hideout within themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. How do you even know what a <em>frat house</em> means?" Seungwan asked the Prefect. As far as she was concerned, her friend was definitely a Pureblood and there was little reason for her to indulge in anything muggle related. Why would the Slytherin concern herself with such terms?</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun simply rolled her eyes in response. "Really? That's the thing you're most concerned about?" There was a subtle teasing smirk visible on her lips. She looked pretty amused and the blonde figured that she must be in a playful mood. "You need to set your priorities straight <em>Seungwan-ah</em>."</p><p> </p><p>There was something unique about the way Joohyun called her. Sure, she uttered the name <em>Seungwan-ah</em> countless of times, usually out of fondness more than anything else, but now it sounded different. It was stated with ardent admiration like how one usually does when talking to a loved one. But maybe it was just her imagination. Joohyun was just naturally affectionate like that. There's no need to put more context into that innocent gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"I agree." The creepy smile that slowly crept on Seulgi's face sent warning signals towards the Ravenclaw. She had the sneaking suspicion that her friend was planning something stupid, something catastrophic that would doom them all. "Which is why a little duelling match will be conducted between you and Joohyun so that both of us can properly gauge your abilities in martial magic."</p><p> </p><p>See? What did I tell you? Seulgi was definitely cooking some tricks up her sleeves!</p><p> </p><p>"What? That's not fair! We all know that Joohyun's an expert in martial magic. Why do you think she excels in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Seungwan started to protest but a hand gently rested on her shoulder. She shifted to see that it was the Prefect who was smiling at her in reassurance. Something stirred within her heart at the sight of that breathtaking smile. The Ravenclaw wondered why she was so mesmerized by it.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Seungwan-ah." In a flash of light, gone was the reassuring smile on her lips as it was replaced by a teasing smirk. Her eyes flashed dangerously and the aura she exuded changed. Joohyun looked powerful and confident. Definitely not the person you should mess with. Oh god! Her competitive side has awakened. "I'll go easy on you."</p><p> </p><p>"No time for complaints now Wan. Get in position." The Hufflepuff barked an order and the Ravenclaw begrudgingly took the direction opposite from the Slytherin. Seungwan squared her shoulders and took out her wand. She practiced some flicking motions with her wrists before she adjusted her stance until her weight were equally supported by her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun mainly took a step back and stood sideways. She maintained an elegant posture, eyes focused and chin held high, and she consciously protected the areas of her body that were exposed for attack. It looked like she knew what she was doing, as if duelling was a hobby she frequently engages in. That was Seungwan knew that she was in for a great fight. Joohyun will surely give her ass a serious whooping. Seulgi shouted the signal and the Ravenclaw was the first to attack.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Expelliarmus</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Red sparks erupted from the tip of her wand and sailed towards Joohyun. The Prefect merely smiled, as if she was expecting that kind of attack, and casually deflected the spell by dodging sideways. Seungwan was caught off guard. How in the heck did Joohyun do that so fast? The blonde was pretty sure she had a quick reaction time too and casted the Disarming spell in a heartbeat. There was no way anyone could've avoided that. Joohyun was something else.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan was too busy marvelling at the display of battle prowess that she failed to notice the silent incantation uttered by Joohyun. "<em>Stupefy!" </em>She felt the sensation of weightlessness as she was thrown across the room when the spell made its impact. The air was knocked out of her lungs and searing pain blossomed on her chest when she landed on the floor with a hard thud. Her eyes landed on the ceiling and she spotted white spots dancing around her field of vision. Wow! Joohyun was relentless.</p><p> </p><p>She literally took Seungwan's breath away.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, when they've covered every topic in <em>Defense Against the Dark Arts </em>and<em> Charms</em> and their heads were literally drilled with various spells, Seulgi went to the kitchens to smuggle some food while Joohyun and Seungwan remained in the Room of Requirement, both taking a breather after their endless duelling.</p><p> </p><p>It was such an exhausting day and Seungwan realized that Joohyun could be pretty ruthless when it comes to martial magic. The Slytherin even knew some spells not commonly known to wizardkind. Maybe her impressive magical prowess had to do with the fact that she came from a prestigious Pureblood family and she was provided with adequate resources to practice complex spells. Either way, Seungwan was impressed. Joohyun didn't seem like the delicate flower she originally thought. She could be pretty dangerous when she wants to.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin's beard Joohyun! I've lost count of the times I lost to you." Seungwan rubbed her sore shoulders as she approached the Slytherin who was casually chilling on the floor, looking absolutely smug with her numerous victories. She lay on the ground exhausted like a useless sack of potatoes and naturally rested her head on Joohyun's lap. A small pout settled on her lips as she regarded her friend. "I've probably broken way too many bones duelling you than I ever did with Quidditch."</p><p> </p><p>"You did great though. You're quite adept at <em>wordless </em>magic." The Prefect donned an smile as she affectionately ran her fingers through Seungwan's smooth blonde tresses. The Ravenclaw sighed contentedly and leaned closer to her touch.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn right I am!" Seungwan had an arrogant smirk on her lips and perfectly casted the Patronus Charm without muttering the incantations. A silvery wisp emerged from the tip of her wand before the familiar sight of her magnificent <em>Nightingale</em> patronus flew around the room and left threads of argentine traces in its wake. It briefly landed on Joohyun's shoulder and tenderly nudged her cheek before taking flight once again.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin fondly stared at the spirit guardian and light-heartedly commented. "It's good to know that <em>birdy</em> is here to join us." She giggled in amusement when she noticed the frown on her friend's face as the girl seemingly took offense at her joke. Joohyun would never tell but she truly cherishes times like these, holding Seungwan close and talking about the universe as the world fades into oblivion. She'd give anything just to make this moment last a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Birdy</em> seems a little lonely. She needs a companion. Why don't you try casting the charm?" The Ravenclaw grinned cheekily at the smug Slytherin, who merely declined her challenge. She scoffed and rolled her eyes in mockery. "Yeah, that's what I thought."</p><p> </p><p>"I just don't want to set myself up for disappointment." Was Joohyun's excuse. The Patronus Charm was a ridiculously advanced magic, something she could only hope to accomplish in the future. It was quite amazing for Seungwan to become adept with a difficult charm at such a young age. She was just impressive like that. Gifted in more ways than one.</p><p> </p><p>"Just admit that you can't cast the spell."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. I don't know how."</p><p> </p><p>Both of them lapsed into a comfortable silence with Joohyun casually twirling the strands of blonde locks with her fingers and Seungwan sighing contentedly under her caresses. A few moments passed before the Ravenclaw broke the silence with a whisper. "It is said that Patronus forms are subject to change if the caster undergoes an emotional upheaval of some sort, like falling in eternal and unchanging love." The blonde closed her eyes and sunk deep into her thoughts. She had forgotten everything long ago. Only the memories of Joohyun's touch remains. "Can you imagine a love so pure and everlasting that it changes you?"</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin froze in her seat. The question sounded innocent enough but she knew that there was a deeper context to it. Yes, she could imagine that kind of love. It came in a form of radiant smiles and warm hugs. It came in a form of enchanting laughter and mesmerizing eyes. It came in a form of lingering touches and silky golden hair.</p><p> </p><p>Love came in a form of <em>Seungwan</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"No." The lie easily escaped from her lips but when Joohyun gazed at the sight of a lovely girl resting contentedly on her lap, she knew that she stopped fighting the inevitable long ago. In the end, there was no escape. She could only accept the mysterious works of fate. For the universe may burn to ashes and the world reduced to oblivion but there's no place she'd rather be than here.</p><p> </p><p>Right beside <em>her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll come to the tournament right? You'll come and watch me compete?" There was a hint of desperation in the Ravenclaw's tone. Seungwan rarely resorted to begging not unless it was necessary. She must truly want Joohyun to be present that day. "You won't ditch me for your beloved potions?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course." The Slytherin readily agreed for how could she deny such a simple request from Seungwan. Joohyun could give her the world if she wanted to. She ran her fingers through those blonde locks for one last time before uttering a vow and secretly swore to herself. "I will be there whenever you need me."</p><p> </p><p><em>Always</em>.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Bets taken! Bets taken here!"</p><p> </p><p>Yerim shouted on the top of her lungs and waved the tickets high in the air as she moved through the throngs of people aiming to take the front row seats to get a better view of the action. "Step up folks! Who fancies a flutter on today's bloodbath?" A couple from Slytherin were locked in a passionate embrace as they snogged publicly and completely blocked the way. Yerim cursed under her breath because seriously, why is it always her who always stumbles upon this awkward situation? Horny teenagers practically existed everywhere! It's an insult to those who remain single.</p><p> </p><p>"Smart money's on Bogum to survive! Place your bets!" The Gryffindor literally shoved the couple away and proceeded to advertise the betting pool to a few eager customers. Pulling open the small trunk she was carrying, she tucked the money inside before handing over some gambling tickets to three Slytherins. "Ten-to-one for Rosé. There you go! Don't forget to support our Hogwarts champion Seungwan!" Gambling was an illegal activity of course but the resident Gryffindor didn't care for it was such an exciting day at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>The first stage of the tournament was about to commence and the selected champions would each battle a dragon in order for them to successfully advance to the next task. No one knew the outcome of the competition and there was a possibility of blood being spilt today. That's why everyone was buzzing with excitement. They were eagerly anticipating for the drama.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the champions tent where the competitors waited, Seungwan paced restlessly as her mind kept on imagining different scenarios about how her encounter with the dragon would conclude. Ten involved her either dying or getting burnt to ashes. All of which didn't end well. Suddenly, she heard a static ringing echo across the whole venue before the booming voice of Dumbledore announced to the audience.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Your attention please. This is a great day for all of us!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere inside the tent was quite tense. Bogum kept on cracking his knuckles while muttering a few words here and there. His eyes shifting back and forth as if he was anticipating an ambush. On the other hand, Rosé sat primly on her designated cot and stared numbly onto the distance. Amongst the champions, she seemed to be the only one who appeared calm and unbothered but her constant fiddling with the robes was a telltale sign that she was nervous too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Each of the three tasks involves considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan found herself wandering towards the back portion of the tent. For a brief moment, she considered escaping and running the fuck away from here but then she realized that she couldn't do that. Too much was at stake and a lot of people were relying on her. She couldn't afford tainting the reputation of the Ravenclaw house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"This will minimize any risks you may be exposed to. I'm sure we wish all our champions the greatest of luck."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Pssst!"</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw noticed a silhouette of a person standing behind the tent flaps. With her curiosity piqued, she moved closer until she could clearly decipher the whispering. "Pssst! Seungwan! Is that you?" Her heart leaped with joy for she'd certainly recognize that voice anywhere. She came just as she promised. She didn't ditch Seungwan for those stupid potions.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. It's me Hyun."</p><p> </p><p>She heard the Slytherin sigh heavily before speaking. "How are you feeling? Okay?" The blonde didn't deign a reply for she would be lying if she said yes. She was far from <em>okay</em>. Her stomach churned anxiously and her hands trembled in anticipation. It seemed like she was standing on the edge of a cliff and preparing to take the plunge. She wasn't ready for this. Was it too late to back out yet? "The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to..."</p><p> </p><p>"Battle a dragon?"</p><p> </p><p>There was a pregnant pause, some palpable tension in the air, before Seungwan was suddenly engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. A mixture of lavenders and fabric conditioner overwhelmed her senses until all she could think about was Joohyun. Her chest tightened as her heart wanted to burst out from its cages. She buried her face on those smooth raven tresses and basked in her warmth. "Oh <em>Joohyun</em>." Holding her like this caused all Seungwan's fears to vanish.</p><p> </p><p>It's like the magic of the Prefect's touch sparked every cell in her body which calmed her troubled mind and soothing her distraught soul. Suddenly, facing that dragon didn't seem so daunting anymore. There's no need to be afraid. Everything will be okay as long as Joohyun was there for she was the lifeline to anchor Seungwan back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>There was a flash of bright light and the magic disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Young love." Seungwan and Joohyun jumped apart when the infamous Rita Skeeter entered the Champions' tent and created quite a fuss. Bogum and Rosé stood in alarm at the unwelcome intrusion and adopted a defensive stance. It seemed like no one was happy to see the Daily Prophet journalist. "How... stirring." Rita arrogantly waltzed inside, as if she wasn't breaching private space, and motioned for her assistant photographer to follow. There was a wicked gleam in her eyes when her gaze landed back and forth between the two. "If anything goes unfortunately today, you two might even make the front page!"</p><p> </p><p>"You have no business here!" Bogum jumped to their rescue and intervened before everything escalated. While Rita was distracted by the Bulgarian superstar, Seungwan surreptitiously moved in front of Joohyun to shield her friend from unwanted attention. The journalist seemed like she was out to wreck havoc and the Ravenclaw wanted to protect the Slytherin from all of that. "This tent is for champions... and friends."</p><p> </p><p>His gaze landed on Joohyun and for a moment, Seungwan thought she detected a hint of affection swimming in those brown eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. The lighting was probably playing tricks on her mind and maybe it was just her imagination. A menacing sneer settled on her lips before Rita responded. "No matter. We've got what we wanted." In a grand dramatic gesture, she flicked her blonde hair and sashayed her way out of the tent with her lackey obediently following her.</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw released the breath she'd been holding when that little confrontation ended and turned to check over Joohyun. "Are you okay?" The Slytherin merely nodded in relief and sent her a grateful smile "I'm fine as long as you're here." That simple statement alone caused the rapid beating of her heart to increase its pace until it felt like it would burst. Joohyun had a way with words and Seungwan didn't know why it greatly affected her so.</p><p> </p><p>The doors open and Dumbledore entered the tent followed by the rest of the school heads. "Good day champions! Gather around please." He gestured for the competitors to take their positions and they all circled around him while Madame Maxime and High Master Karkaroff hovered behind their favored students. The Hogwarts Headmaster unlatched the little pouch attached on his belt and removed the knot. "Such a shame the Head of the Ministry of Magic couldn't join us this fine morning."</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin stiffened like a rock at the mention of her mother. This odd behavior seemed unlike her. Seungwan reached out to clasp their hands together and sent Joohyun a reassuring smile. <em>Everything will be okay</em>. The words went unspoken but remained understood nonetheless. Joohyun felt the tension slowly ease away until she could finally breathe again. <em>Yes, everything will be okay because Seungwan was there</em>. The Prefect figured that there was no need to be afraid.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only three of you can fully appreciate." The Headmaster opened the pouch but noticed an extra head within the room and frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here Miss Bae?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh um... Sorry I'll just go." The Slytherin Prefect, to her credit, at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Be careful." She spared Seungwan one last glance and proceeded to exit the tent. Never once did Joohyun look back and it seemed like a she took a part of Seungwan with her.</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw only stared as she left for she was unable to look away. Shaking away the distractions, she blinked twice before allowing her gaze to study everyone in the room. Rosé was deep in thought while Bogum also watched Joohyun go. There was something glinting in his eyes, some barely repressed longing, and it caused Seungwan to frown in displeasure. She didn't like the way Bogum stared at her friend. Maybe it was just her protectiveness kicking in.</p><p> </p><p>"Right let's start. Champions, please kindly put your hands inside the bag. Mister Park, if you will..."</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore held out the pouch to Bogum and gestured for him to reach down. Smoke billowed out from the container and the Bulgarian superstar winced as soon as he took out a little dragon with golden streaks. The creature shot rounded balls of from its nostrils and singed Bogum's gloved hand. The Headmaster marveled in delight. "The Chinese Fireball! Fantastic!"</p><p> </p><p>It was Rosé's turn and she picked out a dragon with smooth copper scales with black-ridged markings and short horns on its head. What stood out from the creature's appearance was its sharp fangs that could probably cut through rocks. "The Peruvian Vipertooth, poisonous bunch. Really quite notorious for its craving for humans." Dumbledore shook his head before turning to the Ravenclaw.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, Seungwan felt dread creep up her spine. Only one dragon remained and if her hunch was correct, she'll be battling the nastiest creature of them all. She reached down and internally winced when her thumb got pricked by something spiky. When she pulled out a small black lizard-like dragon from the pouch, the creature glared at her and barred its fangs as a threat. <em>Of course</em>! Of course she just had to pick this monstrous creature! What rotten luck she has. "The Hungarian Horntail. Ooohh nasty!" Dumbledore whistled appreciately and sympathetically patted the poor Hogwarts champion on the back. <em>Great. Thanks for the moral support professor! You've done a wonderful job in alleviating my anxiety.</em> Seungwan couldn't help but inwardly grumble in sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>"These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg" Dumbledore stared directly into their eyes to emphasize the gravity of the situation. The Ravenclaw nervously swallowed the lump in her throat. She was in for the fight of her life. "This you must do for each egg contains a clue. Without which, you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?"</p><p> </p><p>When he was met with silence, Dumbledore pursed his lips in anticipation. "Very well, good luck champions." Then he addressed Rosé. "Miss Park, at the sound of the canon you may--"</p><p> </p><p>Whatever he was about to say was drowned by the cannon firing abruptly. Cheers erupted from the stands and the audience practically started chanting Rosé's name. Dumbledore briefly closed his eyes and sighed heavily then gestured towards the exit. The Beauxbatons girl paused for a moment to take a deep breath before raising her head up high and strutting out of tent confidently.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan watched her go and the pit in her stomach seemed to grow as more time passed. <em>Right</em>. She gave herself a little pep talk. <em>There's only one goal. You only need to collect the egg</em>. In order for that to happen, she has to sneak around, avoid confrontation with the Horntail, and steal the egg. Alright, she could do that.</p><p> </p><p>How hard could it be?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Stop worrying. Seungwan will be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun stopped clenching her figners and turned to address Seulgi, who seemed preoccupied with eating her popcorn as she scanned the arena. For a moment, the dread latched onto her heart seemed to lessen but only just a little. "How'd you know? How could you possibly know that she won't be torn to pieces or get burned to ashes?"</p><p> </p><p>"We taught her everything we could these past few days and prepared her as best we can. Besides, Seungwan is a clever one. She can handle herself." The Hufflepuff smiled at her friend and squeezed her hand in reassurance. The Slytherin briefly glanced at their intertwined fingers and accepted the comfort her friend offered.</p><p> </p><p>She could only hope that Seulgi was right. Seungwan wasn't usually mindful with self-preservation and jumped recklessly into chaos whenever the opportunity presented itself. Joohyun lost count of the times she had to patch the wounds the Ravenclaw got from Quidditch. She really wished that Seungwan would remain safe this time and survive this tournament relatively unscathed. Taking a deep steadying breath, the Prefect loosened the tension on her shoulders and steeled her nerves. "You're right. Seungwan will be okay."</p><p> </p><p>A lot of people came to watch the competition today and the arena was completely packed. Some of the students brought banners to show support for their favored champion.  The Slytherin glanced around and realized that two of her friends were missing. "Where's Yerim and Sooyoung?" She turned to ask the Hufflepuff. Seulgi merely shrugged and munched her popcorn. Where she got the food, Joohyun would never know. Maybe she asked the house elves to cook up some delicacies for her. After all, nobody could resist Seulgi's innocent charm.</p><p> </p><p>"Yerim's busy making money by creating a betting pool." Sure enough, the Gryffindor flitted along the throngs of people selling tickets and collecting gambling money. Wasn't that supposed to be illegal? Joohyun decided that she didn't wanna know. "As for Sooyoung..." The Hufflepuff pointed at the opposite side of the arena right where the Beauxbatons folks were situated. A lone Slytherin stood in a sea of blue, holding a placard that said <em>Rosé sucks! Down with the bloody Blondie!</em> "She's launching a smear campaign against Rosé." Sooyoung adopted a smug smile as she basked in the glares she received from the Beauxbatons students.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun pursed her lips in disapproval. That stupid girl will cost them house points and make Slytherin lose the house cup! Sooyoung was hell-bent on creating war between the two schools. The Prefect scowled in frustration as she mumbled under her breath. "Good lord, give me strength not to strangle that idiot."</p><p> </p><p>"Two of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each of them will proceed to the next task." Dumbledore announced in a booming voice then resumed. "And now our third and final contestant."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh look! It's starting!" Seulgi excitedly pointed towards the cavern entrance where the Hogwarts champion slowly emerged. Joohyun naturally followed her line of sight and held her breath in tense anticipation. This is it. The battle has begun. She could only hope that today wouldn't end up in a bloodbath.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan stood by the mouth of the cave and surveyed the surroundings for presence of threats. The crowd  was cheering her name but she couldn't care less for her mind was preoccupied elsewhere. She studied the jagged rocks and almost choked on the foul scent of sulfur that permeated around the arena. Her eyes zeroed on the golden egg sitting atop a huge boulder just a few distances away. Right, no sign of that blasted Horntail and the egg was unguarded. She was good to go!</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw made a run for it, putting to good use her inherent swiftness and flexibility as a Quidditch seeker, as she moved with featherlight steps that only the crunching sound of pebbles was heard across the arena. <em>Almost there</em>! Seungwan huffed. The egg was within reach.</p><p> </p><p>A fast blur moved within her peripheral vision and Seungwan was too late to notice the creature advancing upon her. She suddenly felt the sensation of weightlessness as the spiked tail of the dragon hit her path and sent her flying to the air. <em>Argh</em>! She fell to the ground heavily and groaned when searing pain erupted on her shoulder. The rough impact broke her arm and rendered it useless. Now, she was left at a great disadvantage.</p><p> </p><p>"Joohyun?"</p><p> </p><p>It took the Slytherin a few moments to tear her eyes away from Seungwan and shift her attention towards Seulgi. The Hufflepuff was grimacing but she still managed a strained smile when she gestured at their intertwined hands. "You're cutting off my blood circulation." Sure enough, she was right. Her fingers looked pale. Joohyun immediately released it and Seulgi visibly sighed in relief. She quickly apologized but her friend merely shrugged it off. "It's okay. I understand."</p><p> </p><p>Their attention returned to the tournament, more specifically on the injured Ravenclaw who was clutching her broken arm as she stumbled and fell around the arena. The Horntail let out a terrifying roar, which shook the very earth, and blasted a stream of fire towards the Hogwarts champion. Seungwan was forced to retreat behind a large boulder. The spectators leaned closer in tense anticipation to get a better view of the action.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles turned white. "She's hurt Seul." She pursed her lips at the sight of a wounded Seungwan, with blood dripping profusely from the gash on her forehead and tainting her blonde hair with scarlet liquid. It took all of her willpower not to jump into the arena and gather the Ravenclaw into the safety of her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"She will find a way Joohyun." Seulgi patted her back in reassurance and the Slytherin Prefect couldn't take it anymore. Her mind formulated a plan and she could only hope it would help the blonde. She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted on the top of her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>"Your wand Seungwan! Your wand!"</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan felt the intense heat on the rock's surface and realized with growing dread that the dragon's flames were slowly melting the stone with its extremely high temperature. Under normal circumstances, she'd be impressed upon knowing this discovery but right now, she was busy trying not to die. Crouching down the small gap on the ground, she took out her wand and summoned her broom. "<em>Accio</em> Comet!" She didn't know if the spell worked but she'll worry about that later.</p><p> </p><p>Steeling her nerves, Seungwan took off from her hiding place and scrambled around the rocky path. "<em>Depulso</em>!" She casted the blasting charm midair and it hit the dragon square in the chest but it only managed to anger the beast. The Horntail flapped its wings and launched another stream of fire. She was unable to avoid the attack in time and ended up having her robes scorched. Seungwan crouched behind another boulder and smothered out the fire on her clothes. Glancing at the sky, her heart leapt in joy when she saw her broom already soaring towards her. Yes! There was hope! She could still survive this tournament!</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the blood and grime that obscures her vision, Seungwan took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She planned on jumping into her broom and using her flying skills to her advantage. Timing was crucial for success and she couldn't afford to fail for her life was on the line.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Three</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The dragon emitted a mighty roar and its vibration could be felt all over the arena.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Two</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The audience lapsed into a worried silence when they realized that the tournament that was slowly turning into a bloodbath. Would the Hogwarts champion survive? Will they be witnessing the very first death on this dangerous task?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw opened her eyes and hurled herself to the air with great effort. A scream of joy escaped from her lips when she successfully landed on her broom and expertly maneuvered it pass through the obstacles. Her fingers traced the familiar outlines of the wood and she sighed in relief. Finally! She could fight the dragon on equal terms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Be brave Seungwan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You can do it!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Hungarian Horntail was fiercely protective of her egg and was not easily persuaded to leave the ground despite the Ravenclaw's numerous attempts of provoking it. Writhing and twisting, she regarded Seungwan as though she was an annoying fly that she's longing to swat. The creature kept on furling and unfurling her wings but seemed too afraid to move far from the egg. Her spiky tail thrashed at Seungwan but she is too high to reach. The Horntail finally reared from the ground, spreading her great black leathery wings at last, and Seungwan took her chance.</p><p> </p><p>She dove towards the golden egg before the beast can react and tucked it safely within her injured arm before flying off from the arena. The dragon roared in defiance and broke free from its iron shackles. Flapping its great leathery wings, the beast burst through the crowd. Its spiky tail completely laid waste on one of the wooden tents as she chased the Ravenclaw.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun helplessly stared as Seungwan and the Horntail disappear from the sky. The whole place became deathly quiet as the crowd waited in tension. She didn't know why but she felt an awful sense of foreboding, like something bad was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the memory of her unfortunate experience in Divination class flashed into her mind. How her tea leaves depicted a <em>bird</em>. It dawned on her that the animal was probably referring to Seungwan. Maybe Joohyun was grasping at straws here but she couldn't deny the fact that the two were connected, considering that Seungwan's Patronus was a <em>Nightingale</em> and she came from a house that symbolized a <em>raven</em>. Both of which were obviously <em>birds</em>.</p><p> </p><p>There was also the <em>grim</em>.</p><p> </p><p>An omen of death.</p><p> </p><p>Dread latched onto her heart when she realized the possible implications of her theory. This could mean that Professor Trelawney's predictions were true and Seungwan was in mortal danger. <em>Dear Lord please don't let it be her! </em>Joohyun closed her eyes to calm the raging turmoil of her soul. Seungwan was out there injured and on the brink of death. Joohyun needed to leave. She couldn't just sit around and wait for the tournament to end while her friend was fighting for her life.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" Seulgi grabbed her arm and prevented her from escaping. She adopted a stern glare and frowned at her friend in disapproval. It was unlike the Hufflepuff to be this serious. "You can't leave Joohyun! The others will notice." She hissed under her breath and gestured at the people gathered around the arena who were gradually witnessing the Slytherin cause a commotion.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me go Seul! You don't understand." Joohyun yanked her hand away from Seulgi's vice-like grip but it was useless. The Hufflepuff kept a firm hold. She felt the stares directed upon them but she didn't care. All that matters now was Seungwan. She'd never forgive herself if she was too late. "I need to find her. I need to keep her safe!"</p><p> </p><p>"Seungwan will be fine! She will find a way!" The Hufflepuff, noticing the unwanted attention they were receiving, smiled apologetically at the spectators before dragging her friend away and leading her to someplace private. They climbed down the wooden stairs and exited the arena. When they reached a grassy field, Seulgi confronted her friend and scolded her for her recklessness. Surely no one would be around to eavesdrop on them.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you completely lost your mind? You've made quite a scene back there! Whatever happened to keeping it a secret?" Seulgi crossed her arms and demanded an explanation. "What would people say when they see a respectable Slytherin Prefect like you disrupting the tournament and cheating the rules just because she wanted to save some girl? I know Seungwan is our friend but damn Joohyun! You need to keep in mind that she's also the Hogwarts champion."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care what they say! Nothing else matters but her!" Joohyun moved to take a step but her path was blocked by Seulgi. A scowl marred her features. She didn't like her friend's interference. "Move away Seul or I wouldn't hesitate to cast a curse on you."</p><p> </p><p>"No! Not until you explain why you're so hell-bent on chasing after her!" Seulgi didn't move an inch and remained adamant. Joohyun sighed and proceeded to recount everything back from the unfortunate Divination class and how the omens on her tea leaves foretold a warning.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you understand now Seul? Do you understand why I need to go after her?" Her voice sounded shaky and the tremors in her hand only increased in intensity. If the omen was right, God Joohyun hoped it wasn't, then she was only seconds away from losing Seungwan. A lone tear cascaded down her eyes when she realized just how helpless she was. Seulgi was taken aback. Joohyun never cried in front of her before. She knew that her friend despised showing vulnerable side. "I need to find her for my heart will never know rest if I don't."</p><p> </p><p>The Hufflepuff took a moment to process the information. Joohyun was right. She was always right. Seulgi was wrong to doubt her in the first place. "Go! I'll cover for you!" She stepped out of the way and ushered her friend to leave. She understood the gravity of the situation and knew that time was their enemy. Joohyun sighed in relief. "Thank you Seul!" With that, she took off and headed towards the direction of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>She could only hope that she wasn't too late.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan was flying high speed across the great expanse of the Black Lake with the golden egg tucked safely under her injured arm. Her mind was currently devising a plan on how to defeat the dragon once and for all. "Come on idiot brain! Think!" The Hogwarts castle seemed nearer now and the Ravenclaw needed to shake off the tailing beast.</p><p> </p><p>With a great roar, the dragon shot a trail of fire in her direction, one that she was unable to avoid, and completely scorched her broom which sent her falling down sixty feet from the air. She lost hold of the golden egg as she was careening towards absolute death. The Hungarian Horntail dove after her and sent fiery blasts which thankfully didn't hit her. The blue waters of the lake neared and Seungwan braced herself for the impact</p><p> </p><p>When she hit the water, it felt like she was bulldozed by a thousand trucks and crushed like a useless bug. All the air has escaped her lungs and she was starting to lose consciousness due to the significant amount of blood loss. The dragon dove on the water and searched the deep for its prey. Upon seeing the Ravenclaw, the beast relentlessly paddled its limbs and swam after her. It seemed like the Horntail was hell-bent on getting its revenge. Seungwan remained helpless as she drowned. Her limbs ached from exertion and her whole body felt numb. Maybe it was time to stop fighting and just succumb to the water's cold embrace.</p><p> </p><p>This is it.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>She was stupid enough to enter this dangerous tournament and now the consequences of her actions came back to haunt her. Her body will be buried in this lake and she will be reduced to oblivion. After all, the abyss lurks and the deep will always claim its victims.</p><p> </p><p>This is it.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>Her name will never be remembered. She will never bring honor to the house of Ravenclaw. She will never prove that Muggles deserved wielding magic too. She will never live to see Yerim's pranks, never successfully teach Sooyoung the Patronus charm, and never be there to support Seulgi when she becomes a famous Quidditch player. She will never be able to thank Joohyun for their friendship and never get to tell her friend that she was the only Pureblood who cared.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>This is it.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to consume her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised, the angst starts here xD Man! Writing action scenes is hard</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Three: Act II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungwan closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to consume her.</p><p> </p><p>But a terrifying roar echoed from the abyss.</p><p> </p><p>The rumblings of the deep shook the very foundations of the earth and caused the pit to rupture. Emerging from the great chasm, a large creature cloaked in the shadow of darkness extended its appendages and swam towards them like a predator stalking its prey. With haunting red eyes and a horrifying roar, the beast released a menacing cloud of black ink which coated the waters and enveloped Seungwan in a dark embrace.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, the Horntail shrieked in terror when those appendages latched onto her and preventing her escape. She squirmed and tried swipe her claws against the creature but it was no use. The dragon was caught in a great disadvantage for she was vulnerable in enemy territory. Her fire-breathing and flying abilities where no use when submerged in deep waters. A creature three times larger than her size was about to feast on her. She was no longer the mighty predator in this domain.</p><p> </p><p>Those tendrils of fear dragged the Horntail down to the abyss and forcefully subdued her to the darkness. The creature from the pit opened its mouth and revealed numerous sets of razor-sharp teeth, eager to devour its latest victim. Realizing that she was about to be consumed, the dragon emitted a loud piercing shriek before disappearing inside the creature's gaping maw and completely sealed her fate.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan felt those giant tentacles wrap around her waist and tugged her closer until she was face to face with the creature that devoured the dragon. Those beady red eyes looked familiar for a reason though the Ravenclaw didn't quite know why. Gone was the darkness now and the waters didn't feel so stifling. Seungwan could clearly see the light as she was being pulled towards the surface. What was happening? Why was this creature helping her?</p><p> </p><p>Her life flashed before her eyes and she remembered that fateful day by the lake. How she was only aiming for extra credit in Care of Magical Creatures but gained something else instead. How she swam to the deepest waters in search of the Giant Squid and ended up befriending the creature. How that stinky black ink lodged onto her robes and left her smelling like fish for days. The Ravenclaw smiled at the memories.</p><p> </p><p>"Nessie?" She called out to the creature which she fondly named after the Lochness monster. The beast eagerly responded to her calls and gently nudged her awake with its large tentacles, keeping her from completely succumbing to sleep, but it was no use. The blonde had been submerged in the deep for too long and the oxygen in her lungs were already depleted. She was tired, so very tired. Her limbs had gone numb and her body has entirely given up. She could no longer remain awake.</p><p> </p><p>With the last remnants of her consciousness drifting away, Seungwan closed her eyes and surrendered to the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Seungwan lying unconscious on the bank of the lake.</p><p> </p><p>The ground was stained with the scarlet liquid of her blood and her skin adopted a pale shade of white as her battered body clutched the golden egg as if her life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Wan?" A helpless whisper escaped from her lips when dread settled on the pit of her stomach. Her blood ran cold and it seemed like she'd been dumped with a bucket of ice with how she stood rigid in place, quite in disbelief at the sight before her. <em>No, no, no</em>. Seungwan was not dead. She couldn't be. She was just laughing and joking around just a few hours ago. They even hugged in the tent. It was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun took a step but her feet suddenly turned jelly and she stumbled on the ground. Her limbs somehow lost their strength and just completely gave up. Was she too late? Did the omen of death finally claimed its victim? "Seungwan?" The Slytherin had no choice but to crawl towards where the Ravenclaw had fallen. Her knees and palms were grazed with cuts and bruises but the pain was far from her worries for now. Tendrils of fear latched onto her heart with each passing moment the blonde remained unresponsive.</p><p> </p><p>When the Prefect reached the Ravenclaw, her hands touched ice and the dread that churned in her stomach increased tenfold. "Wan? Wake up." Joohyun croaked when she gently cradled the blonde's unconscious body in her arms as if she was made of broken glass. Seungwan felt deathly still and there were droplets of rain that cascaded down pale cheeks. It took a moment for Joohyun to realize that it wasn't rain but her tears staining the skin that had lost its warmth.</p><p> </p><p>"Please wake up." She begged desperately when her trembling fingers caressed cold lips.</p><p> </p><p>For a terrifying moment, Joohyun wondered if Seungwan was slowly slipping away to a place where she can't follow but she shook those negative thoughts away and muttered a series of enchantments. "<em>Vulnera Sanentur</em>!" Every healing spell, both common and uncommon, she casted for she wasn't letting Ravenclaw go without giving a fight. She'd gladly battle the hands of death if it meant getting Seungwan back.</p><p> </p><p>The healing spells only stopped the bleeding but was unsuccessful in reviving the blonde. Helplessness gripped her heart and Joohyun resorted to drastic measures. She roughly shook Seungwan awake and pounded her chest. "Wake up you idiot! Don't you dare die on me!" The Slytherin was fully crying now. Warm tears clouded her vision as she tried to revive the fallen girl in her arms but her efforts were futile. The Ravenclaw still remained unresponsive.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't do this without you."</p><p> </p><p><em>Silence</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The only response Joohyun got was the clashing of the water against rocks.</p><p> </p><p>"Come back to me."</p><p> </p><p><em>A beat</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Please."</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Seungwan stirred into consciousness and Joohyun had never felt so relieved seeing those warm brown eyes glinting with life again. The Ravenclaw heaved hacking coughs to expel the water lodged into her nose and the Slytherin gently patted her back to ease the transition of her recovery. She coughed until her lungs burned and the metallic taste of blood was all that's left in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Once the blonde could now properly breathe the fresh air, she fell limp in Joohyun's waiting arms and sought out the warmth her friend offered. "Hyun?" Her voice sounded hoarse and her hands wouldn't stop trembling from the cold but nothing could dampen her spirits, not even her near death experience, upon knowing the fact that the Slytherin kept her promise and watched the match. She was rendered quite in disbelief. "You're here."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I'm here. You asked me to." Joohyun choked back a sob and removed her cloak in order to wrap them around the Ravenclaw. The biting wind poked freezing shards of ice to her skin but Joohyun didn't mind being cold as long as Seungwan was warm. Gently tucking away strands of blonde locks, the Slytherin looked deeply into her eyes. The radiant eyes she had grown to love. She lost count of the times she drowned in those lovely pools of brown. "You're an idiot for pulling that stunt."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan merely shrugged and fought the exhaustion lingering in her body. All her energy was spent and she wanted nothing more than to sleep and hibernate for centuries. "Gotta give the audience a show."</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, with the Ravenclaw taking refuge in the safety of Joohyun's arms and the Slytherin holding Seungwan tight in a protective embrace. They stayed like that until only the sound of their heartbeat pounded against their ears. They stayed like that until the booming noise of the trumpets and riotous cheers could be heard from the distance which signalled the end of the tournament. Word must've reached the Headmaster that the Hogwarts' champion survived the first task.</p><p> </p><p>"Joohyun?" Seungwan yawned and tried to keep the drowsiness at bay.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" Joohyun gazed fondly at the girl in her arms as a soft smile settled on her lips. It's amazing how the Ravenclaw had the ability to look adorable at times like these. Her fingers brushed wet blonde locks and she suddenly remembered that day in the Room of Requirement. They were sprawled on the floor talking about everything and nothing at once. The Slytherin would give everything just to spend another moment like that with Seungwan.</p><p> </p><p>With her body completely surrendering to the power of exhaustion, the Ravenclaw drifted to sleep but not before uttering the words.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is it that nothing else matters when I'm in your arms?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rosé fell to her bed like a heavy sack of potatoes. The tournament ended just a few hours ago and she had been completely and utterly jaded. She wasn't fortunate enough to escape the press and got cornered into an interview by Rita Skeeter, congratulating her for completing the first task and asking her invasive questions that sought to spill interesting facts about her private life. She maintained a sense of professionalism and breezed through the ambush interview with her dignity still intact.</p><p> </p><p>Now, if only she could get a proper rest. That battle with the dragon left her completely exhausted. It's like she'd been asked to sing nonstop while performing gymnastics. Her entire body was seconds away from giving up and turning into jelly. Every inch of her muscles were sore and she could hardly move her limbs. Even breathing became a difficult endeavor. She closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh. That was one heck of an experience. A memory that she would surely carry for the rest of her life.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Chaeng." Jennie, her best friend and fellow Beauxbatons student, barged into their shared room only to be greeted at the sight of Rosé, all battered and bruised, still wearing her tournament robes, lying helplessly on the bed and staining the sheets with soot and blood. "Uhmmm... congrats on getting first place."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Jen." Rosé's voice was muffled against the pillow that covered her face. She lazily held a thumbs up and went back to cocooning herself with blankets.</p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome." Jennie gingerly approached the blonde and tentatively poked her as if she was afraid that her best friend would break out with hives at any second. "It's no surprise that you got first place. Everyone was literally rooting for you." Under normal circumstances, she'd be bothered with the dirt tainting their immaculate room considering how much of a neat-freak she was, but Rosé just destroyed a dragon and came out triumphant, a feat rarely achieved by anyone in their age, so she decided to cut her roommate some slack. The blonde was still probably recovering from the post-battle haze. "Except for that tall Slytherin who had the audacity to sit within our group and spent the whole time bashing you while you were busy fighting that dragon."</p><p> </p><p>That seemed to attract Rosé's attention and she immediately bolted upright and promptly alarmed Jennie. A decision she deeply regretted when her muscles started aching in protest. "Really?" She got the hunch that she knew who her friend was referring to.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes really. She even held a placard that said <em>Rosé sucks! Down with the bloody Blondie</em>." Jennie crossed her arms and frowned. She didn't appreciate it when her friends were being harassed, especially when it came to Rosé. The blonde was all sunshine and sweets and deserved only goodness in life. "The nerve of some people!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." They both lapsed into a comfortable silence. Rosé was gazing into the distance when a brilliant thought occurred to her and she eagerly asked her friend. "Hey Jen. Your mother works for the Ministry of Magic right?"</p><p> </p><p>Jennie was confused. She had no idea where this conversation was heading. "Yes. She's the junior assistant to the Head of the Ministry." She lounged on a chair and grabbed a box of chocolates given to her by one of her admirers. Eagerly selecting the vanilla one filled with almonds, she popped it inside her mouth and happily chewed. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I meet her? I need to ask if the Ministry has an employee that goes with the surname of <em>Park</em>." Rosé tried to act nonchalant and casually accepted the chocolates her friend offered as if she wasn't brewing a sinister plan in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to. There's only one <em>Park</em> that works for the Ministry." Completely oblivious to her friend's intentions, Jennie decided to share the information she possessed without fear of the repercussions. "It's <em>Park Soojin</em>. A famous auror that's stationed in Azkaban as of the moment. I know because she used to give me treats when I was a kid." The Beauxbatons girl daintily wiped the stain on her well-manicured nails and drank some water to flush away the lingering sweetness in her mouth. "She had a daughter but we never got the chance to meet. I think her child currently studies here in Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>Rosé couldn't believe her luck. If Jennie's claims were true, then this Park Soojin would be none other than Sooyoung's mother. Of course, her theory was a little far-fetched but it wouldn't hurt to do a little research and justify her claims. The universe completely favored her now. All that's left was to find out the truth. If she manages to pull this off, she'd be exacting her revenge and getting even with that blasted Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>A subtle smile graced her lips as she stared at the chocolate in her palm.</p><p> </p><p>Victory had never tasted so sweet.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The pounding ache in her head the soreness of her body were the first things Seungwan felt when she slowly stirred from her deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw was bombarded with the sterile scent of disinfectant and the soft caress of satin sheets. Groaning in pain, she tried to sit up and close the blinds because the sun's blinding light only served to intensify the ache but the heaviness on her arm prevented her from moving. Blinking the drowsiness from her eyes, she realized that the very reason she couldn't move was in fact, Joohyun. The Slytherin was resting on the side of the bed, hair tussled and robes in complete disarray, with their fingers intertwined in a lasting hold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joohyun?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Joohyun was here?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A gentle smile settled on her lips when she lifted her uninjured hand and ran her fingers through those smooth raven locks of hair. The sun casted a beam of light that softly caressed Joohyun's features and basked her in an warm glow. There was a tinge of pink hue dusting her cheeks. Her elegant brows were furrowed as her lips formed into a cute pout. The Slytherin must be having a weird dream. Nonetheless, she still looked adorable.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Seungwan found herself unable to look away. There was something that swelled in her chest. An emotion she couldn't quite name except that it was akin to joy and besotted admiration. Her thoughts ran wild until all that's left were images of silky black hair, intense brown eyes, cold features, luscious lips and pale skin. What was happening to her? <em>Get a grip Seungwan! It's just Joohyun.</em> Why did her best friend have so much effect on her?</p><p> </p><p>What's this fluttering feeling inside her heart?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh good. You're awake." Her thoughts were momentarily interrupted when Madam Pomfrey came to check on her condition, carrying a tray filled with medicinal potions and clean bandages. "You gave everyone quite the scare, falling off the lake like that. Miss Bae here--" The Matron nodded towards the sleeping girl before carefully placing the materials on the bedside table. "--never left your side for three days."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan gasped in shock as her eyes bulged out. "Three days?! I was out for three days?!" Maybe she shouldn't really be surprised that she was unconscious for 72 hours and shifted her attention on the <em>real</em> problem. Her gaze landed on the resting Slytherin, voice turning mellow with a hint of awe and concern "And <em>she</em> never left?" Joohyun was outrageous for neglecting her duties and never leaving her side but the blonde appreciated it nonetheless. The fluttering feeling in her heart only intensified.</p><p> </p><p>"Quite right. I tried to convince Miss Bae to eat and rest but she remained adamant to stay by your side until you've woken." Madam Pomfrey opened the blinds to allow more light in and preoccupied herself with carefully stacking the potions and bandages in a neat order. "You have such devoted friends Seungwan."</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw could only stare at her best friend as she whispered her agreement. She didn't bother hiding the admiration she felt for the Slytherin. "She's amazing, isn't she?"</p><p> </p><p>Frowning at the growing noise in the room, Joohyun slowly stirred but then she felt gentle fingers playing with her hair. Her body went rigid at the unwanted touch and prepared to launch a devastating curse on the person who intruded her privacy when the remnants of sleep gradually left and her vision cleared. "Seungwan?" Confusion was evident in her voice. She blinked once, twice, as her brain tried to process this information.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Hyun." The Ravenclaw greeted her with a bright smile and warmth shimmering in her brown eyes. Her cheerful disposition was back in full force as if she wasn't near the brink of death just a few days ago. Seungwan was awake. She was awake after being unsconscious for a long time. She was alive and most importantly, she was <em>here</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"You're awake." Joohyun didn't bother hiding the relief in her voice. She was glad, so very glad to see Seungwan recovering well. All the anxiety and worry she agonized over during those three dreadful days were gone in an instant. She had the urge to engulf the blonde with a warm hug but then she remembered that they still had an audience. The Slytherin Prefect turned to the Hogwarts' Matron and expressed her gratitude for taking care of the Ravenclaw. "Thank you for keeping my friend alive Madam Pomfrey."</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense! All I did was regrow her bones back. You did most of the work, patiently feeding her and changing the bandages." Madam Pomfrey merely waved her words away, acting as if it wasn't a big deal, but deep inside, she was very pleased at the show of appreciation. She turned to Seungwan and revealed a rather interesting information. "Did you know that if it weren't for Joohyun's quick thinking, you'd be another ghost right now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Seungwan got curious when she glanced at her friend, who suddenly appeared bashful and took an interest drawing lazy circles on their intertwined hands. "Tell me."</p><p> </p><p>"You were freezing and bleeding to death when Joohyun found you by the lake. She casted a rather advanced healing spell and managed to save you in time." The Matron addressed the Prefect with fondness glittering in her eyes as if she'd taken delight in discovering Joohyun's knack for healing. "If you're considering about the prospect of being a Mediwitch, my offer still stands."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan felt her jaw slacken in surprise. Her friend was given an offer by Madam Pomfrey? Holy hell. The Slytherin must've impressed the Hogwarts' Matron so much to be given this rare chance. Joohyun clearly knew a lot about magic than she was letting on.</p><p> </p><p>Before the Prefect could respond, another ailing student at the far end of the infirmary wailed in agony at the injuries he was suffering, which demanded the prompt attention of Madam Promfrey. The Matron shook her head before turning to the Slytherin. "Joohyun. Be a dear and change Seungwan's bandages for me, will you? I still have to attend to that Hufflepuff who accidentally consumed a firecracker." With that, she left the girls to their own devices and hurried over the sobbing boy.</p><p> </p><p>However, there was a certain piece of information that bothered Seungwan to a great degree.</p><p> </p><p>How the heck do you <em>accidentally</em> consume a firecracker?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Can everybody please calm down?!"</p><p> </p><p>Yerim yelled at the massive crowd that formed before her, shoving away some hardheaded Slytherins that dared enter her personal space, and brandished her wand as threat. It would be convenient to cast <em>Muffliato</em> right about now so everybody would shut the hell up and give her some breathing room. Man! These guys have gone nuts</p><p> </p><p>"Y'all will be getting your money so fucking wait your turn!"</p><p> </p><p>The tournament ended three days ago and she was caught trapped in the Courtyard with the throngs of people who wanted to cash in their bets. Seungwan didn't win first place of course since that Beauxbatons champion finished the challenge earlier than the rest, which was unfortunate since she had high hopes for her friend. Even the statistical odds went in her favor. Too bad she only got second.</p><p> </p><p>"Park Bogum got third place. I don't understand the reason why I should give you the reward just because he smiled at you during the tournament you delusional freak!"</p><p> </p><p>Now, Yerim was caught in the middle of the storm, trying to appease the gamblers who were infuriated at the Hogwarts champion for failing to take the win while handing out some hard-earned money to those people who favored Rosé. Everything was a mess. The crowds were unrelenting. All of them were eager to get their money. The Gryffindor was starting to regret her decision of creating a betting pool.</p><p> </p><p>"Touch me again and I swear I'll punch you <em>Muggle-style!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Some idiot tried to steal a few galleons from her coffers but her perceptive eyes were quick enough to catch and prevent the attempt. Thankfully, she was feeling merciful today and allowed the thief to go with a warning. Her customers were growing in number and Yerim needed to keep up with the fast pace so that she wouldn't get overwhelmed. It's amazing how civilized people turn into rabid dogs when money is presented before them.</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours of hustling with arrogant students and handing out galleons, the Gryffindor decided that she had enough. Her quota has been filled for today and she didn't have time for useless social interaction so she announced in a booming voice. "Alright! <em>Yerim's Gambling Pool</em> is now officially closed for business" Some students groaned in frustration at her announcement. "You can cash in your bets tomorrow! Thank you and have good day."</p><p> </p><p>The crowds started to disperse and the Gryffindor preoccupied herself by gathering her stuff that had fallen to the ground and tucked them inside her trusty luggage. Yerim was about to count her daily earnings when a bunch of Ravenclaw misfits approached her and became hostile all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"You fraud! You think we didn't notice you cheating and manipulating that betting pool?" The Ravenclaw boy roughly shoved her by the arm and caused her to stumble and drop her things on the ground. His lackeys laughed as their leader continued their assault on the Gryffindor. "If it weren't for your manipulation, Park Bogum would've won the tournament!"</p><p> </p><p>Okay. What's with people declaring their undying love for Park Bogum nowadays?</p><p> </p><p>Yerim was scandalized. How dare this gremlin accuse her if cheating? The gambling pool was set fair and square. There had been lots of times she was tempted to rig the bets but she didn't because she was an <em>honest</em> and <em>hard-working</em> Gryffindor who would never commit such an atrocious act.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pshh!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Shut up brain! </em>Yerim scolded her traitorous mind and closed her eyes to try and reign her anger. <em>Breathe. Just breathe. This gargoyle is just jealous because he lost the bet. </em>Releasing a shaky exhale, the younger girl forced herself to smile and settle this dispute. "Look guys. There has been no manipulation done. It's been set accordingly."</p><p> </p><p>"We don't believe you, filthy little mudblood." The Ravenclaw's circled around her like predators stalking their prey. Under normal circumstances, the Gryffindor would've found offense at the insult but right now she was too busy trying not to panic. It was three against one and no amount of magic would save her ass if those boys decided to attack her so she tried to appear less threatening by raising her hands in the air and adopting a calm demeanor.</p><p> </p><p>Her vigilant eyes were already scanning the surroundings for a quick escape. "Hey hey. Take it easy pal." She tried to conceal the anxiety in her voice when the enemies slowly advanced. Now would definitely be a great time for one of her friends to appear and rescue her pathetic ass.</p><p> </p><p>Yerim wondered for the first time that day how she manages to get herself tangled in these situations. The Gryffindor girl was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she failed to notice the leader brandishing his wand and muttering the incantation. "<em>Stupify</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>It was too late for her to avoid the spell and now she suddenly felt weightless as she thrown across the Courtyard in full velocity. Her shoulder roughly hit one of the marbled pillars and she groaned when she felt the joints pop. Yerim lay helpless on the ground when those bastards stole her hard-earned galleons and took off without even looking back.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you!" One day, she's gonna hunt down those assholes and make them pay. One day, she's gonna bask in the joy of dancing upon the dead body of her enemies but for now, she has more pressing matters to attend to. She needed to visit the infirmary and get this dislocated shoulder of hers treated.</p><p> </p><p>Man! She was pathetic. Getting herself injured like this. Weak!</p><p> </p><p>Psyching herself up for the arduous task that needed to be done, she gritted her teeth and tried to sit up. She wasn't expecting the searing pain on her shoulder to intensify nor did she expect her muscles to ache in protest. It seemed like her own body was betraying her, screaming at her to <em>lie down and suffer the consequences in peace</em>, but no, the Gryffindor was too stubborn to even listen to her own physiologic demands.</p><p> </p><p>Nope, she will not be hindered by the weakness of the flesh!</p><p> </p><p>Not today Satan!</p><p> </p><p>"Argh shit!" Yerim successfully sat up and leaned on the wall for support. Okay, that endeavor seemed a little more difficult than she thought it would be but somehow, she managed to achieve her goal nonetheless. Momentarily closing her eyes and taking a breather, the Gryffindor internally grumbled. Never again! Never again will she involve herself with hardships. She vows to have absolutely nothing to do with them.</p><p> </p><p>If only she lived in a world where trials didn't exist.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by the most beautiful sight ever.</p><p> </p><p><em>Woah</em>.</p><p> </p><p>An angelic-looking girl sporting luscious raven locks, knelt on the ground before and stared with those fathomless brown eyes that the Gryffindor girl found herself drowning in. Judging by the baby blue robes the stranger wore, she was probably one of those Beauxbatons gals, looking all attractively pretty and exuding an elegant aura that greatly contrasted the ragtag appearance of Hogwarts students nor the roguish demeanor of the people from Durmstrang. Her gaze landed on Yerim's injured shoulder and frowned before she retrieved her wand and muttered a spell. "<em>Ferula</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Instantly, splints and bandages magically appeared out of thin air. The Gryffindor watched in fascination as the clean cloth bound itself around the injury and cushioned it to prevent further movement. The pain receded to a dull throb which was absolutely amazing. Beauxbatons girl smiled in satisfaction at the job well done.</p><p> </p><p>Yerim had difficulty swallowing the lump in her throat as her mind scrambled to find whatever sanity she had left. Her tongue felt like lead and her mouth wouldn't cooperate. Never in her life did she expect to be rendered absolutely speechless. <em>Stop staring at her like a dumb freak you idiot! Say something! Anything! </em>The Gryffindor blinked once, then twice, before forcing herself to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Kim Yerim."</p><p> </p><p>The stranger merely smiled and Yerim thought she saw the light of heaven within those lips. Okay. She must've hit her head and really needs to calm down. "Yes, I know."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She did?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You've been only causing mischief and making my uncle's life miserable for, like, five years." There was a knowing glint in her eyes when she studied the Gryffindor girl as if she was a weird piece of specimen. "You're his hated heathen."</p><p> </p><p>Wait what?</p><p> </p><p>"Your uncle?" The troublemaker only spoke in short sentences since she still hasn't recovered the ability of initiating social conversations. It was hard to think properly when those mesmerizing eyes were staring intensely.</p><p> </p><p>"Argus Filch." Beauxbatons girl merely smirked in amusement when she witnessed Yerim gasp in shock. She gingerly grabbed the Gryffindor girl and helped her to her feet before checking to make sure that she was completely healed. Once she was done with her inspection, she dusted off the dirt on her robes before introducing herself. "I'm Saeron by the way."</p><p> </p><p>Yerim was still reeling from the sudden revelation as her mind tried to process the information. <em>Fucking hell! That grumpy old caretaker had an angel for a niece? This was just not acceptable. </em>The universe must be making a fool out of her. Yep, that's right. That was the only plausible explanation for this madness.</p><p> </p><p>"This must be yours." Saeron grabbed the wooden wand that fell to the ground and handed it over the other girl. Yerim wordlessly took it and for a moment, their fingers brushed against each other. That featherlight touch sent tendrils of fire that coursed through her body and effectively rendered her ablaze. Her thoughts now flashed with raven hair, soft eyes and stunning smile. Whatever sanity she had left was now completely gone.</p><p> </p><p>The Gryffindor stood rooted in place as she helplessly watched Saeron leave and walk away. Her fingers still burning after that unexpected touch. She could only blink her eyes and hopelessly sigh, still dazed after that life-changing encounter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Saeron huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a beautiful angel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Would you please stop moving?"</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun forced herself not to glare as she focused on the task of cleaning wounds before they festered. She tried to be gentle, she really did, but a certain blonde was making things difficult for her. Sighing in exasperation, she wrung the cloth and dipped it in a bowl filled with disinfectant.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." Seungwan muttered an apology before she hissed in pain when the Slytherin unexpectedly dabbed the cloth on the gash on her forehead. The sting from the wound came full force and she didn't have time to prepare herself. "Blimey Joohyun that hurt!" She was fully sitting on the bed with her back resting against the wall. The Slytherin settled beside her and patiently tended to her injuries. "What's in that thing?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ethyl alcohol." Was Joohyun's simple response before she delicately wiped the small cut on the blonde's cheek. Seungwan sucked in a deep breath when the cloth touched her face. Upon impulse, she quickly turned away and managed to avoid that blasted disinfectant.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungwan." The Prefect rolled her eyes and sighed like how a mother does to their misbehaving child. "This would be a lot easier if you'd just stop squirming." Joohyun was getting frustrated, the Ravenclaw could tell. After all, she'd spent the past few hours cleansing her wounds and changing the bandages on her fractured arm. They could've finished with this business earlier but due to Seungwan's facial sensitivity and low pain tolerance, the process lasted longer than it should be.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear to God! If you don't stop squirming, I'll personally curse the living daylights out of you." The infamous glare made a comeback and its intensity was directed towards the blonde. Come to think of it, the Slytherin looked fatally attractive when she was infuriated. <em>Huh</em>. Seungwan found herself fascinated by Joohyun. She possessed such a lovely pair brown eyes. Both innocent yet dangerous at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay! Geez! Calm yourself woman!"</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw donned a cheeky grin and leaned closer towards the Slytherin. Her actions were quite unexpected and Joohyun momentarily lost her speech when she was suddenly face to face with Seungwan. At this close proximity, she could clearly map out the stars in those warm eyes and trace the subtle indent on those dimpled cheek. <em>Breathe Joohyun. Just breathe. Don't mind the scent of jasmine that seemed to permeate from Seungwan. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Be still, my beating heart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I am entirely at your disposal." Ever the greasy idiot, the blonde sent her a flirty wink before closing her eyes and indulgently behaved like a child. She will never know. She will never <em>really</em> know that even her simplest gesture causes a whirlwind of chaos and sets destruction in every path.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin could on stop and stare. It's unfair really. How the Ravenclaw always manages to act like her actions doesn't affect her. How the blonde has complete mastery over her soul and has the ability to break the Joohyun's heart anytime. How, despite all this, Seungwan never fully sees <em>her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>And Joohyun wonders for the first time that day, if love was truly meant to be this way.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you like this?"</p><p> </p><p>The blonde fluttered her eyes open as greeted by the sight of Joohyun staring back at her, looking positively defeated. Her shoulders were slumped and those deep pools of brown orbs glimmered with exhaustion. Seungwan suddenly felt alarmed with this rare display of vulnerability from her friend. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you act like everything's fine and dandy? You nearly died Seungwan." Joohyun shivered at the memory of the unresponsive Ravenclaw. The soiled ground stained with the scarlet liquid of her blood. A reminder of pale cheeks and cold lips. "I held you in my arms, calling out your name and begging you to stay yet you remained lifeless. I thought-- I <em>thought</em>-" The Slytherin cleared her throat and looked away for she was unable to finish the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>She can't.</p><p> </p><p>She wouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>She had to.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I was too late."</p><p> </p><p>Tears started to cloud her vision and she fought hard to keep them at bay. Joohyun feared that if she let them fall, she'd never regain whatever control she had left. The image of a lifeless Seungwan scarred her more than she was willing to admit. That day in the lake was a nightmare she'll remember for the rest of her life.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Joohyun. It's okay." Seungwan quickly gathered the weeping girl into her arms and whispered words of comfort into her ear. She knew how the great burden Joohyun had to carry. After all, she suffered the unfortunate fate of having her best friend almost die in her arms. So the Ravenclaw tried to share the load, hoping that she could somehow alleviate the pain the Slytherin was undergoing. "You saved me. Everything's going to be okay now."</p><p> </p><p>"If I didn't arrive in time, you could've died and I--" Joohyun buried herself on the blonde's neck and sought comfort in her arms. She inhaled that familiar scent of jasmine and held onto Seungwan with no intention of letting go. The Slytherin grounded herself with the warmth <em>she</em> provided and convinced herself that Seungwan was here. She was alive and felt real. "--I wouldn't know what to do."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm truly sorry for doing that to you." Seungwan apologized for unintentionally hurting her friend. Joohyun didn't deserve all that. Her heart was in the right place yet fate just keeps on adding to her burden. Vowing never to be the cause of the Slytherin's pain again, the Ravenclaw ran her fingers through silky raven hair and whispered an oath to her ear. "I pledge to take care of myself and always stay by your side."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan pulled away from their embrace and took her hand. Her actions were kinda childish but she didn't care. All she cared about was Joohyun. The Slytherin could only watch as the Ravenclaw sealed their pinkies in an everlasting promise.</p><p> </p><p>"You will never be alone anymore."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Contains fluff to make up for the previous chapter's angst and cliffhanger :DD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Interlude: Act IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"Greetings, my humbled peasants! "</p><p> </p><p>Their little tender moment was interrupted when Sooyoung barged into the infirmary with her chin held high and chest puffed proudly. Upon spotting Seungwan and Joohyun, she casually strutted towards them acting as if she owned the damn place. For some reason unbeknownst to everyone, her ego was overly inflated today. The tall Slytherin winked at an injured Gryffindor girl in passing and smirked arrogantly when the said student visibly swooned at her charms. Sooyoung knew the effect she had on people and she was great at using it to her advantage.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi mainly composed her little entourage and at least had the decency to look sheepish at the Slytherin's grand dramatic entrance. She held a small, nondescript pouch within her grasp and greeted Seungwan and Joohyun with an apology when they stopped by. "I told her not to make a scene." The Hufflepuff Prefect gestured towards the tall Slytherin and shook her head in embarrassment. She always had the rotten luck getting caught in her friend's shenanigans.</p><p> </p><p>"At least you tried." Joohyun crossed her arms and casted her fellow Slytherin a rather judgmental look. She was quite annoyed at the sudden interruption. There were still things left unsaid, reassurances needed to be given and words dying to be declared.</p><p> </p><p>"How's my favorite person in the world?" Sooyoung ignored their jabs and haphazardly sat on the bed before engulfing Seungwan into a tight hug. A teasing smirk was plastered on her lips when she noticed the scandalized expression the Slytherin Prefect adopted.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." The Ravenclaw clenched her fists when Sooyoung accidentally grazed her broken arm and gritted her teeth to keep a pained groan from escaping. <em>Merlin's beard that hurts!</em> Discomfort was written on her face and every cell in her body protested from the sudden contact. "Never better." Her gaze landed on the Slytherin Prefect and her distressed eyes screamed for help.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough!" Joohyun barely had control to push Sooyoung off the bed but thankfully, she managed to reign her impulses and pulled the tall Slytherin away from the blonde. She swatted away those invading arms and made sure to put a good distance between them by inserting herself in the middle, crossing her arms and glaring daggers at Sooyoung for even daring to touch Seungwan. "What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded accusatory, perfectly making it clear that she was unhappy with their arrival.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here to celebrate Seungwan's victory on the first task!" Sooyoung rolled her eyes her friend's overprotectiveness. Seriously, Joohyun needed to chill. Seungwan was not a fragile glass that easily breaks. She was acting like Sooyoung committed the forbidden crime of touching the Ravenclaw.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay but must you make such a ruckus about it?" The Slytherin Prefect was unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Joohyun</em>." Sooyoung sighed in exasperation. "You're being a buzz kill right now and I don't appreciate it."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" The Ravenclaw decided to intervene in their little spat to keep things from escalating. "I only got second place."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what the whole school thinks. Thanks to my campaign efforts, you have become a hero in their eyes." The Slytherin was practically shaking in excitement. It didn't take much to convince people to support Seungwan. The Ravenclaw was already lovable to begin with and she was greatly admired not only for her looks but also for her intelligence and kindness. Sooyoung only capitalized on that fact and used it to her advantage.</p><p> </p><p>"You are now known as Seungwan the <em>dragon slayer</em>." Seulgi beamed proudly at her friend and patted her back to congratulate her for a job well done, something she immediately regretted when the Slytherin directed that deadly gaze towards her, threatening the Hufflepuff with her eyes and warning her to keep her hands to herself. "A-Anyway..." Seulgi gulped nervously and slowly backed away from her demented friend. She was <em>not</em>, under any normal circumstances, planning to get murdered by Joohyun. "We come bearing gifts!"</p><p> </p><p>With that, the Hufflepuff rummaged through the nondescript pouch she was carrying and pulled out a box of chocolates, a bouquet of flowers and several other gifts before placing them on the bedside table. "These are from your admirers. They were greatly concerned of your well-being and wished for your speedy recovery." Seulgi pulled out a neat stack of handwritten letters and gingerly placed them on Seungwan's lap.</p><p> </p><p>The Ravenclaw was amazed at the sight of her friend pulling out random things from the small pouch. It greatly defied the laws of Physics. Though, she concluded, maybe the object was just enchanted so that it could store numerous items without changing its size. "Are these for <em>me</em>?" Seungwan gingerly traced the outlines of the letter on her lap. She sounded completely surprised, as if the fact that she had admirers was a complete twist of fate. How could someone love a dork like her?</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! You're the <em>Hogwarts hotshot</em> now bitch!" Sooyoung subtly sent a smug smirk in the Slytherin Prefect's direction. A blatant message for Joohyun to know that the stakes have been raised, that she wasn't the only one vying for Seungwan's affections now.</p><p> </p><p>There was a certain light shimmering in the Ravenclaw's eyes as her lips stretched out into a bright smile which caused Joohyun to frown in displeasure. Something unpleasant brewed in the pit of her stomach and it only grew as Seulgi pulled out more chocolates and flowers from the pouch. <em>Stupid admirers and their stupid gifts!</em> Heck, Joohyun could buy all those flowers and chocolate factories in the world and give them to Seungwan without even batting an eyelash.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi pulled out a seed from the pouch. It looked particularly insignificant but when it landed on the palm of Seungwan's hand, the seed blossomed into a beautiful and sparkling white rose. The Ravenclaw giggled delightedly and took a long whiff of the flower's scent. <em>Stupid roses.</em> Joohyun huffed in annoyance as she crossed her arms. Who in their right minds would give an injured person some flowers? Seungwan is gonna have a fucking <em>pollen allergy </em>at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Back when the blonde was merely a normal student, they barely spared her a glance but now they proudly declare their undying love for her just because she's the <em>dragon slayer?</em> The audacity! Joohyun was the first. She had long been blinded by Seungwan even before she became the Hogwarts champion and earned everyone's adoration.</p><p> </p><p>"This looks lovely." Seungwan commented happily and Joohyun rolled her eyes because <em>of course</em> she liked the gifts. It was not hard to please an innocent person like her. The Slytherin Prefect just wished that the Ravenclaw would raise her standards a little bit because <em>come on</em>! That looks like some <em>cheap ass</em> flower. Joohyun could certainly do better than that.</p><p> </p><p>"It's unremarkable." Her tone sounded exceptionally harsh and even her friends glanced at her in surprise. The Prefect immediately schooled her expression into a neutral one and tried to hide the bitterness in her voice. "I mean, it's just an <em>ordinary</em> flower to me." She shrugged, acting as if it didn't bother in the slightest, before looking away.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Bitter</em>." Sooyoung hid her snide comment with a cough. She was amused at her friend's crude reaction. The plan was certainly working. It's amazing how a little jealousy could do wonders in a person's mind and cause them to act irrational.</p><p> </p><p>"And for the final gift..." Seulgi rummaged dug deeper into the bag and revealed the familiar golden egg. The egg that Seungwan fought hard to obtain. The very same egg she risked her life for by battling a dragon and almost drowning into that lake. The Hufflepuff reverently held the egg within her grasp and handed it over to its rightful owner. "The clue to the second task."</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan carefully received the gift and gingerly the outlines of the enchanted egg with her finger. The hardened shell was encrusted with pure gold and neatly polished to the point that her reflection could be seen from the surface while the hinges were inlaid with sapphire gems which shimmered under the sunlight. It <em>called</em> to her, <em>urging</em> her to finally reveal its secrets. "<em>Wait</em>." She blinked, completely escaping whatever trance she was in, and frowned in confusion as she glanced at her friends, or rather, what mostly composed her friends. Joohyun, Seulgi and Sooyoung were present which could only mean...</p><p> </p><p>"Where's <em>Yerim</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the doors of the Hospital Wing opened to reveal a rather grouchy Yerim. The Gryffindor had a perpetual scowl plastered on her face when she mindlessly headed towards their direction. "Sup." She greeted the blonde with a dry nod before plumping down the bed and releasing a heavy sigh. Without asking for permission, she helped herself to some of the sweets gifted by Seungwan's admirers and just chewed on it half-heartedly. It looked like she was having a rather unpleasant time.</p><p> </p><p>"Rough day?" Sooyoung scooted over to make more room for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. A bunch of idiots decided to <em>Stupify</em> me just because they think I manipulated the betting pool." The Gryffindor scowled when she tasted a rather nasty flavor from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Freaking <em>earwax</em>." She spat the offensive treat away and downed the after taste with some sparkling water she conjured out of thin air. Addressing the Ravenclaw, Yerim spoke in the most monotonous voice possible, completely disregarding how her disinterest was blatantly showing. "Congrats on not dying or whatever."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhh... thanks?" Seungwan replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are these people?" The way Joohyun's eyes narrowed and her voice dropped to a deep timbre was enough indication that she now shifted in her <em>Prefect mode</em> and was dead set on making those idiots pay. What can she say? Her overprotectiveness for Yerim caused her to have zero tolerance for bullshit. "They broke school rules by using <em>combat magic</em> outside of class. I could reprimand them and--"</p><p> </p><p>"Everything's fine. I can handle it" Yerim interrupted her friend with a dismissive wave of her hand just before Joohyun's harmless plans could fully escalate to outright murder. It was cute really, the way the Slytherin Prefect showed concern for her well-being, but the Gryffindor disliked having her friends fighting her own battles. She was fully capable of defending herself. Deciding to change the subject, she gestured towards the golden egg on Seungwan's grasp. "So, what does that thing do?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." The Ravenclaw shrugged as she stared at the enchanted object in curiosity. What wonders does it contain? What secrets lies within? Maybe it's time to know. "I guess we're about to find out."</p><p> </p><p>With that, she twisted the lock and the egg burst open. A bloodcurdling shriek erupted from the device and its unholy sound permeated throughout the Infirmary. Seungwan accidentally dropped the object, which fell to the floor and rolled just a few distances away, and winced at the sudden barrage of noises. Joohyun yelped as she crouched to the ground and covered her ears to block out the disembodied voices. Sooyoung lost consciousness and promptly passed out on the bed. The injured students adopted pained expressions as they were rendered immobilized by the offensive resonance.</p><p> </p><p>"Make it stop!" Yerim screamed at Seungwan despite the noise as she desperately used a pillow to prevent her eardrums from bursting. When it was obvious that the Ravenclaw still remained paralyzed from the noise, the Gryffindor took matters into her own hands and casted a spell. "<em>Muffliato</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>But it was no use, the terrible screeching still echoed through the room.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Seulgi recovered from her stupor and jumped into action. She ran to grab the egg, recoiling from direct exposure to the inhumane sound, and with all her might, shut the hardened shell and firmly secured the lock in place. There was a tense silence that lingered in the atmosphere, most of the students were sending relieved glances at the Hufflepuff Prefect for stopping the commotion while shooting daggers at the Hogwarts champion for causing this ruckus in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi carefully wrapped the enchanted egg with her yellow scarf and gingerly handed it back to Seungwan as if she was handling a cursed object. Maybe it was, considering the amount of racket it caused. "That was..." She paused, trying to find the right word, before finally settling with. "<em>Intense</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, no shit." Yerim gestured at Sooyoung, who still remained unconscious at the foot of the bed. She nudged the Slytherin awake but to no avail. Their friend was out cold. The Gryffindor rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "And I was looking forward to auctioning the clues for the next task and selling the answers to the highest bidder." She addressed Seungwan tried to make her realize how much of a wasted opportunity this was. "You don't know how obsessed people are with the tournament. They'd literally sell their souls just to even catch a glimpse of that blasted golden egg."</p><p> </p><p>"Girls..." Their little conversation was interrupted when Madame Pomfrey suddenly appeared and adopted the sternest expression ever known to wizardkind. She didn't look pleased at the racket they caused, her eyes particularly accusing Seungwan, and it took all of their guts not to squirm under her piercing gaze. Even Joohyun who was rarely intimidated, studied the floor and found very interesting. "Must I remind you the rules of the Hospital Wing? Causing unnecessary racket is forbidden." Her tone was icy as it was coated with poisonous venom. Was it just Seungwan or did the atmosphere suddenly become suffocating?</p><p> </p><p>The three friends shared hesitant glances. Terror evident in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Looks like they're in for a long lecture.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome, Rosé, to the <em>Ministry of Magic</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Jennie beamed excitedly as she gestured towards the enormous place with a grand flourish of her hand. The Beauxbatons champion couldn't help but be awed at the magnificent sight. She'd never been to a place like this before, only seeing its wonders in those newspapers and gossip rags. Being in here now in this marvelous structure, it was enough to render her speechless.</p><p> </p><p>The <em>headquarters</em> of the Ministry of Magic was located deep underground at the heart of London, although magical windows showed whatever weather Magical Maintenance had chosen for the day, from bright sunshine to hurricanes. Its enormous structure was decorated with fireplaces up and down both long walls. The left-hand side with gilded fireplaces were mainly intended for arrivals. Witches and wizards would use it to clock in at the <em>Ministry</em>. Meanwhile, the right-hand side contained gilded fireplaces as well and these were used for departures. The floor was polished dark wood and Rosé gawked at the blue ceiling with platinum symbols moving across it.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we?" The blonde allowed Jennie to grab her hand and lead her through the throngs of people. Her friend looked at ease, like she completely felt at home within this daunting place. Maybe she was. After all, her mother was the <em>Junior Assistant to the Head Minister.</em> Her steps were measured and confident like how one would expect a person who grew up exploring these halls.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the <em>Atrium</em>. That means we're currently at Level 8." They pushed past the <em>Fountain of Magical Brethren</em> which had group of golden statues, depicting a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf, spouting a steady stream into the surrounding pool of water. At the end of the Atrium was a set of golden gates, next to which was a security stand. Another smaller hall was beyond the gates, where there was a series of lifts which provided access to the other levels, except the tenth.</p><p> </p><p>"You said that you wanted to meet <em>Auror Park</em>?" Jennie gave her friend a sideways glance when they got inside the lift. She was curious as to what Rosé's agenda was. Her friend got really secretive when she tried to bring up the topic. Heck, the short girl even considered slipping some <em>Veritaserum</em> into her friend's morning tea just to get her to spill the beans but decided against it. She reached out to press the <em>Level 2</em> button and patiently waited until they arrived at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah, I'm a big fan of hers." Rosé tried to hide her lie behind a beaming smile but upon noticing the subtle downturn of Jennie's lips and the silent judgement in her eyes, she could tell that her friend wasn't buying it. The lift momentarily stopped on <em>Level 5</em> and other witches and wizards swarmed inside which forced the girls to huddle close. "I've been really into <em>Auror</em> stuff lately." Rosé absentmindedly traced that crumpled piece of parchment resting in her pocket. That little exam result she stumbled upon just a few days ago. Should she really do this? Coming here and seeking out her enemy's mother seems a little overkill. Maybe it wasn't too late to turn back now and forget all about this petty revenge.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Never pegged you for an <em>Auror</em> wannabe. Thought you wanted to become a <em>singing sensation </em>in the wizarding world?" Jennie raised a dubious brow, obviously detecting the little white lie, and when Rosé didn't reply, she shrugged, having lost interest in her friend's business, and casually checked her nails for dirt. The Beauxbatons champion clearly had no intentions of spilling her secret. "Whatever you're planning, just make sure it's worth it."</p><p> </p><p>The lift stopped and the vibrant ring of the bell indicated that they finally arrived at Level 2. The rest of the passengers shuffled out and both girls waited for the traffic to pass before they too exited the compartment. The <em>Department of Magical Law Enforcement</em> was the largest division at the Ministry of Magic and it was situated in a corridor lined with doors on both sides. One could easily get lost within its vastness but Jennie had no problem navigating through its labyrinthine halls. She dragged Rosé around the corner towards a set of heavy oak doors leading into the <em>Aurors Headquarters.</em> They passed by a large open area divided into small cubicles which was buzzing with talk and laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Those cubicles are intended as work area for each Auror." The short girl was kind enough to provide an explanation to her ignorant friend. Rosé's amazement at everything was adorable. Her <em>muggleness</em> was clearly showing. Jennie couldn't help but smile.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped by daunting entrance to the <em>Aurors Headquarters</em> and the other Aurors, who were busy working, stopped whatever it is they were doing to observe the two teenage girls who had the audacity seeking audience with the <em>Head Auror</em>. Jennie obnoxiously knocked on the door and Rosé didn't know if her friend noticed but everyone was staring at them, like <em>literally</em> staring. It was certainly unnerving.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in."</p><p> </p><p>Both girls briefly shared a look. <em>This is it.</em> Rosé mentally prepared herself for the worst-case scenario when Jennie opened the doors and they got inside. When she first laid eyes on the office, it took her breath away. It was a spacious and airy working area decorated with vibrant plants and large windows which allowed enough sunlight to bathe the room in a golden glow. Two large wooden shelves filled with books about <em>Defensive magic</em> <em>and Combat arts</em> were firmly fixed by the corner. Pictures of known Dark wizards, maps, and clippings from the Daily Prophet were pinned on a bulletin board hung on the wall. An elegant mahogany desk, with documents haphazardly stacked and an ancient-looking globe placed on the side, was positioned in the middle of the room. A woman was perched on a leather chair. Enchanted envelopes, probably containing posts and letters, levitated on the air. She was obviously preoccupied with filing reports and writing back to correspondents because her quill never stopping scribbling something on a parchment.</p><p> </p><p>"Pleasant morning girls." The woman momentarily paused her business to greet them and Rosé was struck upon meeting an older version of Sooyoung. She was probably in her late 30's. Her raven black hair was neatly tied into a bun and her brown eyes seemed friendly enough. There was a certain kind of warmth in them and deep creases formed beneath, an obvious evidence of unburdened laughter and genuine smiles. She was certainly the type of woman a person could easily confide in just by judging her vibrant and cheerful nature.</p><p> </p><p>"To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" She beamed brightly, showcasing a set of pearly white teeth, as she adjusted the lapels of her black blazer and <em>wow. This was Sooyoung's mother?</em> How completely different she was from her daughter. The Slytherin girl exuded sarcasm and mischief yet her mother was the exact opposite. Rosé shook her head in disbelief yet as her gaze landed on that small yellow and black crest with a badger in the middle, which was displayed proudly on the desk, she realized that maybe it wasn't so surprising. Soojin was a <em>Hufflepuff</em>. That explains all the sunshine and rainbows.</p><p> </p><p>Looks like the apple really fell far from the tree.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Head Auror </em>Soojin, is this a bad time?" Jennie asked hesitantly upon noticing the mountains of paperwork the older woman was sorting.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, not at all. You both came at a perfect time. I was taking a break anyway." With a subtle flourish of her wand, the scattered files and levitating envelopes landed on the desk and neatly arranged themselves in organized piles. Soojin stood from her seat and walked over to properly greet them. She wrapped Jennie into a warm hug before her gaze landed on the Beauxbatons champion. Rosé got a little self-conscious and started fidgeting with her fingers when the Auror studied her curiously. "And who is this lovely lady?" The older woman asked the second both of them pulled away from the embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this is Roseanne Park, my best friend, but you can call her Rosé or Chaeyoung." Jennie proudly introduced the tall girl with a beaming smile. Her enthusiasm was so infectious that Rosé couldn't help but grin herself. "Rosé, I'd like you to meet Park Soojin. The greatest Auror in the world. She's the one who taught me combat and defensive magic."</p><p> </p><p>"You flatter me Jennie." The Head Auror laughed before engulfing the blonde in the same warm hug. Her scent smelled like earthy wood and fruity kiwi. Rosé took a liking to her immediately. "I was actually her <em>pseudo-babysitter</em> when she was a child." They eventually pulled away and Soojin casted an exasperated glance at the shorter girl. "You have no idea how much trouble Jennie usually gets herself into. I've lost count of the times I had to save her from attempted kidnapping and spelled curses."</p><p> </p><p>Jennie tried to hide her embarrassment with a cough and Rosé smirked at her apparent attempt of appearing calm and unbothered. The brunette was usually dainty and poised at school. She never thought that her friend had a history causing mischief.</p><p> </p><p>"It's such an honor to finally meet the Beauxbatons champion. Your reputation precedes you, Miss Park." Soojin turned to appraise the said girl. Her <em>all-knowing</em> eyes studying the rest of Rosé's form and she must've been satisfied with what she had seen because she suddenly all smiles and laughter, acting like the blonde was her long-lost daughter. "Single-handedly defeating a mighty dragon like that? Your parents must be so proud of you! I know I would."</p><p> </p><p>Jennie smiled fondly. It was great that Rosé earned the older woman's stamp of approval. Unbeknownst to most, Soojin was a great judge of character. It was one of the main reasons why she was elected as the Head Auror of the Ministry.</p><p> </p><p>Rosé was unable to hide her incredulity. "You know me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I do." The older woman furrowed her brows in confusion as if Rosé asked a rather odd query. "News spreads fast in here. The Ministry of Magic keeps a close coordination with the schools involved in the Triwizard Tournament to ensure the safety and sanctity of the competition." Her frown deepened and there was darkness that flashed in her eyes. A certain kind of horror enough to traumatize a person.</p><p> </p><p>"We wouldn't want another innocent life to be lost in that tournament." There was something about the Head Auror's statement that seemed foreboding, almost like a warning, but Rosé couldn't quite decipher the meaning behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the gloomy aura disappeared and Soojin was back to her cheerful self as if nothing ever happened. "Would you girls like some tea? I have chamomile ones shipped here yesterday." She flicked her wand and transfigured a few books into teacups and a little china pot. Conjuring some scones and biscuits out of thin air, she conversed with the girls while preparing the tea. "The Headmistress of <em>Castelobruxo</em> was kind enough to send some gifts as thanks when I volunteered to teach her students some techniques in Defense Against the Dark Arts during my visit in Brazil for the Wizarding Convention."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh there's no need for that Soojin. We're just here to stop by." Jennie waved off her efforts and Rosé hissed under her breath. They shared a look and a little argument has transpired within that momentary staring contest.</p><p> </p><p><em>What?</em> The short girl didn't bother hiding the yawn that escaped her mouth.</p><p> </p><p><em>Don't be rude! She prepared tea!</em> Rosé glared and sent daggers towards her friend with her eyes. <em>No one, and I mean no one, is allowed to decline tea!</em></p><p> </p><p><em>So? We've been here long enough. I still have matters to attend to.</em> Jennie rolled her eyes in exasperation. <em>Tell her your business and be done with it so we can leave.</em></p><p> </p><p>In the end, Rosé lost the argument. It's no surprise really. Jennie always wins arguments, even petty ones. The Beauxbatons champion expressed her disapproval for her friend one last time before apologizing to the Head Auror. "Pardon our intrusion ma'am. We'll be out of your hair soon. I'd just like to give you something." With that, she took out the crumpled piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it over to Soojin, who studied it curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"This belongs to Sooyoung." The Auror commented as she read the heading were the familiar penmanship of her daughter was printed. It was an Arithmancy test and a large D- was written on the topmost portion in bold red ink. Her eyes widened when she noticed the offensive mark and stuttered in response. "H-How?" She was in disbelief. How could Sooyoung fail? As far as she knew, her daughter was doing quite well in school.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm friends with your daughter, you see." The lie tasted bitter in Rosé's mouth but she forged on. There was no stopping now. She'd come this far. Her revenge was finally at hand.</p><p> </p><p>Jennie was momentarily shocked at her friend's claims but she recovered immediately, schooling her expression into neutrality. She'd swear on her soul that the two weren't friends, not even close. They were sworn rivals eager to slit each other's throats.</p><p> </p><p>So why did Rosé lie?</p><p> </p><p>The Beauxbatons champion took out a folder from her purse and gingerly held it in her grasp as if it were a top secret file. The document contained records of Sooyoung's misdeeds in school, including all the exams she failed and the numerous rules she'd broken. Rosé had a hard time gathering this evidence. She even had to persuade Filch, the Hogwarts Caretaker, to let her borrow the records. Thankfully, a box of muffins and pints of Butterbeer did its trick. "This file contains Sooyoung's performance in school."</p><p> </p><p>She gingerly handed over the said folder to the Head Auror, who gingerly accepted it. She looked quite terrified at the revelations she might stumble upon. "I'm concerned with how Sooyoung has been conducting herself lately. It's unbefitting of a Hogwarts student." The last line was rather harsh but Rosé ignored the lingering guilt in her heart. Besides, Soojin had the right to know about her daughter's shenanigans.</p><p> </p><p>The older woman blanched upon reading the lengthy list of school rules her daughter had broken. It was also indicated that the Slytherin failed Potions <em>twice</em> and was advised to take remedial classes. <em>Oh dear god. What has her daughter gotten herself into?</em> Soojin felt lightheaded. She thought that Sooyoung was doing completely fine. Her daughter never said anything about struggling in school. How come she never noticed? She failed as a mother. Where did she go wrong? In the end, she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to accept the bitter reality. "Thank you for informing me." Her fingers trembled as she fought to keep her voice steady. "You're a great friend Rosé."</p><p> </p><p>The Head Auror lost all her warmth as she lifelessly leaned against the mahogany desk for support. Her vacant eyes were staring in the distance, completely lost in thought. Rosé bit her lip and wondered if she did the right thing. If revealing everything to Sooyoung's mom was the right decision. But she didn't have enough time to contemplate because Jennie was already leading her out of the office while apologizing to Soojin and promising to come back in the future. They left the Aurors Headquarters and walked until no other person was in sight. The Beauxbatons champion was too late to realize that her friend already dragged her into a corner to interrogate her.</p><p> </p><p>"That was a low blow <em>Chaeyoung</em>." Jennie used her birth name, a clear indication of her disappointment. Her dark eyes were harsh and unforgiving which caused Rosé remain firmly rooted in place. "Involving her mother in your petty squabbles. I thought you were better than that." Poisonous venom coated every inch of her merciless words.</p><p> </p><p>Rosé, for her part, tried to defend her actions. Maybe it was a way for her to hide her guilt. "She deserved it Jen! She pranked me by sending that blasted plant and tried to destroy my reputation by launching that smear campaign. This payback is nothing compared to what she did to me!" She was desperate to make her friend see sense, to make Jennie take her side, but the shorter girl merely shook her head. Jennie was clearly having none of her excuses.</p><p> </p><p>"You crossed the line. I'm very disappointed in you <em>Park Chaeyoung.</em>" A small frown marred her face and for the first time since forever, Rosé became the recipient of Jennie's vicious words. In their long years of friendship, this never happened before. The short girl was usually considerate around her. The Beauxbatons champion that it was the last but apparently, Jennie wasn't done yet. "Have fun returning to Hogwarts on your own."</p><p> </p><p>"Jennie?"</p><p> </p><p>The said girl stiffened at the sound of a familiar voice calling out her name. She turned around only to find the <em>Junior Assistant to the Head Minister</em> staring at her in confusion. There was a slight crease on her formal maroon dress, which greatly contrasted with the neat persona she usually presented. "What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>A stern-looking woman, with silky black hair tied to a strict bun and donned a neatly-pressed black blazer, form-fitting black pencil skirt and ebony stiletto heels that could easily stab a person, stood beside the <em>Junior Assistant</em> and when the Beauxbatons girl got a closer look, she realized that the woman was in fact, the <em>Head of the Ministry of Magic.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh crap!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh shit!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What rotten luck she had.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jennie signalled Rosé to stay quiet and just let her do the talking. They approached the women and stopped just a few inches away, enough to maintain a respectful distance. "Hey mom--" Then she turned to address the higher ranking official within the vicinity. She fought hard not to squirm under that cold gaze. The Head Minister can be particularly intimidating. "--And <em>Head Minister</em> <em>Bae Jihyo</em>. Fancy seeing the both of you here." She spoke through false smiles and fake cheerfulness. <em>Shit. Shit. Shit!</em> Her mind quickly formulated different scenarios that will allow them to escape this confrontation unscathed.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this your daughter Eunji?" Minister <em>Bae</em> questioned her friend and colleague. Eunji merely nodded in response, still confused as to what her daughter was doing in the Ministry. "She'd grown so much. The last time I saw her, she was only a foot shorter than my <em>Joohyun</em>." Then her inquisitive gaze landed on Rosé. "And who's your friend?"</p><p> </p><p>Jennie silently cursed herself for forgetting to introduce her friend. Her manners were seriously lacking these days. "Oh yes, this is Rosé Park, my friend and the <em>chosen Beauxbatons champion</em>." She made sure to add the prestigious title so the women would regard Rosé with a little more appraisal. If they ever found out that her friend was a <em>half-blood</em>, well, it's safe to say that they'd regard her like an insignificant insect. Yes, they might've had their little disagreement but Jennie wouldn't wish Rosé to be treated that way.</p><p> </p><p>"I've heard so much about you Miss Park." There was a hint of an approving smile gracing the Head Minister's lips. Jennie released a breath she didn't know that she'd been holding. <em>So far so good</em>. "That impressive defeat of the dragon by using only the <em>Freezing charm</em> was a nice touch. A feat that will surely go down the history of the Triwizard Tournament." A sudden thought occurred to Minister Bae and she frowned. "Though I heard rumors that a <em>Muggleborn</em> had been chosen to participate in the tournament." She uttered the word <em>Muggleborn</em> as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean <em>Son Seungwan</em>? The Hogwarts champion from Ravenclaw?" Rosé joined in the conversation but quickly regretted it when Jennie sent her a dangerous glare. <em>What did I tell you about keeping silent?!</em> Her eyes screamed with unhindered malice.</p><p> </p><p>"So that's her name." Minister Bae was unable to hide her disapproval. Son Seungwan huh? Even her name sounded vile. "Honestly, I don't know what Dumbledore is thinking these days, allowing a <em>Muggleborn</em> to join the tournament like that. Clearly <em>Purebloods</em> are the better contestants."</p><p> </p><p>"True." Eunji agreed. "The educational quality is seriously lacking these days.</p><p> </p><p>Jennie just wanted to leave and get the fuck out of here. She didn't have time to deal with this <em>Pureblood Supremacy</em> bullshit. "As much as we'd like to stay and chat, we need to go back. Rosé still has some training to do for the upcoming task."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Be safe on your journey back."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Jennie dragged Rosé away and left without saying goodbye. Once the Beauxbatons students were out of earshot, Eunji turned to address Minister Bae.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to intervene Jihyo. This is is ridiculous! That upstart <em>mudblood</em> shouldn't even be allowed to compete in the first place!" She tried to make her colleague see sense. It was an insult to the wizarding community to have a <em>Muggleborn</em> participate in the Triwizard Tournament since it completely defies tradition. This was just not acceptable. "She needs to be eliminated."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm well aware of that Eunji. We can't just waltz into Hogwarts and stop the tournament. Dumbledore would surely defy us." Minister Bae tapped her chin as she contemplated on the possible solutions to their current problem. So far, she came up with nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, there's this upcoming <em>Yule Ball.</em> Every prestigious wizarding family will surely attend it. Maybe we can convince them to join our cause and have that pesky <em>muggleborn</em> voted out of the competition." Eunji flawlessly laid out her plan and it was only a matter of time before--</p><p> </p><p>"You're right." The Head of the Ministry nodded in agreement. This absurdity must be stopped. It has gone on long enough.</p><p> </p><p>"It's time we pay Hogwarts a little visit."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Head Minister Bae is a Pureblood Supremacist and plans to vote Seungwan out of the competition. Shit is about to get real.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>